


Remembrance

by SugerCat



Series: Married Life [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Deutsch | German, Drama, English, Hurt John Watson, M/M, Married Life, Missing Persons, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 41,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugerCat/pseuds/SugerCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John verschwindet auf seltsame Weise.<br/>Als Sherlock nach Tagen kein Lebenszeichen von ihm bekommt glaubt er es sei seine Schuld das sein Partner gegangen ist.</p><p>John disappears in a strange way.<br/>When  Sherlock gets no sign of life from him after days, he is starting to think it's his fault that his partner is gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mycroft trat durch die Haustür der Baker Street, wie so oft in den letzen Tagen. Eigentlich wollte er ja das sein jüngerer Bruder für eine Weile zu ihm zog. Doch es wäre nicht Sherlock wenn er nicht auch in solch einer heiklen Situation stur bleiben würde. Nur dieses mal war seine Sorge mehr als berechtigt das dem Anderen etwas zustoßen konnte und langsam wusste auch er nicht mehr weiter. Bei Staatsangelegenheiten wusste er immer Rat. Hier da versagte er kläglich. Das hieß trotzdem nicht das er es Tag für Tag nicht weiter versuchen würde. Selbst wenn er dafür ein paar Termine verschieben oder absagen musste. Sherlock war sein Bruder und somit Familie. Auch wenn es schwierig war musste er versuchen ihn auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

Leise trat er nun auch durch die Wohnzimmertür. Natürlich wurde er nicht zur Kenntnis genommen. Denn Sherlock war damit beschäftigt so zu tun als wäre er in Gedanken versunken. Der Schirmträger sah sich um. Über all sammelte sich Staub an. Alles war genau so wie am Vortag und am Tag davor. Wenn er ehrlich war änderte sich hier seit Wochen nichts mehr groß. Für Sherlock war es Sinnlos aufzuräumen denn ihn störte das ganze nicht noch interessierte es ihn. Die Wahrheit war aber das ihn die Einsamkeit antriebslos machte. Von Tag zu Tag musste Mycroft mit ansehen wie sein Bruder immer mehr in sich kehrte und die ganze Menschlichkeit und Offenheit die er über die Jahre mehr und mehr zeigte wieder anfing abzulegen. Die Maske aus Eis erschien wieder auf Sherlocks Gesicht und sie würde nun nicht mehr weichen. Der ältere Holmes würde alles tun um Sherlock in diesem Moment zu helfen. Doch alles was er versuchte blieb erfolglos. Agenten, Videoüberwachung, Personensuche im Land und Ausland das alles hatte nicht gefruchtet. Dabei hatte er obwohl seine Bruder dagegen war gleich am ersten Tag damit angefangen. Das war jetzt gut vier Wochen her und kein Hinweis wurde ihm geliefert. Keine Nachricht darüber ob der gesuchte Mann zu Tode kam oder sich lebendig irgendwo aufhielt.

Doktor Watson blieb einfach wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Der Ältere sah seinen Bruder fast betrübt an. Die Augenringe und seine dünne Gestalt sagten ihm das er mal wieder weder gegessen noch geschlafen hatte.

"Zur selben Zeit am selben Ort." Sprach der Detektiv dann doch. Aber eher mit sich selbst als mit der Anwesenden Person. Er wusste das der Jüngere sich die Schuld für alles gab. Mycroft konnte nur Vermutungen anstellen aber am Tag des Verschwindens hatten sich die Beiden bestimmt gestritten. Aber egal was es war. Der ältere Holmes konnte sich keinen Grund vorstellen das der Exsoldat nicht wieder kam. Auch wenn Sherlock noch so eigensinnig und rechthaberisch war, glätteten sich die Wogen am ende des Tages meist doch wieder. Doch nun da der Arzt weder als Leiche noch lebend wieder auftauchte dachte sein Bruder er hätte seinen Mann nun endgültig vergrault. Doch der Schirmträger wollte das genau so wenig glauben wie die Tatsache das der Mann einfach ins Nichts verschwunden sein soll. Oder hatte er den Doktor am Ende wirklich falsch eingeschätzt und dieser war wirklich auf und davon. Er kannte mit der Zeit ja alle Tricks um ihn zu umgehen. Trotzdem müsste er sich irgendwo auf diesen Planeten aufhalten.

"Sherlock könntest du mir das Elend ersparen dich Zwangsernähren zu müssen. Ich glaube nicht das J.." Blitzschnell drehte sich der Angesprochene um und sah ihn kalt an.

"Wage es nicht weiter zu sprechen!" Dann drehte er sich wieder zur Glut im Kamin.

"Wenn du mich nur mit Belanglosen plagen willst kannst du genau so gut wieder verschwinden." Gleichgültig schwang er die Beine auf den Sessel und drehte nun dem Stehenden den Rücken ganz zu.

"Ich weis das du dich wegen der Sache miserabel fühlst. Doch hier zu verenden würde John auch nichts bringen." Meinte Mycroft nun etwas lauter.

"Geh einfach." Bat der Jüngere nun mehr und der ältere Holmes tat dies auch ohne noch mal ein Wort an sein Bruder zu richten. Er würde ihn in ein paar Tagen ins Krankenhaus bringen lassen. Das wussten beide ohne das es gesagt werden musste.

Sherlock hingegen war das alles egal. Nichts war mehr wichtig genug für ihn. Warum auch? Oft genug musste er hören das sich die Erde um die Sonne drehte. Aber niemand hat ihm beigebracht was man tun kann wenn man keine Sonne mehr hatte. John war seine Sonne. Auch wenn es nach außen hin nie so gewirkt hatte. Seine Welt drehte sich nur um ihn.

Nun war er allein und das fast schon einen Monat lang. Er wusste nicht weiter denn sein Intellekt hatte hier versagt. Was er nicht alles getan hatte. Den ersten Tag gab er dem Arzt Zeit weil er dachte er wolle ihn nur einen Denkzettel für sein Benehmen verpassen. Doch am zweiten Tag wurde er schon ein wenig ungeduldig. Es war nicht Johns Art keine Nachricht zu hinterlassen. Selbst wenn er noch so sauer war kam immer eine Sms mit seinem Aufenthaltsort. Diesmal blieb das aus und der Detektiv rief bei seiner Arbeitsstelle an. Dann bei den Freunden mit denen er sich öfter traf. Schließlich klapperte er sämtliche Bars, Cafés, Restaurants und sonstige Lokale für die John Interesse hegen könnte in ihrer Umgebung ab. Als ihm das nichts einbrachte vergrößerte er den Radius immer mehr bis er die ganze Stadt auf den Kopf gestellt hatte. Er hatte zusätzlich auch noch alle Schlafmöglichkeiten wie Hotels und Pensionen mit einbezogen. Wo Sherlock dachte das sein Mann eher zu letzteres tentierte. Auch das hatte ihm nichts gebracht. Nach vier Tagen wusste auch Scotland Yard davon. Zu seiner Enttäuschung kamen die aber zu selben Ergebniss wie er. Keine Spur.

Langsam wurde Sherlock mehr als unruhig. Die Sorge das dem Blonden was passiert sein könnte stieg von Tag zu Tag an. Langsam musste er auch daran denken Harriet zu informieren. Doch er wollte sie nicht unnötig beunruhigen. Sie hatte schon per Sms gefragt warum John seit einer Weile nichts mehr in seinen Blog schrieb. Ob er vielleicht krank sei oder mal wieder im Krankenhaus lag. Er schrieb ihr nur das sie zu beschäftigt sein um sich gerade um die alltäglichen Dinge zu kümmern. Innerlich fürchtete er sich nur vor der Antwort die auf ihn lauern könnte. Das John wirklich bei seiner Schwester war bis er was eigenes gefunden hatte und ihm dann die Scheidungspapiere zukommen ließ. Wieder schüttelte er über seinen unsinnigen Gedanken den Kopf. Denn das Genie wusste das sein Mann nicht so war. Selbst wenn er ihn nicht mehr wollte. Er musste er bei diesen Gedankengängen schwer schlucken.

Die Decke die er sich von Johns Sessel stibitzte, zog er jetzt noch enger um sich. Auch wenn es angenehme achtzehn Grad im Raum herrschten. Ihn wärmte das nicht im geringsten. Aber er war sich sicher das der Blonde nirgendswo bei seinen Freunden oder Verwandten untergekommen ist. Sonst hätte sich Scotland Yard, in diesen Fall Lestrade schon bei ihm gemeldet. Ihm kam schon die Idee das sein Partner ins Ausland entführt wurde doch da half ihm sein Bruder und ließ alle offiziellen und inoffiziellen Grenzen kontrollieren. Der ältere Holmes hatte alle legalen bis illegalen Sachen im Blick. Insgeheim war ihm dafür dankbar. Doch seine Wut auf sich selbst weil er in wirklich wichtigen Angelegenheiten so nutzlos fühlte, ließ nur die kalte Seite heraus. Langsam kam es bei allen an das John verschwunden war. Aber er wollte nicht bemitleidet werden.

Nur ungern stand er auf und sah in den Spiegel. Wenn ihn der Doktor so sehen könnte würde der ihn sicher verprügeln weil er sein Versprechen gebrochen hatte. Nämlich auf sich auf zu passen und mindestens einmal pro Tag etwas zu essen. Er konnte ihn schon vor sich sehen mit verschränkten Armen und einem enttäuschten Kopfschütteln.

"Pah, dein Versprechen das du bei mir bleiben wirst hast du auch nicht gehalten." Als Sherlock denn Satz von sich selber hörte erschrak er etwas. Was redete er da bloss? Sein Mann wurde vielleicht gewaltsam sonst wohin entführt und er beschuldigte ihn noch dafür. Er setzte einen Entschluss und zwar das er wieder regelmäßig essen und schlafen würde. Sherlock atmete tief durch. Vielleicht wenn er alles sauber machte und stetig einkaufte. Ja vielleicht würde John dann wieder kommen. Es konnte ja immer noch ein Denkzettel sein. Auch wenn ihm das ganze so untypisch für John vorkam könnte es am Ende doch eintreffen.

Jetzt wo er wieder über denn letzten Abend mit seinem Gatten nachdachte wurde ihm ein wenig übel. Manchmal fragte er sich wirklich wann er lernen würde darüber genau nachzudenken bevor er etwas aussprach. Natürlich überdachte er alles zwei- bis dreimal. Aber nur damit es logisch und intellektuell klang und nicht weil er mit dem Gesagten vielleicht Gefühle verletzten könnte.

Der Blonde war so verärgert das er seine Jacke vergass. Darin befanden sich das Handy und seine Brieftasche. Deswegen dachte er auch das sein Ehemann ohne Geld nicht weit kommen konnte. Aber im Endeffekt brachte es nichts sich über das den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Er konnte nur hoffen das wenn er John lebendig wieder sah, das dieser seine Entschuldigung annehmen würde.

Mühsam suchte er unter der Decke nach seinem Handy. Dieses hatte Sherlock zuvor entweder in die Hosentasche gesteckt oder auf den Sessel fallen lassen. Mit etwas Glück fand er es dann doch. Schnell holte er sich den Ordner mit seinen Bildern auf den Display. Darunter befanden sich Fotos von Tatorten von besonder kniffligen Fällen. Dann ein paar Erpresser Fotos für gewisse Leute. Der Detektiv war lieber zu vorsichtig als unvorsichtig. Auch bei seinen Verwandten und Bekannten. Natürlich war da noch ein Unterordner wo er Fotos von sich und John aufbewahrte. Als er den Blonden kennen gelernt hatte fand er es immer albern Fotos von sich aufzunehmen. Schließlich war der Arzt ja immer da. Wozu brauchte er also ein Abbild? Es dauerte nicht lange da handelte er gegen seine eigenen Überzeugungen und nahm heimlich ein Bild von dem Arzt auf. Sherlock sah leicht verträumt auf das Display des Telefons. Wobei heimlich war die Aufnahme dann doch nicht. Es passierte mitten in der Stadt. Der Exsoldat kritzelte irgend etwas in sein Notizbuch und leckte sich eher nebenbei die Lippen. Im Nachhinein fand das Genie das lächerlich was er tat. Trotzdem löschte er dieses Bild nie. Im Gegenteil es kamen immer mehr dazu. Bei einem musste er schmunzeln. Sie waren beide mal wieder in ihrem Stammrestaurant. John hatte sich zu viele Nudeln in den Mund geschoben und wollte die restlichen hochschlürfen. Die Soße verteilte sich dabei ungewollt breit über seinen Mund bis zur Nase. Dann besass er auch ein Bild wo sein Mann schlief und plötzlich merkte er das ihm diese Fotos nicht wirklich weiter halfen.

Denn das waren alles nur Erinnerungen. Er wollte seinen Doktor hier haben und nicht an irgend etwas zurück denken. Sie hatten doch in ihrer Zukunft noch so viel vor. Langsam lies er seine Hand mit der er das Handy hielt sinken und starrte nun wieder in den Kamin. Die Frage sich mit der er sich schon einige Zeit quälte kam wieder an die Oberfläche. Musste er sich ab nun wieder alleine durchs Leben schlagen? Egal wo sein Gatte sich gerade aufhielt, wie sehr wünschte er sich doch auch dort zu sein. 

Am nächsten Tag stand er träge vom Sofa auf und ging erst mal duschen. Als er danach in den Spiegel blickte erkannte Sherlock das er schon etwas gesünder aussah. Dann sah er auf seinen Ring den er seit er ihn einmal verloren hatte lieber um den Hals trug. John meinte zwar das dies auch gefährlich war, aber es hatte bis jetzt noch keiner versucht ihn mit der Kette zu erdrosseln. Was auch daran lag das er sie unter seiner Kleidung trug.

Nach dem Rasieren und Zähne putzen fand er sich schon wieder ansehenswürdiger. Flink wollte er nach oben steigen und sich neue Sachen anziehen. Doch auf der Treppe bemerkte er das er das Schlafzimmer seit Johns Verschwinden nicht mehr betreten hatte. Ohne seinen Gatten ins Ehebett zu steigen war so trostlos. Er wollte nicht das schreckliche Gefühl durchleben wenn er aufwachte und die andere Seite war immer noch leer. Nein das würde ihn nur noch mehr runter ziehen. Die erste Woche war er ja mit eindringlichen suchen beschäftigt und so wieso kaum in der Baker Street. Die Wochen darauf vegetierte er dann nur noch im Wohnzimmer vor sich hin. Jemanden zu vermissen war für ihn immer noch ein eigenartiges Gefühl.

Wieder schüttelte er den Kopf und ging weiter. Im Schlafzimmer angekommen sah er genau das was er erwartet hatte. Ein leeren Raum. Ohne sich groß umzusehen schnappte er sich ein paar Klamotten aus dem Schrank und verließ das Zimmer wieder. Fertig angezogen schritt er erst mal in die Küche. Er musste einsehen das er sich von nun an selber um die Lebensmittel und deren Beschaffung kümmern musste. Sherlock seufzte und räumte alles verdorbene Essen erst mal weg. Man konnte ja auch nicht von allen Nahrungsmitteln erwarten das sie einen Monat lang halten würden. Doch wie immer hatte auch John hier mitgedacht. Denn seit der Exsoldat hier lebte wurde dieser Raum immer mehr zu einer richtigen Küche. Eigentlich musste er so also nicht einkaufen gehen. Der Detektiv konnte sich ja von Lebensmitteln aus der Dose oder Tüte ernähren. Kaffee und Tee war auch noch reichlich vorhanden. Im Gefrierfach entdeckte er noch eine Pizza und ein paar Finger. Wobei er letzteres erst essen würde wenn es für ein Fall über Kannibalismus unumgänglich war.

Geschwind schob er also die Pizza in den Ofen und setze nebenbei noch Wasser auf. Jetzt sah er auch das Geschirr das hier schon vor sich hingammelte. Es war nicht viel trotzdem war abwaschen nicht gerade eine seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigungen. Wenn John ihn so sehen könnte. Sherlock wäre sich sicher er würde staunen.

Dann ließ er den Kopf hängen und spülte den Rest noch ordentlich ab. Auf eine Art wollte er nicht die ganze Zeit an seinen Mann denken und auf der anderen Seite ging es in der Wohnung gar nicht anders. Mit dem letzen Stück das er abwaschen sollte packte ihn auch die Wut. Verärgert schmiss er den Teller auf den Boden, wo dieser natürlich mit einem lauten Klirren zerbrach.

Diese Stille. Sie war unangenehm und er wollte sie nicht mehr hinnehmen. Als er weiteres Geschirr auf den Boden schleudern wollte roch er aber schon das sein Essen fertig war. Die Tasse die als nächstes dran sein sollte, stellte er also wieder in die Spüle. Die Scherben ignorierend sah er sich nach einem Topflappen oder Geschirrhandtuch um. Als er keins fand marschierte er in das Badezimmer um sich dort ein Handtuch zu beschaffen. Teller auf den Tisch und heiße Pizza darauf geschmissen. Wieder leicht verärgert steckte er sich seinen Zeigefinger in den Mund. Den der durfte auch merken das die Pizza gerade höhere Temperaturen besass. Um sich abzulenken kümmerte er sich nun um das längst fertige Teewasser. Schnell hatte er Tasse bereitgestellt und irgend einen Teebeutel reingehängt. Da Sherlock heute noch kein Feuer angezündet hatte, kühlte sein Essen schnell aus. So ass er eins bis zwei Stücke und spülte alles mit dem Tee herunter. Dabei merkte er das dieser grässlich schmeckte. Er besass einfach kein Talent dafür wie lange welcher Tee ziehen musste. Denn Rest der Pizza stellte er in die Mikrowelle. Dann zog er sich seine Schuhe und denn Mantel an. Mit einem letzten Blick in den Spiegel verließ er die Wohnung. Als er unten im Hausflur ankam begrüßte ihn auch schon seine Vermieterin.

“Guten Morgen Sherlock. Ich habe was zerbrechen hören. Wie geht es dir?" Bedrückt sah sie ihn und wartete geduldig auf eine Antwort.

“Guten Morgen Mrs. Hudson. Es tut mir leid sie gestört zu haben. Ich war unvorsichtig beim aufräumen. Kommt nicht wieder vor.” Erklärte der Detektiv monoton und schritt schon zur Haustür. Die ältere Lady blickte traurig hinter her wie ihr Mieter das Haus verließ. Die ganze Sache war auch nicht schön. Sie fand die Welt ungerecht. Waren die beiden erst seit kurzen verheiratet und schon kam das große Unglück auf sie zu. Langsam ging sie wieder in ihre Wohnung um ihre Hausarbeit weiter zu erledigen. Ein bisschen frische Luft und ein wenig Abwechslung tuen Sherlock bestimmt gut, dachte sie bevor sie sich ihren Sachen widmete.

Das Genie hingegen war schon auf dem Weg ins Yard. Alte Fälle oder neue Fälle. Es war ihm egal. Hauptsache es schwirrten andere Sachen durch seinen Kopf. Von der Pizza tat ihm jetzt irgendwie der Magen weh. Vielleicht hätte er in letzter Zeit doch mehr zu sich nehmen sollen. Doch das war schon wieder irrelevant als er in der bekannten Etage von Scotland Yard ankam. Alle starrten ihn nur an als wäre er ein Aussätziger. Gut er war etwas länger nicht hier. Trotzdem sollten sie ihn wiedererkennen können.

“Gott Sherlock du lebst noch?!” Erkundigte sich Lestrade der gerade aus seinem Büro trat und Sherlock fragte sich ob es ernst oder im Scherz gemeint war. Aber das sollte ihn nicht weiter stören.

“Wie geht es dir so nach..” Doch auch hier wollte er dem Inspektor keine Möglichkeit geben darüber zu reden.

“Ich bin nur hier um euch mal wieder unter die Arme zu greifen weil mir mit der Zeit langweilig wird. Mehr nicht.” Verkündete er klar und schmiss noch einen giftigen Blick in die Runde damit keiner auf die Idee kam das Thema John anzusprechen.

“Wie du willst.” Meinte der Grauhaarige DI darauf etwas ruhiger und wies den Lockenkopf zu seinem Büro.

Die Zeit schleppte sich eher voran aber das war Lestrade ja schon gewohnt. Was er nicht geläufig fand das der Detektiv plötzlich ein anderer war. Sobald er was entdeckte teilte er dies sofort ohne irgend welche Bemerkungen mit. Sherlock so normal zu erleben war fast unheimlich für ihn. Wobei er natürlich bemerkte das es dem Mann nicht gut ging. Das sah er nicht nur daran das Sherlock dünner geworden war, sondern auch daran das jegliche Begeisterung für das Fälle aufklären fehlte. Er wollte so gern was tun. Irgendwas das den Doktor der mit der Zeit einer seiner besten Freunde geworden war zurückbrachte. Doch auch der DI sah ein das er machtlos war. Man musste also einfach weiter machen. Auch wenn es schwer fiel.

Es war schon abends als Lestrade den Lockenkopf endlich nach Hause schicken wollte. Er würde ihm sogar ein paar Hausaufgaben mit geben wenn es unbedingt sein muss. Zu seiner Verwunderung stand der Detektiv sofort auf als er darum gebeten wurde und verließ das Büro mit dem Versprechen morgen wieder zu kommen. Freudlos sah er mit an wie der Mann die Etage verließ. Ein bisschen wollte er ja das Sherlock etwas ruhiger wird. Doch auf diese Weise hatte er es sich nicht erträumt.

“Chef hier ist eine junge Frau die mit ihnen sprechen will.” Seufzend drehte er sich zu Donovan um. Entschuldigend blickte diese ihn an.

“Ich konnte sie noch eine Weile aufhalten. Ich wollte Sie ja nicht bei der Arbeit stören. Jetzt da Sherlock Holmes..” Nach Worte suchend brach sie ab. Wusste anscheinend auch nicht  wie sie das ganze Thema behandeln sollte. Der DI rettetete sie Sally aus der Situation.

“Schicken Sie die Frau in mein Büro.” Erklärte er etwas müde und drehte sich zu diesem Raum um. Als er auf seinen Tisch blickte merkte er das Sherlock sein Handy vergessen hatte. Der Mann wird immer merkwürdiger dachte er besorgt. Da klopfte es schon an seiner Tür. Als er herein rief öffnete eine junge schlanke Schwarzhaarige die Tür.

“Entschuldigen Sie die Störung. Sie sind DI Lestrade?”

“Das ist zumindest das was an der Tür steht.” Meinte der DI als er ihr mit der Hand auf den gegenüberliegenden Stuhl zeigte und ihr so vermitteln wollte das sie sich setzen konnte. Prompt tat sie das auch und fing an ihr Problem zu schildern.

“Ich habe einen Freund der stetig Albträume hat und..” Der Grauhaarige rollte gereizt die Augen. Manche Leute wussten einfach nicht wofür das Scotland Yard da war.

“Es tut mir leid Miss..” Unterbrach er die junge Frau etwas grob.

“Jessica Barley.” Brachte sie darauf hin leise hervor.

“Miss Barley. Wir können uns hier nicht um solch eine Lächerlichkeit kümmern. Wenn ihr Freund schlecht träumt dann sollte er zu Psychiater gehen.”

“Aber..” Fing die Frau wieder an aber Lestrade blieb streng. Hatte er doch noch genug zu tun.

“Nichts aber! Sie verschwenden meine Zeit.” Damit öffnete er die Tür um sie raus zuweisen. Im selben Moment stand aber auch Sherlock hinter dieser.

“Ich habe mein Handy hier liegen gelassen.” Als die Schwarzhaarige aber den Detektiv erblickte stand sie auf und ging ein Schritt auf ihn zu.

“Es gibt Sie wirklich..” Verwundert blickten Greg und Sherlock sie an.

“Was meinen Sie damit?” Wollte der DI wissen als Miss Barley den Lockenkopf einfach weiter anstarrte. Schnell nahm sie darauf wieder ein wenig abstand.

“Es tut mir Leid Sie zu belästigen aber könnte ich ihren Namen erfahren?” Jetzt zog Greg erst recht verwirrt die Augenbrauen zusammen. Stumm fragte er sich ob das Mädchen keine Zeitung las oder das Internet nutzte. So wie alle anderen Teenager die er schon hier hatte.

“Sherlock Holmes. Aber nun da Sie meinen Namen kennen kann ich auch den ihren erfahren? Und was meinten Sie mit ihrer Aussage ‘Es gibt Sie wirklich’?” Der Detektiv wusste nicht warum aber irgend etwas sagte ihm geduldig mit dieser Person zu sein und sie anzuhören.

“Ich bin Jessica Barley. Wissen sie mein Freund hat wirklich seltsame Träume. Er spricht dauernd im Schlaf und zwar von Dingen die er vorher noch nie gesehen hatte. Das ist auch der Grund warum ich ihren Namen kenne.” Dabei wendete sie sich an Lestrade.

“Ok. Ich finde zwar immer noch das Sie mit ihrem Freund einen ..” Doch der Mann neben ihm hatte andere Gedanken.

“Gibt es sonst noch irgend was wovon ihr Freund im Schlaf sprach? Oder sonstige seltsamen Vorkommnisse?” Der Detektiv fand das ganze höchst verdächtig. Jemand der von Lestrade träumte aber ihn noch nie im Leben sah. Leicht kam die Aufregung zurück die ihn sonst beflügelte wenn er an einen Fall ran ging. Freudig das sie nun endlich erhört wurde, griff sie nach ihrer Tasche und händigte Sherlock ein zusammengefaltetes Papier aus.

“Ich bin nicht stolz darauf das ich es meinen Freund gestohlen habe. Aber dieses Bild hatte er gezeichnet weil es ihm ständig im Kopf herum schwirrte.” Vorsichtig faltete das Genie das Papier auseinander und staunte erst mal nicht schlecht als er ein Zeichnung von sich erkannte.

“Sherlock das bist du.” Verkündete Greg denn er konnte es genau so wenig glauben.

“Habe ich recht? Ich wusste das die Person auf den Bild echt sein musste. Auch wenn es mein Freund für Hirngespinste hält.” Fast erfreut packte der Lockige die junge Frau an den Oberarmen.

“Ich muss ihren Freund unbedingt treffen. Wo wohnen Sie? Oder arbeitet er noch? Dann geben Sie mir die Adresse. Haben Sie ein Bild von ihm dabei? Kann ich seine Telefonnummer haben? Wie alt...” Da redete aber der DI laut dazwischen.

“Sherlock lass die Frau doch mal Luft für eine Antwort holen. Und was soll das ganze überhaupt? Was begeistert dich an der Sache so?” Denn von einem Moment zum nächsten wurde der ruhige Mann zum hyperaktiven Kind.

“Gott Lestrade sieh dir das Bild doch mal an!” Damit schob er dem Grauhaarigen das Papier vor die Augen.

“Ja das ist eine Zeichnung von dir. Und?” Sherlock stöhnte genervt und falltete das Papier wieder sorgfältig zusammen.

“Wie du deinen Job überhaupt behalten kannst?!” Dann richtete er sich wieder an die Frau und sah sie wartend an.

“Kommen Sie einfach mit.” Sagte sie freudig.

”Um so eher das Problem gelöst ist um so besser.”

“Sie müssen mir aber unterwegs trotzdem alle Einzelheiten mitteilen.” Sherlock nahm sich endlich sein Mobiltelefon und lief vorne weg zur Tür.

“Natürlich.” Bestätigte sie und ging schnell hinter her.

“Hey?” Doch Lestrade wurde gar nicht mehr zur Kenntnis genommen als die beiden Leute aus der Etage spazierten. Schnell schnappte er sich seine Jacke. Denn irgend wer musste ja nun statt John auf den Detektiven aufpassen. Unten angekommen konnte er die beiden gerade noch davon abhalten in ein Taxi zu steigen.

"Wir nehmen meinen Wagen."

"Woher kommt das plötzliche Interesse Detektiv Inspektor?" Fragte der Lockenkopf gewitzt. Das ist kein Interesse sondern mein Gewissen das mich plagt. Das hätte Greg gesagt wenn er nicht wüsste was Anstand ist. Auch ihn nahm es sehr mit das der Doktor nicht mehr da war. Ist er doch der einzige gewesen der den Lockenkopf zu bändigen wusste. Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und dränge Sherlock dazu endlich in den Wagen einzusteigen. Die Fahrt dauerte lange. Miss Barley erzählte das sie ihrer Freund auch erst seit kurzen kannte. Sie und ihre Mutter würden eine Raststätte außerhalb von London betreiben. Der Freund hieß übrigens Joe Foster und kam nach Autounfall zu ihnen. Er kam mit ein paar Schrammen und blauen Flecken davon. Sie meinte das er wohl auch eine Gehirnerschütterung erlitten hatte. Denn er tat sich schwer an Dinge zu erinnern die vor dem Unfall geschahen.

Zum Glück trug Mr. Foster seinen Ausweis bei sich. Dieser war zwar so beschädigt das man gerade mal den Namen und den Tag der Geburt erkennen konnte aber man war sich sicher das es der richtige war. Der DI schüttelte nur den Kopf . Warum musste er sich darum kümmern und was machte Sherlock so heiß auf die Geschichte? Es kann nicht allein an der Zeichnung liegen das er von Trauer zur Freude umsprang.

Natürlich baute der Detektiv seine Neugier nicht nur ein einfaches Bild auf. Für ihn war die Skizze nicht von irgend einem Dahergelaufenen. Die Weise wie es angefertigt wurde kam ihn mehr als bekannt vor und er hatte bis jetzt noch niemanden sonst so zeichnen sehen. Es war klar das der Künstler kein Profi war. Es ist mehr eine Art Hobby.

Die letzen Kilometer war jeder mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt. Nach drei Stunden wusste auch keiner mehr was er noch reden sollte. Der Lockenkopf hatte zwar noch so viele Fragen doch der Grauhaarige erklärte ihm im Guten die Frau erst mal verschnaufen zu lassen. Schließlich konnte er sich wenn sie ankamen an diesen Joe Foster persönlich wenden. Die Raststätte war eher ein kleines Café mitten in der Einöde an einer Landstraße. Ausser einem Truck und ein Motorrad standen keine weiteren Fahrzeuge auf dem Parkplatz.

“So da sind wir.” Damit lief die junge Frau auf den Eingang zu und die beiden Männer folgten ihr gemächlich.

“Was erhoffst du dir hier zu finden?” Langsam wurde Lestrade nämlich ungeduldig und er wollte wissen was hinter dem Wandel von Sherlock steckte.

“Komm und sieh es dir selber an.” Meinte der Größere bloss und trat in das Gebäude ein. Innen war es sehr ordentlich und sauber. Weiter hinten standen mehrere Tische an die man sich setzen konnte. Der Eingang kam einem aber eher wie eine Bar vor. Noch stand niemand hinterm Tresen und man hörte im Hintergrund das Miss Barley jemanden rief. Einige Sekunden später tauchte er auch schon auf. Ein blonder Mann mit einer Basecap auf dem Kopf. Wahrscheinlich um eine jüngere Kopfverletzung zu verdecken.

“Was kann ich ihnen bringen?” Erkundigte sich der Mann höfflich. Der DI konnte ihn nur verblüfft anstarren. Während dem Lockenkopf eine schwere Last von der Schulter fiel. Er war so froh das er den Mann vor sich am liebsten umarmt hätte. Aber das konnte er nicht. Noch nicht, dachte er und wollte sich in Geduld üben. Doch Lestrade wollte und konnte sich nicht weiter zurück halten. Den er hatte sich schon darauf vorbereitet mit Sherlock über Doktor Watsons Beerdigung zu reden. Nun stand der lang Verschwundene einfach vor ihnen.

“Oh Gott John du lebst! Warum hast du dich nicht mal gemeldet? Verdammt wir haben dich überall gesucht!” Dabei packte er den Kerl an den Schultern. Wobei dieser erschrocken auswich und sich die Schulter hielt.

“Sie müssen mich verwechseln. Ich bin Joe Foster.” Erklärte er etwas angespannt.

“Erkennst du uns denn nicht? Wir sinds doch Greg und dein M..” Er hätte ja noch weiter geplaudert doch der Größere trat ihm einfach auf dem Fuß und nahm ihn zur Seite.

“Lestrade hast du nicht zugehört als Miss Barley uns von dem Unfall berichtete?! Mit der Kopfbedeckung will Mr. Foster sicher seine Verletzung verbergen. Kurz seit dem Autounfall leidet er sicher an retrograden Amnesie. Das heisst er erinnert sich wirklich nicht mehr an uns.” Als er zu ende sprach wendete Sherlock sich wieder an den Blonden. Dieser sah ihn kurz wie hypnotisiert an bevor er beschämend weg sah als er bemerkt wurde.

“Joe das ist der Mann von dem Bild.” Nun kam auch die junge Frau zurück. Umgezogen und mit einer Schürze um die Hüfte gebunden. Schnell zog sie Joe zur Seite.

“Jess ich hatte dir doch gesagt das nicht zu machen. Wo hast du das Bild überhaut hingelegt?” Sie zuckte darauf hin entschuldigend mit den Schultern.

“Das habe ich Mister Holmes gegeben.” Dabei zeigte sie auf Sherlock.

“Wie konntest du das tun Jess? Gott ist mir das peinlich. Der denkt doch..”

“Entschuldigen Sie aber die junge Frau tat es nur weil sie sich um ihr Wohl sorgt. Ausserdem sind Sie ein begabter Künstler.” Ein wenig verblüfft sah Joe Sherlock an. Dann kratze er sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. Da rief aus einer der hinteren Räumlichkeiten jemand nach Jessica.

“Deine Mutter braucht dich. Das hier klären wir aber noch.” Damit war die junge Frau wieder verschwunden. Mr. Foster wendete sich wieder an die wartenden Männer.

“Hören sie! Egal was Jessica ihnen erzählt hat. Es hat nichts zu bedeuten. Ich weiss zwar auch nicht warum ich diese Träume habe, aber ich will sie damit nicht belästigen. Trotzdem bin ich dankbar das sie das Mädchen heil wieder gebracht haben. Aber ich muss sie bitten etwas zu bestellen oder sie gehen einfach wieder.” Erneut wollte Greg eingreifen doch der Detektiv war wieder schneller.

“Also stimmt es wirklich? Sie erinnern sich an nichts was vor dem Unfall passiert ist? Wann war dieser Unfall genau?” Langsam wurde der Größere ungehalten. Denn er dachte John würde wenigstens ihn erkennen. Jedenfalls dachte er das als er diese Skizze sah.

“Ich lebe hier schon fast einen Monat und ja ich weis fast nichts mehr vor dieser Zeit. Warum sollte mich das auch interessieren?” Jetzt war Sherlock doch ein wenig erschüttert. So kannte er John gar nicht.

“Was ist wenn sie von Freunden und Familienmitgliedern vermisst werden?” Erkundigte er sich vorsichtig.

“Selbst wenn es so wäre. Warum hat niemand versucht mich zu finden? Keine Nachricht gar nichts. Jessica und ihre Mutter waren die einzigen die sich um mich gekümmert haben. Dafür bin ich ihnen dankbar und arbeite dafür hier.” Dem DI wurde das alles zu viel.

“Du bist nicht dieser Joe Foster. Du bist John Watson. Fällt dir denn überhaupt nichts ein? Was ist mit deiner Schwester? Oder deiner Wohnung in der Baker Street? Was ist mit Sh..”

“Wo ist der Ring?” Schnitt Sherlock dem Grauhaarigen wieder das Wort ab und sah den wiedergefundenen John der nun Joe hieß an.

“Ring?” Verwirrt blickte er kurz in das Gesicht des Schlaukopfes dann aber wieder weg. Dieser fragte sich wie es möglich war das John sein Ehering abhanden gekommen war. Denn er hatte ihn noch nie verloren. Da war es egal in welcher Situation sie sich gerade befanden. Der Blondschopf behielt ihr Siegel immer an der Hand.

“John du bist verheiratet.” Klärte der Inspektor den Verwirrten energisch auf.

“Wie oft noch! Ich bin nicht dieser John. Mein Name ist Joe Foster.” Langsam wurde Joe verärgert.

“Hier.” Sherlock streckte dem Mann seinen echten Ausweiß hin.

“John Hamisch Watson? Nein. Das kann nicht sein. Gott mein Kopf..” Damit brach der Mann zusammen und der Detektiv konnte ihn gerade noch so auffangen. Betrübt sah er auf den Blonden herab. Nun hatte er endlich seinen John wieder doch der erinnerte sich nicht an ihn. Verzweiflung kam langsam in ihm hoch denn er hatte schon von Amnesiepatienten gehört die sich nie wieder an das alte Leben erinnerten.

“Joe!” Brüllte plötzlich eine ältere Frau und kniete sich zu Sherlock nieder.

“Was haben sie getan?” Fragte sie scharf die beiden Männer.

“Na hören sie mal! Wir wollten ihm helfen und..” Doch zum wiederholten male kam Greg nicht zum Ende seines Satzes.

“Nein sie hören zu! Joe ist noch nicht ganz wieder kuriert von diesem Unfall. Er braucht keine unnötige Aufregung. Ich zeige ihnen wo sein Zimmer ist. Dort werden sie ihn hinbringen und dann werden sie wieder verschwinden.” Dann ist das wohl Natalie Barley, dachte Sherlock. Jessica hatte ihm auch von ihrer Mutter berichtet. Sie war eine eher stämmige Frau mit schulterlangen dunkelblonden Haaren. Das Gesprochene hörte sich mehr wie ein Befehl an als eine Bitte und trotzdem gehorchte der Detektiv der Frau und brachte John in sein Zimmer. Aber ans gehen dachte er noch lange nicht.

“Was sollen wir nun machen?” Wollte der Inspektor wissen als Sherlock wieder zu ihm stieß. Es wurde schon langsam dunkel und beide standen nachdenklich vor dem Wagen.

“Er würde sich vielleicht wieder an alles erinnern wenn John wieder mit nach London zurück kommen würde. Aber so muss er ja denken das er ein anderer ist wenn man ihm das schon einen Monat eintrichtert.” Wütend schoss Lestrade einen Stein bei Seite der gerade noch vor seinen Füßen lag. Den Lockenkopf beschäftigte etwas ganz anderes. Er war selbstverständlich froh darüber das John noch lebte und er war den beiden Frauen auch dankbar das sie sich um ihn kümmerten. Nichts desto trotz gehörte John in die Baker Street. An seine Seite. Was ihn aber gerade am meisten plagte war die Frage wie der Blonde hier soweit raus kam. Es ist kein Ort den er je erwähnte noch war es ein Straße die zu jemanden führte den er kannte.

Was wollte John also hier? Sherlock wusste das da irgend etwas faul war. Nur was es war das wollte ihm nicht einfallen. Eins war klar er musste noch mal mit dieser Jessica reden. Vielleicht hatte sie etwas verschwiegen oder ihn am Ende sogar belogen. Doch dafür hatte sie keinen Grund. Wenn sie nicht im Scotland Yard aufgetaucht wäre dann würde Sherlock auch nicht hier stehen. Er wollte es sich gar nicht weiter durch den Kopf gehen lassen was gewesen wäre wenn Miss Barley nie aufgetaucht wäre. Wichtig war jetzt das er Joe klar machte wer er wirklich war. Plötzlich fiel ihm ein Stein vor die Füße. Der Grauhaarige der immer noch meckernd auf der Fahrerseite des Wagens stand bekam davon nichts mit. Kurz sah er sich nochmal um dann hob er den Stein auf. Unter dem schweren Brocken klebte ein Zettel.

 

**Kommen sie morgen 10 Uhr wieder. Wenn ein blauer Pick-up nicht mehr vorm Eingang steht ist John (so ist doch sein richtiger Name) allein. Sie haben dann knappe zwei Stunden Zeit. Helfen sie ihm**

**Jessica Barley**

 

“Lestrade wir fahren.” Verwundert drehte der Inspektor sich um.

“Ohne John? Oh ich kenne den Gesichtsausdruck. Du hast einen Plan nicht wahr?”

“Das kann man so sagen.” Damit stieg Sherlock in den Wagen und sie fuhren zurück nach London wo Greg ihn Zuhause absetzte. Seine erste Aufgabe war zwar lästig aber es musste getan werden. Nämlich allen erzählen das er den Doktor wieder gefunden hatte. Zwei Stunden später war auch das erledigt. Es hatte eigentlich nur so lange gedauert weil er Harriet nicht los geworden war. Er musste ihr auch noch versprechen das er und John sie besuchen würden wenn der Blonde wieder halbwegs bei Verstand war. Auch Mrs. Hudson war völlig aus dem Häuschen. Sherlock freute sich zwar auch das sein Mann fast unversehrt war aber es störte ihn wahnsinnig das John oder Joe nichts von ihm wissen wollte. Von Anfang an wusste er das die Zeichnung von seinem Doktor war. Eher abwesend nahm er seinen Ring zwischen die Finger. Der Blonde hatte ihn also vergessen. Nein das war das falsche Wort. Sein Erinnerungen wurden nur durch ein Ereignis blockiert. Aufgeben würde er auf jeden Fall nicht so leicht.

Am nächsten morgen stand das Genie mehr als rechtzeitig auf. Nach dem Duschen warf er sich in einer seiner besten Anzüge. Das Hemd wählte er auch mit bedacht aus. Er wusste es mussten Sachen sein die John an ihm gefielen. Dann noch das teure Aftershave aufgetragen und fertig war sein Flirtoutfit. Schnell lief er nach unten auf die Straße um ins Taxi zu steigen das er vorher noch gerufen hatte. Jeglichen Ablauf ließ er sich noch mal durch den Kopf gehen. Schließlich musste er für jedes Szenario bereit sein. Gegen halb zehn kam er dann am gewünschten Ort an. Sherlock bittete den Taxifahrer ein wenig langsamer vorbei zu fahren und einer der Außenspiegel zu verstellen. Ein wenig irritiert tat dieser das dann auch. So konnte Sherlock sich ducken und nach sehen ob der blaue Wagen noch da stand. Als er ihn aber dann doch entdeckte wies er seinem Fahrer an auf den ersten freien Parkplatz zu fahren und sich eine Straßenkarte raus zu holen. Dann sollte er so tun als würde er diese lesen. Es dauerte aber nicht lange da hörte Sherlock das sich ein Auto in Bewegung setze und der Taxifahrer bestätigte ihm das es der Pick-up war. Ein wenig genervt davon das er sich die ganze Zeit ducken musste, stieg er dann aus dem Wagen, bezahlte seinen Fahrer ordentlich und spazierte gekonnt elegant zur Eingangstür.

“Nein nicht sie schon wieder!” Das war das erste was der Detektiv zu hören bekam als er eintrat. Ihm war klar das es so einfach nichts werden würde. Also räusperte er sich und setze seinen ersten Zug.

“Es ist zwecklos zu leugnen das ich ihr Interesse geweckt habe. Ich habe den Blick gesehen denn sie mir gestern zugeworfen haben.” Joe schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging nach hinten in die Küche. Bevor der Lockenkopf etwas hinterher rufen konnte stand der Blonde schon wieder vor ihm.

“Hier.” Damit stellte er Sherlock einen Teller mit einem großen Omelett hin. Dem Zustand zu urteilen nach wurde dieses vor wenigen Minuten zubereitet.

“Es war zwar mein Frühstück aber sie sehen aus als bräuchten sie es dringender. Ein paar Kilos mehr würde ihnen sicher gut tun.” Meinte Joe weiterhin und dann drehte er sich wieder zu einem Berg Besteck das anscheinend poliert werden musste. Ein wenig verärgert griff Sherlock nach der Gabel die auf dem Tellerrand lag und fing an zu essen. Innerlich fragte er sich warum er vergessen hatte das er zu schmal im Gesicht war. Da war es nur verständlich das Joe/John nicht darauf ansprang. Denn er mochte es nie wenn Sherlock zu dünn war. So musste er seine Taktik ändern.

“Waren wir Freunde?” Der Größere wunderte sich etwas über die Frage kaute aber erst aus bevor er sprach.

“Ja.” Das war die einzige Erklärung die er hatte. Vorerst wollte er den Doktor nicht mit anderen Dingen behelligen. Es ist meistens nicht gut wenn man Leute dazu zwingt sich zu erinnern.

“Detektiv Inspektor Lestrade meinte gestern das ich verheiratet sei. Warum ist meine Frau dann nicht hier?” Der Schwarzhaarige blinzelte kurz und sah wieder auf sein Essen. Er hatte fast mehr als die Hälfte seines Omeletts verspeist als er sich dazu brachte seinen Gegenüber zu antworten.

“Das ist nicht so einfach. Ich kann nur bezeugen das du... das sie sehr vermisst werden.” Nach all der Zeit John wieder zu siezen war schon recht seltsam für ihn.

“Was mache ich beruflich so?” Wechselte Joe das Thema weil ihm die Stimmung die von seinem Gast ausging nicht gefiel. Aus irgend einem Grund wollte er den Schwarzhaarigen keinen Kummer bereiten.

“Sie sind Arzt.” Ein kleine Pause entstand als sich Sherlock wieder was in den Mund schob und auskaute.

“Und wenn ich das so sagen kann ein sehr guter. Bis jetzt gab es nichts wo du ....sie nicht weiter wussten.” Plötzlich dachte das Genie an all die Male als er in irgend einer Art verletzt war. John wusste bei allen Dingen Rat und stand ihm immer zur Seite.  

“Warum können sie mich nicht ansehen?” Jetzt war Sherlock dran Fragen zu stellen und das interessierte ihn gerade am meisten. Der Mann gegenüber zuckte aber auf das Gesagte leicht zusammen.

“Ich ... ich weiß nicht genau was es ist. Wenn ich sie ansehe sagt mir irgend ein Gefühl das sie gefährlich sind. Sie rufen in mir Bilder hervor die mir nicht ganz geheuer sind. Da sind Menschen die teilweise schlimm zugerichtet wurden und sie stehen amüsiert drum herum. Ich trau mich gar nicht zu fragen aber sind sie ein Killer?” Der Detektiv rollte nur geplagt mit den Augen. Wenn er wirklich ein Mörder wäre dann hätte er wohl diese Natalie zuerst umgebracht. Was soll überhaupt die Frage?

“Das war ein Witz.” Fügte der Blonde jetzt noch hinzu.

“Wenn sie wirklich einer wären dann würde hier schon einer Leiche spielen. Humor steht bei ihnen nicht gerade ganz oben oder? Wie dem auch sei. Geben sie den Teller her. Wollen sie noch was zu trinken?”

“Ein Wasser. Ich sage es aber gleich ich werde nicht so einfach gehen.” Klärte der Jüngere schnell auf.

“Gut. Da sonst niemand hier ist habe ich jemanden zum reden.” Meinte Joe lässig und lief mit dem Teller nach hinten. Als er mit einer Wasserflasche wieder vor kam sah er wieder alles andere an als den Lockenkopf. Diesen verletzte das zwar aber er wollte es nicht zeigen. So strafte er die Schultern und sah sich kurz um. Durch die großen Fenster hatte er ein guten Blick zum Parkplatz. Er konnte zum Glück erkennen das dieser noch leer war.

“Um diese Zeit kommen eher selten Leute her.” Erklärte der Mann hinterm Tresen während er ein Glas aus dem Schrank nahm.

“Sagen sie John ....Joe warum wollen sie sich an ihr früheres Leben nicht erinnern? Sie können doch wenigstens ihr Verwandten und Freunde mal besuchen. Nur damit die wissen das sie noch am Leben sind.”

“Ich habe die Fahndung gehört. Durchs Radio meine ich. Es war eher zufällig. Ich dachte noch das es nicht schön ist wenn ein junger Mann so aus seinem Umfeld gerissen wird.” Verwirrt starrte Sherlock dem anderen auf den Rücken.

“Ich kann also nicht dieser John sein. Denn ich bin schon viel älter als er.” Der Jüngere konnte es nicht fassen und stand auf. Dabei schmiss er fast das Glas um das ihm Joe nein John nebenbei hingestellt hatte.

“War dir der Ausweis nicht Beweis genug?” Fragte er etwas lauter.

“Das könnte genau so gut ne Fälschung sein.” Das ist keine Blockade im Kopf sondern Sturheit, dachte Sherlock gereizt.

“Selbst wenn es so wäre. Was hätte ich für einen Grund an einem unbekannten Ort nach einem einen völlig Fremden zu suchen. Der obendrein noch ein völlig nutzloser Idiot ist.” Er verlor die Fassung also brüllte er den letzen Satz nur noch.

“Anderson.” Verdutz drehte sich der Blonde dann doch um.

“Wie war das?” Hakte der Größere vorsichtig nach.

“Ich weis nicht was plötzlich war. Sie haben was von nutzloser Idiot gefaselt und da kam mir das Wort Anderson in den Sinn.” Seufzend schlug sein Gesprächpartner die Hände vor das Gesicht und setze sich wieder. Schön das er seinem Mann auf die Sprünge half. Aber musste er sich als erstes genau an den Trottel erinnern.

“Anderson. Ist das jemand bestimmtes? Nach ihrer Reaktion zu urteilen wollten sie nicht das ich mich an den Namen erinnere. Also raus damit?” Der Detektiv tat wie ihm gehießen.

“Anderson ist jemand der mich aus reinen Vergnügen bei der Arbeit stört. Jedenfalls denke ich das es ihm Freude bereitet mich zu nerven.”

“Und was habe ich mit ihm zu tun? Nervt er auch mich?”

“Du.. Sie kommen meistens gut mit ihm aus.”

“Meistens? Sie können ruhig beim du bleiben.” Sagte Joe freundlich. “Wenn sie sich dabei besser fühlen.”

“In Ordnung aber nur wenn es sich auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht.”

“Geht klar. Also?”

“Na ja du hast Anderson schon mal fast die Nase gebrochen.”

“Hm? Irre ich mich oder klang das gerade erfreut als du das gesagt hast? Aber nein. Ich meinte könnte ich also deinen Namen erfahren? Holmes ist dein Nachname oder?”

“Sherlock Holmes.” Sagte der Detektiv und achtete auf jegliche Regung an dem anderen Mannes. Doch zu seiner Enttäuschung passierte nichts außergewöhnliches.

“Sonderbar Name.” War das einzige was er zu hören bekam.

“Aber wieder zu diesem Anderson. Warum habe ich ihm die Nase brechen wollen?” Fuhr er dann doch noch gespannt fort.

"Er war mal wieder sehr beleidigend und ich nehme an das gefiel dir nicht." Antworte Sherlock ein wenig patzig.

“Meine..” Da hörte der Jüngere ein Auto und drehte sich flink um. Die Zeit war doch noch längst nicht um und trotzdem stand der blaue Wagen wieder auf dem Platz vor dem Gebäude.

“John lass dir das ganze noch mal durch den Kopf gehen. Du musst ja nicht hier weg. Ich möchte nur...” Doch er wurde durch Jessicas Mutter Misses Barley unterbrochen. Diese stürmte quasi in den Raum als sie Sherlock von außen sah.

“Sie schon wieder. Wusst ichs doch das da was faul ist.” Herrschte sie ihn an.

“Warum können sie den Mann nicht in Ruhe genesen lassen? Los gehen sie! Sollten sie nochmals auftauchen rufe ich die Polizei!” Der Detektiv kannte solche Sprüche schon zu genüge und ließ sich durch sowas nicht einschüchtern. Dennoch verließ er das Café mit einen letzen Blick auf seinem Mann. Auf dem Parkplatz stieß er auf die jüngere Barley.

“Es tut mir Leid. Ich konnte meine Mutter nicht länger aufhalten. Haben sie denn etwas erreichen können?”

“Nicht wirklich und es ist wohl auch das Beste wenn ich nicht mehr her komme.” Dabei drehte er sich nun ganz zu der jungen Frau. Diese sah ihn kurz merkwürdig an. Er folgte ihren Blick und sah das dieser seinem Hals galt oder vielmehr der Kette die darum befestig war. Als er vorher so verärgert aufgestanden war musste sie über sein Hemd gerutscht sein.

“Auf Wiedersehen.” Eigentlich sagte man sowas nicht wenn man nicht vor hatte wieder zu kommen. Innerlich hoffte er dennoch an den Ort zurück zu kehren um John zu sehen. Damit ging er an ihr vorbei zur Straße wo er schon eine bekannte Limousine erkannte. In einer schnellen eleganten Bewegung ließ er den Ring wieder unter seiner Kleidung verschwinden während er auf den Wagen zu ging.

“Mycroft willst du mich jetzt schon einliefern lassen?” Begrüßte er seinen Bruder wie immer freundlich.

“Du hast ihn gefunden. Wenn du willst können wir John zu ..” Doch Sherlock wollte nichts weiter hören.

“Wir können ihn nicht zwingen.” Erklärte er lauter. Es herrschte kurze Stille bis sich der Jüngere wieder äusserte.

“Mycroft er erkennt mich nicht mehr.” Der ältere Holmes sah seinen Bruder selten so verletzt. Natürlich wollte Sherlock alles andere als schwach wirken doch nach dem Tag war ihm das relativ egal. Sein Ehemann wusste nicht mehr wer er war. Bevor er mit John eine Beziehung eingegangen war glaubte er immer daran das er nicht der Richtige für den Blonden war. Das er ihm nur schaden würde und das diese Gefühle so wieso nicht von Dauer waren. Nun hatte John oder Joe ein anderes Leben und schien damit glücklich zu sein. Wie hoch war die Chance das ein Mafiamitglied den Mann hinter dem Tresen erschoss oder ihn kidnappte nur weil er mit ihm verheiratet war. Niemand würde ihm nachstellen oder ihn sonst irgendwie etwas antun wollen. An dieser Raststätte hatte sein Mann eine höhere Lebenserwartung als an seiner Seite. John wusste was auf ihn zukam und trotzdem war er immer für ihn da. Wahrscheinlich war das jetzt die Chance einen Schlussstrich unter das ganze zu ziehen. John. Nein er ist jetzt Joe und er weis nichts von all seinen früheren Taten und solange er an diesem Ort verharrte würde das auch so bleiben. All diese Gedanken schnürten ihm die Luft ab. Sherlock atmete einmal tief durch.

“Mycroft muss man deinem neuen Fahrer ein Schild vor die Nase halten oder wie vermittelt man ihm das er los fahren soll?” Meinte er nebenbei als er bemerkte das sie immer noch standen.

“Willst du gar nichts weiter unternehmen?” Erkundigte sich der Ältere ein wenig überrascht. Denn er konnte nicht glauben das Sherlock so einfach aufgeben wollte.

“John oder vielmehr Joe hat mir zu verstehen gegeben das er sich nicht erinnern will. Da kann man nichts machen.” Es klang als würde der Detektiv über etwas belangloses wie das Wetter reden. Doch Mycroft kannte seinen jüngeren Bruder besser und es war wohl das Beste wenn er ihn gleich zu sich nahm. Wenn Sherlock erst mal wieder in der Wohnung in der Baker Street war hatte er wenig Zuversicht das ihn ohne Gewalt wieder da raus bekam. Dem Genie hingegen war es gleichgültig wohin er gebracht wurde. Hauptsache er bekam ein Bett und ein wenig Schlaf. Nicht das er sich ausruhen müsste aber in seinen Träumen konnte er sich noch eine Weile vor machen das John noch bei ihm und somit alles in Ordnung war. An die Realität konnte er sich immer noch gewöhnen. Doch das konnte seiner Meinung nach warten.

 

...

 

Kaum erwarten konnte es dagegen Jessica. Denn ganzen Abend betete sie innerlich das die Zeit schneller vergehen möge. Denn sie musste mit Joe reden. Zu ihrem Pech verirrten sich gerade heute viele Leute hier her. Das Geschimpfe von ihrer Mutter bereitete ihr zwar heute Mittag Unbehagen. Doch so einfach das Handtuch schmeißen konnte und wollte sie auch nicht. Weil ihr Zimmer fast neben dem ihres neuen Untermieters lag konnte sie immer hören wann dieser schlecht schlief. Manchmal stand sie auf und stellte sich vor seine Tür. Sie hörte dann entweder Schreie der Verzweiflung oder Namen. Sie waren nicht immer deutlich aber wenn sie welche genau verstand dann schrieb sie sich diese auf. So fand sie auch heraus das es einen DI namens Lestrade geben musste. Der Name Sherlock fiel fast immer doch Jessica konnte bis sie das Yard besuchte nichts damit anfangen. Eins war ihr klar. Dieser Sherlock Holmes spielte anscheinend eine wichtige Rolle in Joes vorigen Leben. Sie musste sich langsam einreden das der Mann nicht Joe hieß sondern John. Sie mochte ihn. Sehr sogar. Er ist noch nicht lange bei ihnen trotzdem sah sie in ihm sowas wie einen Vater. Ihren richtigen Vater hatte sie nie kennen gelernt und ihr Mutter schwieg nur über dieses Thema. Aber was sollte John hier, wenn er in Wahrheit schon jemanden hatte. Vielleicht sogar eine Familie die daheim wartete bis ein Zeichen von ihm eintraf. Dann war da noch diese eigenartige Sache mit dem Ring. Das goldene Etwas was dieser Detektiv um den Hals trug hatte sie schon mal irgendwo gesehen. Doch ihr wollte einfach nicht einfallen wo. Ihre Mutter konnte sie schlecht fragen. Sie wollte John ja um jeden Preis hier behalten. Da sich die beiden auch angefreundet hatten. Das war aber auch eine Zwickmühle in der sie steckte. Wenn sie in der ganzen Sache nicht weiter rumstocherte wäre Johns Familie unglücklich. Sollte sie aber weiter machte wären sie beide irgendwann wieder auf sich alleine gestellt. Seufzend ging sie noch zu einem neu besetzen Tisch und nahm mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln die Bestellung entgegen.

Irgend wann nach zwei Uhr morgens legte sich das ganze Trubel endlich und es waren nur noch eine handvoll Kraftfahrer anwesend. Sie war lange Schichten schon gewöhnt und ihre Mutter ließ sie meistens schlafen wenn nicht so viel los war. John der wieder am seinem Platz am Eingang zu finden war wischte verträumt etwas zu oft über die Oberfläche des Tresen.

“John schläfst du schon?” Es kam ein wenig schüchtern aus ihr heraus weil sie nicht wusste wie der Mann reagieren würde wenn er mit dem anderen Namen angesprochen wurde.

“Nein Sarah ich..” Dann sah der Blonde das Mädchen irritiert an. Sie war genauso perplex wie er.

“Tut mir Leid Jess. Ich weis nicht was das war oder wer Sarah ist.” Konfus hielt er sich den Kopf. Dann bemerkte er etwas.

“Du hast John gesagt?! Glaubst du etwa das ich das bin?” Fast verzweifelt sah er der jungen Frau nun wieder ins Gesicht.

“Um ehrlich zu sein ja. Es gibt da Dinge die ich dir beichten muss. Ich war gestern nicht in der Stadt um mich nach einen anderen Job umzusehen. Ich habe DI Lestrade gefunden weil du ihn in deinen Träumen gerufen hast.” Enttäuscht sah John auf den Boden.

“Die Sache geht dich nichts an. Warum willst du nicht verstehen das es das Beste ist wenn alles so bleibt?”

Jessica schluckte schwer. Sie mochte es nicht wenn ihr Freund sauer auf sie war.

“Nicht nur den DI hast du gerufen. Sherlock Holmes erwähnst du immer wenn du im Schlaf sprichst und Albträume hast. Der Mann muss dir irgend was bedeuten und umgekehrt genau so. Wieso sollte er sich sonst die Mühe machen bis hier raus zu fahren? Du hättest sein Gesicht sehen sollen als ich ihm deine Zeichnung gezeigt habe. Es war nicht staunen über dein Können was ich da sah. Sondern er hatte es wiedererkannt. Er kann den Zeichenstil nur wiedererkennen wenn er dich vorher bei der Arbeit schon mal gesehen hatte.” Bei den letzten Worten zitterte sie ein bisschen weil sie sich so in Rage geredet hatte.

“Jessica ist ja gut. Du bist übermüdet. Geh ins Bett.” Sie wollte das Thema aber nicht so einfach beenden.

“Aber ..” Doch der Mann wollte sie nicht aussprechen lassen.

“Nichts aber. Den Rest besprechen wir morgen.” Meinte John dann noch unnachsichtig. Doch Jess tat wie ihr aufgetragen wenn auch widerwillig. Ohne ein Wort verließ sie also den Vorderraum und marschierte hinter in die Küche zu ihrer Mutter.

“Es sind nicht mehr so viele Leute da. Geh ins Bett.” Riet ihr ihre Mutter die gerade den Herd reinigte.

“Ja das hat mir John auch geraten.” Meinte sie patzig und sie stiefelte nun auch aus der Küche. Sie hörte noch ihre Mutter rufen das sie ihn Joe nennen sollte aber das war ihr egal. In ihrem Zimmer angekommen schmiss sie sich erschöpft auf ihr Bett. Der Detektiv sah alles andere als glücklich aus als er ihr Restorant verließ. Er sah aus als hätte er jemanden sehr wichtiges verloren und sie wusste haargenau das John dieser jemand war. Sie wollte den Freund den sie gefunden hatte nicht verlieren. Das wollte sie genau so wenig wie andere Leute unglücklich machen. Was konnte man also in so einer Situation tun? Jessica zerbrach sich über diese Angelegenheit lange den Kopf. Zumindest so lange bis sie der Schlaf einholte.

Einige Zeit später sah John noch mal in ihr Zimmer. Er wollte sich entschuldigen doch was hatte er erwartet wenn er das Mädchen schlafen schickte. Leise schloss er also wieder die Tür und ging wieder nach vorne wo nun kein Gast mehr zu sehen war. Die Uhr an der Wand zeigte an das es schon fast fünf Uhr war.

“Du solltest dir auch eine Mütze voll Schlaf gönnen.” Meinte Natalie freundlich weil sie sah wie kaputt er war. Der Blonde nickte und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer. Als er seine Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte lehnte er sich mit den Rücken an diese. Eigentlich war er nicht im geringsten müde. Seit er hier war konnte er locker ein bis zwei Nächte durch machen ohne zu schlafen als wäre er das gewohnt.  Das einzige was er brauchte war Zeit zum Nachdenken. Langsam schleppte er sich also doch zum Bett und setze sich. Ihm schmerzte die Schulter. Schon wieder. Allmählich fragte der Blonde sich was es damit auf sich hatte und ob es mit der Narbe zu tun hatte die sich auf seiner Schulter abzeichnete. Vielleicht hätte er sich bei diesem Sherlock Holmes erkundigen sollen. Arzt war er also. Interessant und trotzdem wusste er nicht wie er Leute behandeln sollte. Da ist absolut nichts medizinisches in seinem Kopf. Was er zu diesen Mann sagte war im nachhinein betrachtet nicht sehr freundlich. Er und dieser Sherlock waren also Freunde. Doch was hat dieser Mann mit toten Menschen zu tun? War er Pathologe? Nein. In seinen Träumen sah er ihn immer mit einem dunklen Mantel und er untersuchte diese Leichen mit Vorfreude. Das war ihm einfach zu viel. Jessica sagte er würde im Schlaf diesen Mann rufen. Aber er erinnerte sich nicht daran es getan zu haben. Dann war da dieser Anderson.

“Anderson.” Seltsam aber dieser Name hinterließ einen schlechten Geschmack auf seiner Zunge. Sherlock meinte diese Person piesackte ihn gerne bei der Arbeit. Er strengte sich wirklich an. Mit jedem Fetzten Erinnerung würde er sich schon zufrieden geben. Die Details über seine Ehe hätte er gern zuerst. Hieß seine Frau vielleicht Sarah? Wie schlimm musste es für den Ehepartner sein wenn man ihn nicht mehr erkennt und die gemeinsame Zeit vergessen hatte? Vielleicht war es besser das er sie noch nicht wieder sah. Vorher wollte er sich zumindest an ein Gesicht wiedererinnern. Deprimiert legte er sich aufs Bett und starrte auf den Finger an den er vermutete das da ein Ring war. Da war jemand der ihn liebte und vermisste. Sherlock bezeugte dies ja aber in ihm war nur Angst. Was wenn er jemand war der er gar nicht mehr sein wollte? War dieser John ein anständiger Mensch. Nur weil Sherlock ihm erzählte das er ein guter Arzt war hieß das lange noch nicht das dies auch in privaten Angelegenheiten galt. Eigentlich fand er sein bisheriges Leben ganz akzeptabel. Zumindest die Zeit die er wiederrufen konnte. Nach und nach versuchte er alle Teile die er schon hatte in seinem Kopf zusammen zufügen. Aber da war noch eine Kleinigkeit die ihn störte. Jessica meinte das dieser Holmes sich extra die Mühe machte bis hier her zu fahren. Das kann dann nur bedeuten er hatte auch in der Stadt gelebt. Was wollte er also an ein Platz der so weit von London entfernt war? Was geschäftliches oder doch einen kleine Urlaub oder schlimmer wollte er flüchten? Und wenn ja vor was oder wem? All diese verwirrenden Gedanken bereiteten dem Liegenden schon wieder Kopfschmerzen und so entschied er sich doch für eine Weile die Augen zu schließen.

Zur selben Zeit in der Küche hatte Misses Barley alles wieder aufgeräumt und sauber gemacht. Doch bevor sie sich eine Auszeit gönnte lief sie zu dem hohen Schrank und nahm die silberne Dose mit der Aufschrift Pottasche herunter. Um diese Jahreszeit brauchte sie das Zeug nie also war das Gefäß auch leer. Bis auf einen kleinen goldenen Gegenstand der da eigentlich nicht reingehörte. Dieser lag einsam am Boden der Dose. Natalie hatte ihn vorsichtshalber an dem Tag von Joes auftauchen hier versteckt. Natürlich wussten weder der Blondschopf noch ihre Tochter davon. Denn sie zog ihn heimlich von Finger ihres neuen Untermieters als dieser zum ersten mal vor ihnen Bewusstlos wurde. Später erinnerte er sich zu ihren Nutzen einfach nicht mehr daran. Ihr war es egal wie und warum der Mann hier gelandet war. Er war für sie nur Mittel zum Zweck. Ein Werkzeug für ihre Rache an Sherlock Holmes. Natürlich hatte dieser Detektiv sie längst vergessen. Um nicht aufzufliegen hatte sie auch ihren Namen ändern lassen. Eigentlich wollte sie Doktor Watson töten. Aber auf eine ganz andere Weise. Nie im Traum hatte sie daran gedacht das er mit Gedächtnisverlust vor ihre Tür auftauchen würde. Das machte vieles für Natalie um einiges leichter. Die Amnesie des Blonden war das Beste was ihr passieren konnte. Erstens hatte sie eine neue Arbeitskraft und zweitens sie traf diesen überheblichen Detektiv endlich an einem wunden Punkt. Nach all den Jahren fängt der Mann nämlich an sich zu fühlen wie sie. Allein und verlassen. Holmes hatte sie nicht mal erkannt als er hier auftauchte. Aber innerlich freute sie sich darüber. So konnte sie die Sache weiter durchziehen ohne den Blonden töten zu müssen. Sie musste nur darauf acht geben das sich der Doktor nicht mehr an sein altes Leben erinnerte.

 

...

 

"Ist das wirklich so?" Entsetzt über die Geschichte die ihr Sherlock erzählte konnte Mrs. Hudson gar nicht mehr heraus bringen.

"So sieht es aus. Ich will sie auch nicht länger aufhalten." Damit ging der Detektiv weiter nach oben in seine Wohnung. Nach vier Tagen ließ ihn Mycroft endlich wieder zurück in die Bakerstreet. Wo er auch gleich seine Vermieterin im Hausflur begegnete. Er konnte ja verstehen das die Frau besorgt war und sie hätte ihm noch sonst was aufgedrängelt wenn er unten geblieben wäre. Doch Sherlock verlangen nach Gesellschaft schwand genau so dahin wie das verlangen nach Nahrung. Ja er würde jeden Tag etwas zu sich nehmen aber nur damit sein Bruder nicht wieder kam und ihn zu belehren versuchte. Für ihn war das Essen auch eher ein hinter würgen als genießen. Wie oft sass er mit John in irgendwelchen Läden und er bestellte nichts. Nur um im Nachhinein das Essen von den Blonden zu klauen. Von dessen Teller schmeckte es einfach besser. Was würde er jetzt dafür geben das ihn sein Mann dafür ausschimpfte. Er würde es sogar begrüßen wenn er von dem anderen mit der Gabel gestochen werden würde. Das ist zwar nur einmal aus versehen passiert, trotzdem müsste der Arzt hier sein um das zu tun und dafür würde er alles hinnehmen. Oben angekommen schloss er die Wohnzimmertür hinter sich sorgfältig. Sherlock wollte heute einfach keine Besucher mehr empfangen. Weder seine Vermieterin noch Lestrade. Dieser hatte zwar schon zehn Nachrichten auf seinem Handy hinterlassen aber er dachte das auch er irgend wann mitbekommen würde das er keine Lust auf Konversationen hatte. Noch einen Tag ohne ihn konnte Scotland Yard schon verkraften. Früher ist London auch ohne ihn ausgekommen.

"Es scheint als wären wir wieder unter uns." Sprach er monoton zu dem Skelettschädel der ihn nur weiter stumm musterte. Ja er redete manchmal ohne Ende oder sprach stundenlang oder tagelang nicht aber er merkte immer hin schon ob John gegenwärtig oder ausgegangen war. Jetzt würde diese nervende Stille wieder eintreten. Lustlos ließ er sich so wie er war auf die Couch fallen. Alles andere war einfach nicht wichtig genug um sich dafür zu bemühen. Langsam schloss er die Augen. Ihm war klar das er in den letzten Tagen fast nur geschlafen hatte dennoch fühlte er sich heute wieder so schläfrig. Er hoffte das gleich das Handy seines Mannes klingeln würde um ihn endlich aus diesem langwierigen Albtraum zu befreien.

 

...

 

“...Sherlock...bitte geh nicht...” Der Blonde schmiss sich von der einen zur anderen Seite.

“Sherlock!” Mit einem Ruck sass er aufrecht im Bett. Ihm schmerzte zwar wieder die Schulter aber versuchte es fürs erste zu ignorieren. Hatte er gerade geschrien und zwar den Namen Sherlock? Er blinzelte und merkte das ihm eine Träne die Wange herunterlief. Prüfend fasste er sich mit der Hand ins Gesicht und musste feststellen das es nicht die einzige war. Der Mann fühlte sich auf eine seltsame Art scheußlich. Er konnte es nicht mal richtig beschreiben. Als hätte er etwas schreckliches getan was er nun bereute. Ein Klopfen an seiner Tür unterbrach seine Gedanken.

“Herein.” Sagte er etwas heißer und stand langsam vom Bett auf.

“Hast du wenigstens etwas geschlafen?” Jessica sah den Älteren besorgt an.

“Ich... Gott ich weiß gar nicht wie ich es beschreiben soll... Ich träume also wirklich von diesem Mann. Diesmal erinnere ich mich an ein paar Sachen. Ich muss sowas wie sein Bodygard oder so gewesen sein.”

“Am besten wir reden beim Frühstück weiter. Mum hat gestern in der Eile die Getränke vergessen.” Damit schritt sie wieder aus dem Zimmer und schloss die Tür. Dem Blondschopf war nicht nach essen zu mute. Die Bilder in seinen Kopf waren zu aufwühlend. Dieser Sherlock in seinen Kopf sah ganz anders aus als der den er gestern traf. Er schüttelte den Kopf und zog sich an. Vorne angekommen bediente die junge Barley gerade ein paar Leute mit Kaffee. Was ihn ausser seinen eigenen Problemen noch beschäftigte war das Mädchen. Sie war den ganzen Tag hier alleine und musste entweder kellnern oder kochen. Das war kein Leben für eine Sechzehnjährige. Sie sollte Spass mit Freunden haben und sich eine Arbeit suchen die ihr Freude bereitete. Doch statt dessen war sie hier gefesselt. Er verstand Natalie in diesem Punkt nicht wirklich. Was hält diese Frau hier? Deshalb hatte er Jess auch heimlich in die Stadt geschickt. Wie konnte er ahnen das sie was ganz anderes plante.

“Hier.” Jessica stellte ihm einen Teller mit Rührei und gebratenem Speck hin.

“Danke.” Sagte er nur knapp weil sie ihn völlig in seinen Gedanken gestörte hatte. Die junge Frau brachte ihm ausserdem noch einen Kaffee zum wach werden. Dann setze sie sich neben ihn an den Tresen weil man von dort aus dem Laden gut im Blick hatte.

“Also in meinen Träumen sieht dieser Sherlock Holmes viel besser aus als die Erscheinung die wie gestern trafen. Wie kann man sich nur so hängen lassen? Ich würde ihn zwingen jeden Tag was zu sich zu nehmen.”

“John. Nein sie mich nicht so an! Ich bleibe dabei. John ist nun mal dein richtiger Name. Finde dich damit ab!” Meinte sie bestimmend.

“Ist ja gut. Langsam glaube ich das ja auch. Also ich zähle mal auf was ich alles schon über mich weiß.” Seine Gesprächspartnerin nickte nur.

“Gestern erzählte mir Sherlock das ich Arzt sei.”

“Ihr seit per du?” Unterbrach sie ihn.

“Er meinte wir wären Freunde gewesen und ich hatte das Gefühl er würde sich damit wohler fühlen. Jedenfalls erklärte er mir auch das meine Frau aus bestimmten Gründen nicht selber kommen kann."

"Du bist also doch verheiratet?! Ich wusste es. Du solltest wirklich nach London fahren. Da sind Leute die dich lieben und vermissen und wir halten dich hier fest." Traurig sah sie zu Boden. Sie wusste das die Zeit mit John irgendwann enden musste.

“Hey noch bin ich hier und selbst wenn ich alles wieder wüsste, könnte ich euch nicht so einfach alleine lassen.” Sie zeigte ihm ein kleines Lächeln und dann wurde sie wieder von einem Gast gerufen. Jessica lief sofort hin und John entschloss sich nun doch zu frühstücken. Man konnte nie wissen wie lang und anstrengend der Tag werden konnte. Nach ein paar Minuten kam das Mädchen wieder an seine Seite.

“Was siehst du sonst noch so in deinen Träumen?”

“Na ja eigentlich waren es wie Filmszenen. Mal stehe ich mit Sherlock in einer Art Büro und dann kommt die nächste Szene wo ich eine dunkle Straße entlang renne. Wieder eine andere Szene zeigt eine Wohnung. Davon hätte ich gern mehr gesehen denn vielleicht war es mein Zuhause.”

“Vielleicht solltest du morgen nach London fahren und dich nach Mr. Holmes im Scotland Yard erkundigen?” Schlug die junge Frau vor. Auch wenn sie den Blonden nicht so schnell los werden wollte.

“Ich weiss nicht. Was wird deine Mutter davon halten?”

“Hey wir sind vorher auch ohne dich ausgekommen. Da werden wir wohl es ein paar Stunden ohne dich aushalten.” Erklärte Jess denn sie wollte das er seine Familie wenigstens mal von Angesicht zu Angesicht sah bevor er irgendwelche Entscheidungen traf.

“Trotzdem werde ich deine Mutter später fragen.” Dafür bekam er ein Augenrollen zur Antwort. Dann fiel seiner Gesprächspartnerin aber wieder was ein.

“Könnte Sarah der Name deiner Frau sein?” Doch John schüttelte nur ahnungslos den Kopf.

“Jetzt wo ich so darüber nachdenke habe ich nur einmal von einer Frau geträumt aber diese trug einen Arztkittel und ich konnte ihr Gesicht nicht erkennen.” Jetzt bekam er von seinem Gegenüber einen schelmischen Blick geschenkt.

“Deine Fantasien helfen bei dem Thema wirklich nicht weiter.” Sagte sie mit einem kleinem Grinsen bevor sie den leeren Teller von John schnappte und hinter zur Spüle brachte. Doch nach Abwaschen stand ihr einfach nicht der Sinn. Sie wollte einfach mehr über die Sache erfahren und sie wusste der Blondschopf hatte noch nicht alles ausgeplaudert. Leider hörte sie aber auch schon ihre Mutter die wieder in die Küche trat. Sie wirkte ein wenig gestresst. Das war kein gutes Zeichen. Jetzt wo sie so darüber nachdachte war John ein freier Mann. Er brauchte die Erlaubnis ihrer Mutter nicht. Wenn er gehen wollte dann sollte er dies auch tun.

“Was wenn John wirklich schon zu jemanden gehört. Menschen werden schließlich nicht so einfach auf der Straße geboren.” Ihre Mutter ließ sich aber nicht groß beeindrucken und verstaute die eingekauften Getränke in ihrem kleinen Lager.

“Red keinen Unsinn Jess. Ich sagte doch wenn der Typ mit der grünen Hose auftaucht und sich eine Zigarre anzündet sollst du die Fenster öffnen.” Jessica rollte darauf hin nur genervt mit den Augen.

“Ich meine es ernst Mum. Was wenn John ein Vater ist und seine Kinder ihn vermissen.” Natalie schüttelte nur gereizt den Kopf den sie wusste es ja besser.

“Das glaube ich nicht und jetzt hör auf damit. Wenn Joe gehen will dann soll er. Aber nur wenn er ganz gesund ist und jetzt geh wieder vor und hilf ihm.”

“Aber..” Natalie war aber keine Frau die sich gern belehren liess.

“Nichts aber! Das ist alles nur Unfug was du dir da in deinem Kopf zusammen spinnst. Möchtest du unbedingt das er uns verlässt?”

“Nein das nicht..”

“Siehst du dann lass das alberne Gerede und mach dich nützlich. Da kommst du auf andere Gedanken.”

Wütend lief sie wieder nach vorne zu John. Sie würde dabei bleiben. Dieser Mann hinter dem sie jetzt stand war John. Der Blonde drehte sich um als er sie bemerkte.

“Hey was ziehst du für ein Gesicht?” Weil es etwas besorgt klang setzte Jess schnell wieder ein Lächeln auf. Sie wollte nicht das ihr Freund Zweifel bekam diesen Ort zu verlassen nur weil er sie nicht traurig zurück lassen wollte.

“Ach nichts. Mum hat nur meine Lieblingslimo nicht bekommen. Das ist alles.” Daraufhin lachte der Mann kurz.

“Wenn´s weiter nichts ist. Übrigens hat das Frühstück wieder sehr gut geschmeckt. Ich wette das hast du wieder gezaubert?”

“Es waren nur Eier mit Speck. Kein Siebengängemenü.” Meinte das Mädchen etwas verlegen.

“Ich find trotzdem das du Talent zum kochen hast. Aber genug geredet ich sehe da kommen schon wieder neue Autos auf den Parkplatz. Das heisst die Arbeit ruft.” Damit machte sich der Mann an den Tresen und das Mädchen band sich wieder eine Schürze um und nahm neue Bestellungen auf. Es dauerte nicht lange und es war Mittagszeit.

“Hör mal zu Kleine! Es ist mir egal was wir für nen Monat haben. Ich möchte diese Soße zu meinem Steak verstanden?!” Pöbelte ein ungeduldiger Gast Jessica laut.

“Ist ja gut. Ich geh und richte es dem Koch aus.” Nach zehn Minuten diskutieren mit einem nervigen Typen hatte Jessica die Nase voll. Denn diese verlangte Lebkuchensoße zu seinem Fleisch. Das war ja eigentlich kein Problem. Aber ihre Mutter machte das nur um die Weihnachtszeit. Aber sie wollte ihre Mutter mit diesem Gast nicht noch mehr nerven als ohne hin schon. So musste sie die Soße wohl oder übel selbst herstellen.

“Alles ok? Was war mit dem Kerl? Belästigt der dich etwa?” Da kam wieder der Beschützerinstinkt des Blonden zum Vorschein und die junge Frau war wieder etwas betrübt das sie denn bald nicht mehr genießen durfte. Sie schüttelte also den Kopf.

“Nein, nein. Das ist mal wieder einer mit extra Wünschen.”

“Hm. Aber sag wenn er dir zu grob erscheint.” Schnaufte der Älter und achtete darauf den Typen immer im Auge zu haben. Denn er duldete keine Leute hier die ohne Grund schlechte Laune verbreiten wollten.

“Ja das werde ich.” Dabei klopfte sie ihrem Samariter dankbar auf die rechte Schulter. Weil sich ihr Freund öfter die Linke vor Schmerz hält, traute sie sich nicht diese anzufassen. Dann marschiert sie in die Küche während sie im Kopf schon mal das Rezept des bevorstehenden Gerichts durchging.

“Warum denken die alle wir erfüllen hier jeden Sonderwunsch?” Fragte sie mehr sich selbst als sie auf eine Leiter stieg um sich die Pottasche herunter zu holen.

“Sag dem Gast das es dann auch mehr kostet wenn er schon Extrawünsche hat.” Weil Natalie am Herd stand und somit den Rücken ihrer Tochter drehte sah sie nicht auf was es das Mädchen abgesehen hatte. Erst als Jess es in die Hand bekam und sie ein klingelndes Geräusch vernahm, ließ sie alles stehen und liegen und drehte sich hecktisch um.

“Jessica suchst du die Pottasche? Dann musst du wohl in den Keller gehen.” Meinte sie so ruhig wie möglich und streckte ihre Hand zu ihrer Tochter.

“Da drin habe ich nur eine Schraube von dem Tellerschrank. Ich muss wohl vergessen haben sie wieder fest zu machen.” Bestimmend wollte sie die Dose an sich reisen doch die Jüngere dachte da anders. Sie öffnete das Gefäß und wollte die Schraube ihre Mutter geben. Als sie aber hineinsah war es nicht das was sie erwartete. Geschwind griff die ältere Frau nach der Dose um den Ring noch in die Hände zu bekommen. Ihre Tochter war aber schneller. Jessica blickte das kreisrunde Ding kurz im Licht an um dann wieder fassungslos zu ihrer Mutter zu sehen. Plötzlich fiel ihr auch wieder ein warum ihr dieser Ring so bekannt vor kam als sie einen ähnlichen an Sherlock Holmes bemerkte. Sie steckte den goldenen Gegenstand in die Tasche und nahm noch mehr Abstand von ihrer Mutter.

“Wie konntest du ihm das antun?” Erkundigte sie sich bestürzt.

“Du kannst das noch nicht verstehen. Das habe ich für deinen Vater getan. Wenn dieser Sherlock Holmes nicht wäre würde er noch leben.” Erklärte Natalie ein wenig ausser sich. Das junge Mädchen verstand kein Wort von dem was ihre Erziehungsberechtigte da von sich gab. Schnell puzzelte sie aber einige Teile zusammen. Denn als sie den Ring flüchtig betrachtete, entdeckte sie eine Gravur auf der Innenseite. Sie las ein Datum und Initialen eines Mannes den sie vor geringerer Zeit erst kennen lernte. Es war der selbe an dem sich ihre Mutter rächen wollte. Sie stahl John den Ring und gab ihm eine neue Intentität als sie den Gedächtnisverlust bemerkte.

“Du hast das getan um Sherlock Holmes zu verletzen. Kein Wunder das es ihm schlecht geht. Er vermisst seinen Ehemann.” Jessica machte das alles ziemlich unglücklich. Nie hatte sie erwartet das ihre Mutter so etwas tun würde um sich zu revanchieren. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen das Holmes Schuld am Tod ihres Vaters haben sollte. Er kam ihr nicht wie ein Mörder vor. Aber das ganze ist schon mehr als zehn Jahre her. So konnte sie sich an die Zeit nicht groß erinnern.

“Jessica gib mir einfach den Ring. Stell dir doch mal vor Joe könnte für immer bei uns bleiben.”

“Mum das kann nicht dein ernst sein? Ich könnte nicht damit leben ihm dauernd was vorzuspielen.” Sie war ausser sich und die Gäste vorne schon lange vergessen. So stark wie sie konnte stiess sie ihre Mutter zur Seite und rannte zu dem Blonden.

“John hier ich habe deinen Ring gefunden.” Sie streckte ihm das Goldsiegel entgegen. Die anderen Personen im Raum ignorierte sie dabei völlig.

“Was? Meinen Ring?” Dann nahm der Mann das Schmuckstück in die Hand und sah es genauer an. Es dauerte nur Sekunden bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor.

“John?” Schnell beugte sie sich herunter zu ihm. Nebenbei hob sie aber schnell den Ring auf und steckte ihn wieder in die Tasche als sie ihre Mutter kommen hörte.

“Du kannst Amnesiepatienten nicht zwingen sich an was zu erinnern. Ansonsten hat das Hirn nämlich wie bei deinem lieben John einen Totalausfall.” Erklärte die Mutter ihrer Tochter schnippisch.

“Nein! Er hat den Ring fallen lassen!” Gespielt panisch ging sie auf die Knien und sah unter den Tresen.

“Suchen kannst du später noch . Zuerst kümmere dich um die Leute hier.” Damit brachte Natalie den Bewusstlosen auf sein Zimmer. Sie war schließlich eine allein erziehende Mutter und wohnte in der Prärie. Da musste man stark sein. Doch der Blonde wurde jetzt zum Problem. Jetzt wo dieser Doktor Watson seinen Ehering sah musste er sich ja langsam Fragen stellen. Natalie wünschte sich sie hätte diesen Weg nicht gehen müssen. Aber im Endeffekt war der Mann selber Schuld. Hätte er ihre Tochter nicht dazu angestachelt in die Stadt zu fahren müsste er auch nicht in naher Zukunft sterben. Noch wollte sie abwarten bis er aufwachte. Doch vorsichtshalber fesselte sie ihn schon mal. Zufrieden mit ihrer Arbeit schritt sie wieder vor zu ihrer Tochter. Zu ihrem Erstaunen war sie aber noch die einzige die noch hier war.

“Wo sind die Leute hin?” Dabei sah sie sich um.

“Ich habe sie alle weggeschickt. Wie müssen das erst klären. Vielleicht sollten wir John endlich zu einem Arzt bringen.” Aber ihre Mutter war von der Idee alles andere als begeistert. Jessica band sich die Schürze ab und drehte sich dabei um.

“Es tut mir Leid das ich das tun muss.” Meinte die ältere Frau entschuldigend.

“Aber diese Chance werde ich nie wieder bekommen.” Dann drückte sie dem Mädchen ei mit Chloroformgetränktes Tuch vor den Mund. Es dauerte nicht lange da verlor Jess das Bewusstsein und sackte in Natalies Armen zusammen. Behutsam strich die Mutter ihrem Kind über das Haar.

“Wärst du nicht so stur hätte ich das nicht tun müssen. Sie fesselte nun auch ihre Tochter und schleppte sie zu John ins Zimmer. Der Blonde lag immer noch ruhig auf dem Boden. Jessica legte sie aufs Bett. Mit einem letzen Blick auf ihr Kind verließ sie das Zimmer und verschloss die Tür. Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg. Denn sie musste den Detektiv ja noch eine Nachricht zu kommen lassen. Jetzt ist endlich ihre Zeit gekommen und er durfte nun erleben wie das ist wenn jemand wichtiges aus deinem Leben gerissen wird.

 

...

 

“Verdammt Sherlock! Ich kann dich nicht gehen lassen!” Hallte es durch die Etage des Yards wo sich genannter auch aufhielt.

“Das ist ein Falle. Die Frau kam mir von Anfang an nicht normal vor. Ich habe mir mal erlaubt ihre Weste zu durchsuchen. Sie ist oder sollte ich vielmehr sagen war die Freundin eines Junkies der sich in der Zelle das Leben nahm. Ich richtiger Name lautet Natascha Hemsworth.” Der DI redete zwar noch weiter aber Sherlock hörte nur noch zur hälfte hin seit der er den Namen Hemsworth vernahm. Denn er kannte diesen Mann und das leider auch persönlich. Er verstand das Lestrade in nur schützen wollte doch mit diesen Informationen musste er erst recht zurück zu dieser Raststätte. Wieder fragte er sich was in letzer Zeit mit ihm los war. Warum hatte er die Personen mit dem sein Mann nun lebte nicht überprüft. Vielleicht hatte es sein Bruder getan sah aber keine Verbindung weil er nichts von seinen nächtlichen Streifzügen mit diesen Hemsworth wusste. Wichtig war jetzt nur das er nicht noch weitere Leben zerstörte. Er hoffte nur inständig das Natascha, die sich jetzt Natalie nannte diesen Drohanruf nur tätigte um ihrer Wut ein wenig Luft zu machen. Das mit John konnte er noch verstehen. Sie wollte ihn verletzen weil sie Sherlock die Schuld für den Tod von James Hemsworth gab.

“Was hatte sie davon ihr Kind und dann sich selbst zu töten?” Fragte er den grauhaarige Inspektor der nun grummelnd in seinen Wagen stieg.

“Vielleicht ist sie auch ein Junkie. Was weis ich? Wir hätten John gleich am ersten Tag mitnehmen sollen.”

“Damit sie ihn in unserer Wohnung angreifen kann?” Erkundigte sich der Schwarzhaarige.

“Die Frau weis doch...” Doch auch der DI war nicht auf den Kopf gefallen und wusste hin und wieder etwas.

“Du kanntest diesen Hemsworth.” Er bekam nur ein kurzes Nicken als Antwort. Dann herrschte erst mal eine Weile Stille im Wagen. Sie waren schon fast aus der Stadt raus als sich Greg wieder zu Wort meldete.   

“Warst du damals auch..” Doch der Schwarzhaarige unterbrach ihn schnell.

“Ich habe damals Drogen mit ihm geschmuggelt und ja ich habe das Zeug auch genommen. Dann wollte er eine Familie gründen und ist ausgestiegen.” Erklärte Sherlock während er abwesend aus dem Fenster sah.

“Warum fand man ihn dann erhängt in seiner Zelle?” Erkundigte sich Lestrade ruhig.

“Irgend jemand wollte sich an ihm rächen ist doch klar. Wir schuldeten vielen Leuten Geld.”

“Ja aber warum macht seine Frau dich dafür verantwortlich?”

“Das Zeug das man an dem Tag seiner Verhaftung bei ihm fand hatte ich ihm untergeschoben.” Dann kehrt wieder Stille in den Wagen ein. Der Detektiv fand die Ruhe sogar angenehmer. So konnte er besser über alles nachdenken. Wenn Sherlock an die damalige Zeit mit James zurück dachte dann sah er auch seine selbstsüchtiges Vergangenheit. Wenn er ins Gefängnis gegangen wäre hätte ihn Mycroft nach stundelanger Predigt da raus geholt oder zumindest dafür gesorgt das er wo anders eingesperrt wurde. Erst jetzt nach so vielen Jahren wurde ihm bewusst das er einer Frau den Mann und einem Mädchen den Vater genommen hatte. Ändern konnte er nichts mehr an der Vergangenheit aber wenn sich diese Frau schon Rache aus üben wollte dann sollte sie das an ihm und nicht an John.                             

 

...

 

“Verdammt mein Schädel!” Stöhnte John genervt als er langsam wieder erwachte. Er schüttelte den Kopf um diesen klarer zu bekommen. Das wollte nicht so recht funktionieren. All die Dinge die nun in seinen Hirn umherschwirrten machten ihn leicht panisch. Müde wollte der Blonde sich an den Kopf fassen doch dann merkte er erst das dies nicht funktionierte weil er verschnürt war.

“Na toll.” Meinte er verärgert und sah sich im Raum um. Als der Blick zum Bett wanderte sah er das Jess bewusstlos und gefesselt dort lag. Schnell richtete er sich zumindest auf die Knien auf um das Mädchen besser auf äußere Verletzungen zu untersuchen. Er atmete erst mal erleichtert auf als er nichts finden konnte. 

“Jessica.” Fing er im Flüsterton an. Doch die junge Frau bewegte sich nicht.

“Jess wach auf! Es ist wirklich nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt zum schlafen.” Probierte er es nun etwas lauter. Das Mädchen musste ihn diesmal vernommen haben den sie blinzelte erst und schlug dann die Augen ganz auf. Mit einem Ruck setze Jessica sich auf und der Blonde erschrak ein wenig von der plötzlichen Bewegung.

“John bist du ok?” Fragte sie ihn aufgeregt.

“Ja. Nur wieder Kopfschmerzen. Aber das ist überhaupt nicht wichtig. Sind wir überfallen worden? Wo ist deine Mutter?” Das Mädchen senkte betrübt denn Kopf .

“Ich verstehe das ganze auch nicht ganz. Mum hat uns gefesselt. Ich glaube sie will Sherlock Holmes hier her locken und ihm irgendwas tun.”

“Warum sollte sie ihm was tun wollen?” Er verstand schon so ziemlich wenig warum musste es jetzt noch kompilierter werden.

“Sie sagte er sei Schuld am Tod meines Vaters.” Jessica wusste weder ein noch aus.

“Sherlock hat noch nie jemanden getötet. Er ist zwar manchmal ziemlich grob aber töten das kann ich mir nicht wirklich vorstellen.” Zumindest wollte John das nicht wahr haben. Verbrecher die bei der Flucht aus versehen ins Gras gebissen haben zählen da nicht. Das zu sagen würde aber nicht viel helfen also behielt er es für sich.

“Du redest als wüsstest du mehr über ihn.” Bemerkte die junge Frau und sah John fragend an.

“Natürlich sollte ich mehr über ihn wissen. Wir sind schließlich schon fast .....” Und da fiel ihm endlich der Groschen.

“Ich weiss endlich wieder wer er ist. Verdammt ich weiss endlich wieder wer ich bin.” Doch das Glück hielt nicht lange an als er sich an die letzen Tage erinnerte.

“Sherlock. Wie er aussah. Ich will nur noch nach Hause. Wenn er mich nach der letzten Aktion überhaupt noch rein lässt. Gott was bin ich für ein Arsch gewesen?!” Regte sich der Arzt über sich selbst auf.

“Komm wieder runter. Ich bin sicher er nimmt dir das ganze nicht übel. Du kannst ja nichts dafür.” Er wollte sich schon für ihre Worte bedanken aber dann sah er das dem Mädchen Tränen die Wangen runter liefen.

“Jessica ist alles in Ordnung? Warte. Ich mach das Zeug ab.” Zu seinem Glück kannte sich Natalie nicht so mit dem Fesseln aus wie die meisten Kriminellen. So konnte John seine Hände schon nach kurzer Zeit befreien.

“Shhh. Alles wird gut. Ich habs gleich.” Meinte er beruhigend während er versuchte die Knoten an ihren Händen zu lösen.

"Das ist alles nicht fair. Warum hat sie nie vorher was gesagt?" Jessica wusste gar nicht was ihr mehr zu schaffen machte. Das ihre Mutter sich an Sherlock Holmes rächen will oder das John wieder aus ihren Leben verschwinden wird. Doch sie wusste das rum jammern auch nicht viel half. Also wischte sie sich schnell ihre Tränen mit dem Ärmel ab als sie endlich befreit wurde.

"Ok. Was jetzt?" Erkundigte sie sich nun bei ihrem Freund der ihr beruhigend die Schulter tätschelte. Dieser ging dann erst mal zur Tür um sie zu öffnen. Aber diese  war wie erwartet verschlossen.

"Wir stemmen uns am besten dagegen. Die Tür müsste nicht mehr viel aushalten." Meinte der Arzt und stellte sich schon mal in Position. Jessica war zwar etwas unsicher folgte aber trotzdem den Anweisungen des Anderen.

"Bei drei ok?" Wieder gab das junge Mädchen ein nicken von sich.

"Eins.." Fing John ruhig an. Aber seine Partnerin neben ihm hatte es eilig.

"DREI!" Und sie rannte bei drauf los. Die Tür war aber zu allen übel besser gebaut als sie aussah.

"Autsch!" Jess rieb sich gequält die Schulter.

"Das wird bestimmt ein blauer Fleck. Müssen wir das nochmal machen?"

"Nein ich glaube nicht." Der Mann tastete das Holz genau ab und sah das sie der Tür doch schon ganz schön zugerichtet hatten. Somit brauchte sie nur noch einen gezielten Tritt und der auch folgte. Das Holz brach in der Mitte wie ein Streichholz.

"Sag jetzt wo du...." Sie überlegte kurz. Durfte sie überhaupt noch du sagen? Schließlich war er mit den ganzen Erinnerungen an sein altes Ich ein anderer.

"Jetzt wo sie sich wieder an alles erinnern Doktor Watson. Machen sie sowas täglich?" Der Angesprochene drehte sich ein bisschen verwundert zu ihr. Lächelte aber dann freundlich.

"Nur weil ich jetzt wieder ganz John bin musst du doch nicht gleich so förmlich werden. Es bleibt bei John. Es ist seltsam aber es ist schön meinen Namen wieder zu hören. Den ganzen meine ich. Aber zu deiner anderen Frage. Na ja nicht täglich. Aber Sherlock ist wie du weist Detektiv und wir haben schon manchen Gesetzesbrecher das Handwerk gelegt." Erklärte er stolz. Dabei bekam er sogar ein bisschen Heimweh. Das er seinen Lockenkopf vermisste war ihm in dem Moment auch bewusst geworden. Eigentlich vermisste er ihn schon die ganze Zeit. Er wusste nur nicht das es Sherlock war der ihm fehlte. Für sowas war aber jetzt keine Zeit. Er musste das Mädchen in Sicherheit bringen und die Situation mit ihrer Mutter so gut er konnte entschärfen. Seltsamerweise konnte er nichts hören und Stille das war nie ein gutes Zeichen.

“Geh am besten hinten raus.”

“Und was ist mit dir? Sie will dich benutzen um Mister Holmes zu verletzen. Du kannst da nicht vor gehen. Vielleicht..”

“Hör zu! Wir müssen das ganze...” John brach ab denn jetzt vernahm er einen Knall. Beide sahen erschrocken Richtung Küche. Der Blonde war sich ziemlich sicher das es ein Schuss war. Schließlich hatte er sowas schon öfter gehört. Doch zu seinen entsetzen klang es nach einer Schrottflinte. Das Geräusch kam von draussen.

“Planänderung. Du gehst zurück in dein Zimmer und schließt dich dort ein.”

“Aber..” Sie wollte nicht das er das alleine machen musste.

“Nichts aber.” Herrschte er sie erst an.

“Ich möchte nicht das dir was passiert. Bitte geh einfach. Ich rufe dich wenn alles sicher ist.” Das Mädchen wollte noch mal was erwidern doch sie musste auch einsehen da sie in dieser Situation nicht gerade ein große Hilfe war. Als lief sie mit gesenkten Kopf in ihr Zimmer und schloss ab. Der Exsoldat sah ihr noch kurz hinterher bevor er sich weiter in die Küche vortastete. Er hoffte inständig das es nur ein geplatzter Reifen war das er vernahm. Doch nach all den Jahren konnte er Waffen am Schuss unterscheiden. Zu seiner Bestätigung fand er eine leere Verpackung mit Patronen. Flink rannte er geduckt  vor bis hinter den Tresen. Zögernd kroch er nun ein wenig aus seinem Versteck hervor um etwas zu sehen. Zu seinem Glück war das Licht im Raum aus was er sich zu nutze machen konnte. Draussen wurde es schon langsam dunkel. Das Neonschild des Ladens war schon angegangen. Natalie stand mit dem Rücken zur Tür. Sherlock, Lestrade und eine Handvoll anderer Polizisten standen um sie herum. Zu seiner Erleichterung war der Krach von vorhin wirklich nur ein Reifen. Die Frau wollte wahrscheinlich ihr Können unter Beweis stellen. Nur damit man sie ernst nahm. Was ihm an der Situation nicht gefiel war das Sherlock nur ein paar Meter von ihr weg stand und sie zielte auf ihn. Die Unterhaltung die sie alle führten bekam er nicht genau mit. Um besser Lippen zu lesen musste er aufstehen und da lief er Gefahr das er bemerkt wurde. Also was hatte er für andere Optionen? Er könnte es durch die Hintertür versuchen und sich dann bis vor schleichen aber ohne Waffe konnte er noch viel ausrichten. Natalie möchte Rache an Sherlock verüben und John sollte der Schlüssel dazu sein. Ihm kam zwar zu der Sachlage eine Idee. Dafür brauchte er aber Jessica und er wollte sie da eigentlich nicht mit reinziehen. Es gab jedoch keinen anderen Ausweg und er konnte sich zu nutze machen das ihre Mutter nicht wusste das er seine Erinnerungen wieder hatte. Na ja wenigstens zum Teil. Manche Sachen in seinem Kopf waren immer noch lückenhaft. Aber das sollte jetzt seine geringste Sorge sein. Geschwind machte er sich auf den Weg zurück zu dem Zimmer des Mädchens um ihr seinen Plan zu erklären.

 

...

 

“Ich sage es zum letzen mal. Lassen sie die Waffe fallen!” Rief Lestrade der langsam sauer und ungeduldig wurde. Als die Frau die Waffe zückte und mit Geiselnahme prahlte rief er die Verstärkung. Die fünfzehn Minuten später auch schon eintraf. Das ganze interessierte diese Natalie Barley oder Natascha Hemsworth gar nicht. Dann war da auch kein Lebenszeichen vom Doktor. War er überhaupt noch am Leben? Greg wusste nicht warum aber er traute der Waffenträgerin vor ihnen alles zu.

“Wieso sollte ich? Endlich treffe ich den unerreichbaren Sherlock Holmes. Nach all den Jahren. Fast ein Grund zum feiern.” Sagte sie bissig.

“Hören sie zu..” Fing der Detektiv ruhig an. Doch Natascha wollte nicht zuhören. Dafür war es zu spät dachte sie verbittert.

“Warum so förmlich Sherlock? Sag weis dein Mann eigentlich was du für einer bist? Oder spielt er genau so eine Rolle in deinem Theater wie James?” Gelassen sah Sherlock der Frau weiter ins Gesicht während sie die Waffe ganz auf ihn richtete.

“Weist du wie das ist wenn man plötzlich alleine da steht? Noch dazu mit einem Kind? Nein du kannst nicht wissen wie das ist wenn man jemanden verliert. Jemand der einem wichtig war. Jemand der die Welt für mich hier erträglich gemacht hat.” Langsam zitterte Misses Barley.

“Und was ist mit deiner Tochter?” Wollte der Schwarzhaarige das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung lenken.

“Was ist mit ihr wenn du ins Gefängnis gehst? Nimm die Waffe runter und lass Doktor Watson gehen!”

Die Frau lächelte finster.

“Auch wenn er dich vergessen hat träumt er von dir. Deswegen konnte ich mir auch sicher sein das es auch der richtige ist. Ich hätte ja nie gedacht das du mal jemanden findest. Hast du nicht immer gesagt das es sowas wie Liebe nicht gibt. Das wir Menschen einfach nur so etwas Rudeltiere sind und deswegen nicht alleine bleiben können. Immer hast du behauptet das du über solchen Dingen stehst. Nun sehe ich dich vor mir wie du um das Leben deines Mannes bettelst.” Die Gesichtszüge des Detektivs verdunkelten sich. Langsam ging er weiter auf Natalie, wie sie sich jetzt nannte zu.

“Ich gebe zu das ich damals sehr dumm war.” Er war nur noch wenige Schritte von ihr entfernt.

“Aber willst wirklich das deine Tochter sich alleine durchschlagen muss? Ich...” Da wurde auch schon die Vordertür des Ladens aufgerissen.

“Keine Bewegung!” Kam es etwas zittrig aber doch laut von Jessica. Diese hatte John im Schwitzkasten und richtete ein scharfes Küchenmesser auf ihn.

“Weh einer bewegt sich dann muss ich den Mann hier köpfen!” Meinte sie ernst und schaute in die Runde. Ihr Mutter sah sie erst erschrocken an winkte dann aber ab.

“Hör auf mit den Spielchen! Aber es ist nett das du die Geisel raus gebracht hast.” Natascha richtete ihren Blick und ihre Waffe wieder an Sherlock.

“Mum ich habe es satt! Leg die Waffe nieder!” Schrie sie, festigte den Griff um das Messer und drückte es näher an Johns Hals.

“Oder was? Du tust ihm doch eh nichts.” Meinte ihre Mutter ein wenig genervt. Dabei sah sie das Mädchen aber nicht mal an.

“Denkst du.” Antworte Jess verärgert und holte aus. Das nächste was man vernahm war ein Schmerzensschrei auf dem leicht beleuchteten Parkplatz. Die junge Barley hatte ohne weiter zu zögern dem Blonden ins Bein gestochen. Jetzt hatte sie auch die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Mutter auf sich gezogen. Denn die sah sie geschockt an. Sie war aber nicht die einzige. Der Detektiv wollte schon auf Jess zu rennen doch Misses Barleys Schockzustand hielt nicht lange an. Auch sie holte aus und rammte das hinter Ende der Flinte Sherlock in die Seite. Dieser schwankte durch die Wucht des Schlages nach hinten und fiel auf den Boden.

“Du bleibst schön da!” Meinte die ältere Frau bevor sie zu ihrer Tochter rannte. Doch als Natalie vor den Beiden stand ergriff John seine Chance und riss ihr die Waffe aus der Hand, stieß auch sie zu Boden und hielt sie dort fest.

“Na was denn? Wollt ihr noch lange zuschauen?” Rief der Doktor laut und Lestrade sah das dies wohl sein Stichwort war.

”Nehmt sie fest!” Erklärte er seinen Leuten mit einer Handbewegung. Der Lockenkopf hingegen rappelte sich wieder auf und stiefelte endlich zu dem Blonden hin.

“John dein Bein.” Sagte er etwas kleinlaut. Was aber nicht zu seinen Gesichtsausdruck passte. Grimmig sah er das dunkelhaarige Mädchen an. Dann bemerkte er aber was an dem Stich und dem Messer.

“Hey Finger weg von ihr!” Verkündete John beschützend als Lestrades Leute Jessica Handschellen anlegen wollten.

“Ich nehme an das sie auch so mit uns mit kommt.” Sagte Greg als auch er sich traute sich ins Getümmel zu schmeißen. Auch wenn schon alles vorbei war.

“Wieso sollte sie?” Erkundigte sich der Arzt langsam gereizt.

“Joe oder John. Es ist mir egal wie du nun heisst. Aber sie hat dir ins Bein gestochen. Das ist eine Straftat.” John rollte nur mit den Augen und sah jetzt zu Sherlock. In der Hoffnung der könnte ihm weiter helfen. Aber der sah Jessica genau so komisch an.

“Ein ‘Consulting Detektiv’, ein ‘Detektiv Inspektor’ und noch ein paar seiner ‘Spezialisten’. “ Zählte er genervt mit Anführungszeichen setzend auf.

“Und keiner von euch sieht das es sich hier um Tomatensoße handelt?” Er war fast ausser sich und sah tadelnd in die Runde. Jess stand nur ruhig hinter dem Exsoldaten und sah traurig zu wie ihre Mutter zum Streifenwagen gebracht wurde. Sie würde am liebsten heulen. Aber nicht hier vor all den Leuten. Es fing langsam an zu regnen. Wenigstens ist dem Himmel genau so zumute wie mir, dachte sie seufzend.

“Willst du noch mal mit ihr reden?” Fragte der Blonde neben ihr. Die junge Frau schüttelte den Kopf. Was sollte sie auch zu ihrer Mutter noch sagen. Jetzt konnte sie einfach nicht mit ihr sprechen. Die ganze Sache hatte Jessica einfach zu aufgewühlt. Sie brauchte einfach Zeit zum nachdenken. Sie schüttelte abermals den Kopf und wollte schon wieder ins Restaurant gehen als sie gegen jemanden stieß. Prompt stolperte sie einen Schritt zurück und sah nach oben. Mister Holmes sah sie mit einem durchbohrenden Blick an und sie musste daraufhin schlucken. Angst schlich sich in ihr hoch. Natürlich sie hatte seinem Mann ins Bein gestochen. Es wurde zwar klar gemacht das alles nur gespielt war, aber sie war sich aber nicht ganz sicher ob dieser Mann vor ihr das richtig mitbekommen hatte.

“Ich ...ehm.” Fing sie stotternd an und schlang die Arme um sich selbst weil ihr plötzlich kühl wurde und das lag nicht am Regen. Sherlock wollte gerade was äußern doch da stellte sich John nochmals schützend vor die junge Frau.

“Das war alles nur gespielt Sherlock.” Erklärte er erneut.

“John meinst du das wusste ich nicht von Anfang an? Ich wollte mich bei ihr bedanken.” Der Detektiv sah dabei aber wieder normal gelangweilt zur Seite. Er hatte daran gedacht das die junge Frau ihrem Vater sehr ähnlich sah.

“Danken?” Hakte der Doktor und das Mädchen konfus nach. Sherlock richtete sich nun mehr an die junge Frau.

“Dafür das sie sich um John gekümmert haben. Ausserdem sollten sie mit uns kommen. Schließlich können sie nicht hier bleiben” Dann drehte er sich gespielt desinteressiert wieder zum Wagen um. Jess wusste erst mal gar nicht was sie sagen sollte und wendete sich hilfesuchend an John. Dieser blickte Lächelnd zu dem größeren Mann. Gerade als der Blonde die Hand seines Mannes ergreifen wollte funkte der DI dazwischen.

“Sollen wir euch mitnehmen?” Darauf schüttelte der Exsoldat nur den Kopf.

“Danke Greg. Aber wir fahren erst später nach London.” Der Grauhaarige zog überrascht die Brauen nach oben.

“Du erinnerst dich also wieder?!”

“Teilweise.” Antwortete er knapp und wendete sich wieder an Jessica.

“Lass uns erst mal rein gehen. Dann besprechen wir alles weitere.” Das Mädchen nickte nur und lief schon vor.

“Greg ich nehme mal an wir sehen uns noch in den nächsten Tagen wegen der Sache hier.” Er bekam dafür einen Klopfer auf die gute Schulter.

“Schön das du fast schon wieder der Alte bist. Ja wir sehen uns.” Dann stieg auch Lestrade in den Wagen. Sherlock stand immer noch stumm am Rand und sah zu wie die zwei Streifenwagen weg fuhren. John trat  neben ihn und sah ihn an. Sie waren nun allein auf dem schwach beleuchteten Parkplatz. Der Regen hatte mittlerweile nachgelassen.

“Ich.. Es tut..” Wollte der Ältere beginnen. Doch als Sherlock sich zu ihm drehte stockte er.

“Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Für gar nichts.” Erklärte der Größere nur und schritt auch hinein in das Gebäude. John sah ihm nur mit gemischten Gefühlen hinter her. Ihm waren manche Dinge immer noch unklar. Nur schwach erinnerte er sich an den Unfall den er hatte. Darüber wollte er sich aber jetzt nicht das Hirn zermartern. Es brächte ihm doch nur Kopfschmerzen. Doch wie sollte er sich nun Sherlock gegenüber verhalten? Seufzend schlenderte er also auch zum Eingang.

“Ich habe ihr gesagt das sie sich ein paar Sachen zusammenpacken soll. Sie kann solange bei uns bleiben bis sie weis wohin.” Wieder Lächelte John. Solche Sachen war er von Sherlock gar nicht gewohnt.

“Das ist wirklich sehr nett von dir.” Meinte John und dann fiel ihm was ein.

“Sag mal wie kommt es das ihre Mutter dich für den Tod ihres Vaters verantwortlich macht?”

“Muss ich dir das jetzt erklären?” Der Detektiv wollte das Thema nicht dauernd durchkauen. Wenn er schon darüber reden musste dann einmal und danach nie wieder. Jetzt war einfach nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dazu. Der Blonde wollte schon nachhaken doch das kam Jessica mit einer Tasche wieder nach vorne. Einerseits wollte das Mädchen den Ort nicht verlassen doch andererseits wusste sie nicht was sie ohne ihre Mutter hier sollte. Sie war froh das John wenigstens noch bei ihr war. Ganz alleine wüsste sie nicht was sie tun sollte. Es dauerte nicht lange da kam auch schon ihr Taxi auf den Parkplatz gefahren. Die junge Frau wollte schon vor laufen doch da bemerkte sie das der Arzt noch mit sich ringend vor dem Tresen stand. Denn dem war gerade was eingefallen als er seinen leeren Ringfinger bemerkte.

“John?” Fragte der Detektiv der schon die Tür geöffnet hatte.

“Geht schon mal vor. Ich muss noch was suchen.” Die Beiden Personen die schon am Eingang standen sahen ihn nur weiter wartend an. Dann fiel dem Mädchen aber der Blick des Blonden der kurz auf den leeren Ringfinger gerichtet war auf.

“Da kann ich helfen.” Sagte Jess leicht lächelnd. Hatte sie doch glatt vergessen das dieses Goldstück immer noch in ihrer Hosentasche verweilte. Schnell nahm sie ihn heraus drehte sich zu dem größeren Mann und drückte es ihm in die Hand.

“Ich gehe schon mal zum Wagen und sage dem Fahrer das er nicht mehr lange warten muss.” Danach lief sie an Sherlock vorbei durch die Tür und auf den Parkplatz. Kurz sah der Lockenkopf ihr hinterher und dann auf seine Handfläche. Stumm schritt er zu dem Doktor.

“Gib mir deine Hand.” John wusste sofort welche gemeint war und streckte diese hin. Behutsam steckte der Jüngere den Ring wieder an den Finger seines Mannes. Seine innere Unruhe war damit etwas besänftigt. Ganz zufrieden würde er aber erst sein wenn John wieder bei ihnen in der Baker Street wohnte.

“Lass uns jetzt..” Gehen wollte er weiter sagen, doch es ging unter als John ihn am Kragen runter zog und ihn seine Lippen aufdrückte. Das ist auch in Ordnung, dachte Sherlock begeistert.

“So jetzt können wir gehen.” Meinte der Ältere glücklich und schnappte sich die Schlüssel des Gebäudes. Er hatte natürlich daran gedacht alles dicht zu machen bevor sie hier verschwinden wollten. Er lief also noch mal in die Küche wo sich der Hauptsicherungskasten befand und schaltete alles aus. Nun wollte er sich im dunklen Raum umdrehen und sich raus tasten, aber da stieß er schon gegen eine größere Person.

“Wir wollen nicht das du noch mal verloren gehst.” Erklärte Sherlock und ergriff seine Hand. Der Detektiv leuchtete sich dann mit dem Handy bis zur Vordertür. Von dort aus konnte man wieder besser sehen. Denn die Scheinwerfer des Taxis waren genau auf den Eingang gerichtet. Der Doktor wusste das sein Mann das eben nur im Scherz meinte trotzdem bereitete ihm das Gesagte Schuldgefühle. Jessica sass schon auf der Beifahrerseite als die beiden Männer auch endlich in den Wagen stiegen. Sherlock nannte dem Fahrer die Adresse und dieser fuhr ohne große Reden los. Freudlos sah der Blondschopf aus dem Fenster. Jetzt wo er wieder Zeit zum nachdenken hatte kam ihm wieder der Unfall in den Sinn. Auch da war er Nachts mit einem Taxi unterwegs. Immer noch war da ein großer schwarzer Fleck in seinem Kopf. Dieser verdeckte ihm die Sicht auf seine Erinnerungen. Angestrengt wollte er weitere Stücke aus der Vergangenheit hervorkramen, doch da spürte er unerwartet eine warme Hand an seiner. Diese fing mit den Daumen an in einer beruhigenden Bewegung über seinen Handrücken zu streichen. Verwundert sah er in das Gesicht des Besitzers dieser Hand.

“Versuch es nicht zu erzwingen.” Erklärte Sherlock im Flüsterton. Wahrscheinlich damit die zwei vorderen Leute nichts mitbekamen. John nickte nur kurz bevor er die Hand des anderen ganz in seine nahm. Denn irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl er müsste dem Detektiv vermitteln das er hier war und nicht wieder verschwinden wollte. Auch wenn er gedanklich bei der Autofahrt immer wieder abdriftete, bemerkte er trotzdem Sherlocks Blicke. Als wollte er sichergehen das er immer noch neben ihm sass. Der Blondschopf schenkte dem anderen noch ein kleines Lächeln und sah dann wieder aus dem Fenster. Das Genie erwiderte den Händedruck und entspannte sich ein wenig. Er dachte darüber nach was nun mit dem Mädchen vor ihm passieren sollte. Die Zeit verging wie im Flug wenn man in der Gedankenwelt verweilte. Erst als seine Hand los gelassen wurde bemerkte Sherlock das sie schon in ihrer Straße waren. Der Arzt sah mit großen Augen auf ihre Haustür die immer näher kam.

“So. Hier wohnen wir.” Sagte er zu ihrem Gast als sie aus dem Wagen stieg. Dabei sah er genau so verwundert das Gebäude rauf wie das Mädchen.

“Zuhause.” Meinte er leise und sah wieder zu dem Lockenkopf. Dieser bezahlte den Taxifahrer und lief dann auch zur Haustür hin und schloss sie auf.

“Du trägst ja mal ein Schlüssel bei dir.” Wollte Watson die Stimmung lockern.

“Mrs. Hudson war genervt davon immer zur Tür rennen zu müssen.” Antwortete Sherlock ein wenig monoton. Kaum standen sie alle drei im Flur, riss die Vermieterin ihre Tür auf.

“Hab ich doch richtig gehört.” Wimmerte die alte Frau. Sie schubste Sherlock praktisch zur Seite und sah sich den Blonden genauer an.

“Oh Gott John!” Jammerte sie weiter.

“Es ist schön das du wieder da bist. Wir haben dich alle ja so vermisst.” Jetzt umarmte sie den Angesprochenen erst mal herzlich.

“Ist ja gut Mrs. Hudson.” Er tätschelte ihr beruhigend den Rücken. Sherlock zeigte mit dem Finger nach oben und John nickte nur. Also gingen das Genie und die junge Frau schon hoch in ihre Wohnung. Denn es würde noch dauern bis sich die alte Dame eingekriegt hat.

“Ach John.” Seufzte die Vermieterin noch einmal und löste sich langsam von ihm.

“Ich bin so froh das du unversehrt wieder bei uns gelandet bist. Sherlock meinte das du Schwierigkeiten hättest dich zu erinnern. Sag weist du wieder alles?” Der Doktor dachte daran das die Frau vorher daran denken hätte sollen. Bevor sie ihm um den Hals fiel. Aber er nickte nur freundlich. Schließlich wurde Mrs. Hudson auch nicht jünger.

“Sherlock ging es nicht sehr gut. Doch jetzt bist du ja wieder da.” Erst jetzt bemerkte sie das die zwei nicht alleine hereingekommen waren.

“Sag wer war diese junge Frau?” Doch er winkte ab.

“Mrs. Hudson das erkläre ich ihnen morgen ok? Wir hatten alle einen langen Tag.”

“Ist in Ordnung. Ruht euch aus und John?” Dieser war schon fast am zweiten Treppenabsatz.

“Ja?” Fragend sah er nochmal nach unten.

“Willkommen Zuhause.” Sagte die alte Dame lächelnd bevor sie wieder zu ihrer Tür schritt. Mit einem wärmenden Gefühl lief der Blonde weiter bis zu ihrer Wohnung. Jessica hatte es sich  auf dem Sofa gemütlich gemacht. Zu seiner Verwunderung war alles aufgeräumt.

"Mrs. Hudson hat mir geholfen." Gab Sherlock zu der wohl seine gedachte Frage gehört hatte. Ja es war schon wieder hier zu sein, dachte der Blonde zufrieden.

Da es schon mitten in der Nacht war und sie alle erst mal eine Mütze voll Schlaf brauchten beschloss John eine Dosensuppe aufzuwärmen. Sie assen alle in Stille und der Exsoldat wandelte die Couch mal wieder zu einem Notbett um. Jess beschwerte sich aber nicht groß denn es war besser als nichts. Sie hätte ja auch an der Raststätte bleiben können. Doch wie sie John kannte hätte er sie nie dort gelassen.

"Wenn du noch was brauchst.." Das Mädchen winkte aber nur ab.

"Schon ok. Ich komm hier schon klar. Gute Nacht John." Dann wandte sie sich an den größeren Mann.

"Mr. Holmes." Sie wusste nicht was es war aber der Detektiv konnte von nett zu angsteinflößend in Sekunden umspringen. Deswegen war sie bei ihm lieber vorsichtig.

"Von nun an Sherlock." Sagte dieser mit gelassener Miene.

"Gute Nacht Jess." Damit brach der Blondschopf die Stimmung und schob seinen Mann aus dem Raum. Er schaltete das Licht aus und schloss die Tür. Auf dem Flur gab er Sherlock nur ein Kopfschütteln und ging die Treppe zu ihrem Schlafzimmer hinauf. Schnell war die Tür geöffnet und beide traten in den dunklen kalten Raum. John wollte dem Jüngeren gerade eine Predigt über sein voriges Auftreten halten, aber als er das Licht anschaltete war das überhaupt nicht mehr wichtig. Staub. Alles war verstaubt und unberührt. Das Bett sah noch genau so aus wie John es vor Wochen verließ. Das wusste er noch so genau weil er diesem morgen eine neue Bettwäsche aufgezogen hatte. Ja das war etwas von den unwichtigen Details an die er sich seltsamerweise erinnerte. Ihm kamen fast die Tränen als der Lockenkopf auch noch so teilnahmslos mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand. Ohne noch groß darüber nachzudenken umarmte der Ältere seinen Ehemann von hinten und lehnte seine Stirn an eine seiner Schultern.

"Ich weiß gar nicht was ich tun soll um das wieder gut zu machen." Flüsterte der Doktor leise und verzweifelt.

"Wir wissen das unser Leben gefährlich ist. Sowas kann passieren. Du trägst keine Schuld." Erklärte das Genie gelassen und ergriff die Hände die um ihn geschlungen waren um die Umarmung zu lösen. John nickte nur langsam und wischte sich über die Augen denn seine Sicht fing an zu verschwimmen. Der Jüngere drehte sich weg den irgend was schnürte ihm die Luft ab. So schüttelte er das Bett auf um sich abzulenken. Dann sah er das auf dem Bettlaken sich dunkle Flecken bildeten. Er blinzelte schnell die nächsten Tropfen von seinen Augen weg. Dann vernahm er einen kleinen Schluchzer und drehte sich wieder zu dem Blonden. Erst jetzt erkannte er das seinem Gatten genau so das Wasser in den Augen stand.

"John hör auf damit. Dafür gibt es wirklich keinen Grund." Doch er klang nicht wirklich stark und auffordernd dabei.

"Ach halt die Klappe du Idiot! Wer hat den damit angefangen?" Beklagte sich der Exsoldat und umarmte den Lockenkopf erneut. Doch dieses mal vom vorn und mit so viel Schwung das Sherlock rücklings aufs Bett fiel. Womit er natürlich keine Probleme hatte.

"Willkommen Zuhause." Flüsterte der Detektiv zittrig während er endlich seine Arme um seinen Mann schlang. Viel zu lange hatte es gedauert bis er dies wieder konnte. John der sein Gesicht in Sherlocks Hemd gedrückt hatte, hob jetzt den Kopf.

"Ich bin auch froh wieder hier zu sein." Dann rutschte er noch ein Stück nach oben um Sherlock küssen zu können. Freudig erwiderte der andere den Kuss und schloss die Augen. Bis es wieder alles normal war dauerte es zwar noch aber es war ein Anfang.

 

...

 

Es hielt Jessica zwei Tage in der Baker Street bis sie bereit war ihre Mutter zu besuchen. John wollte sie zwar nicht alleine gehen lassen aber sie bestand darauf. Sherlock und John warteten derweil vor dem Büro von Lestrade. Der Detektiv hatte den Mann um die Akte und die Sachen die noch von James Hemsworth im Archiv lagen gebeten.

"Sag was willst du mit dem Zeug?" Erkundigte sich Greg während er dem Jüngeren eine Kiste reichte. 

"Es gibt da ein paar Dinge die mich an seinem Fall interessieren." Gab Sherlock nur kurz zur Antwort und drehte ich von dem Grauhaarigen weg und stiefelte mit der Kiste und John im Schlepptau auf den Flur. Hier stellte er den Karton auf die Fensterbank und durchwühlte die Papiere.

"Was interessiert dich denn so an der Sache?" Fragte der Blondschopf besorgt. Der Jüngere hatte ihm und Jessica die ganze Sache erklärt und nun fand er es nicht gut wenn er in der Vergangenheit herumstocherte. Doch der Ältere bekam keine Antwort sondern sah nur wie sein Mann einen Zettel einsteckte.

"Nun zeig doch mal her." Bat der Arzt doch der Detektiv stürmte nur mit der Kiste an ihm vorbei. Er brachte denn Karton zurück in Lestrades Büro.

"War Zeitverschwendung." Mit diesem Satz knallte er die Kiste auf den Tisch und verließ den Raum wieder. Greg sah fragend zum Doktor doch der war genau so Ahnungslos und zuckte nur mit den Schultern und marschierte hinter dem Größeren hinter her.

"Was sollen wir nun mit ihr machen?" Sherlock der auf das Mädchen ansprach hielt seinen Mann die Tür des Yardeingangs auf.

"Was ist das für ne Frage? Sie bleibt natürlich bei uns." Der andere rollte daraufhin genervt mit den Augen.

"Und wie stellst du dir das vor?" Beide gingen gemütlich die Straße hinunter. Sie hatten ja noch Zeit bis sie Jessica wieder treffen würden.

"Das wir zu dritt Kriminelle jagen? Du weist das es zu zweit schon ziemlich gefährlich sein kann.”

“Natürlich würde sie da nicht mitkommen. Was denkst du denn von mir?” Der Größere zog kurz die Brauen in die Höhe bevor er weiter plapperte.

“Sie kann nicht so einfach bei uns bleiben. Dazu müsstest du sie schon adoptieren oder so." Das Genie redete weiter so vor sich hin bis er merkte das John gar nicht mehr neben ihm war. Verwundert  blickte er zurück. Der Blond war einfach stehen geblieben und sah nachdenklich auf die Straße. Sherlock schritt schnell auf ihn zu denn er wusste was der Ausdruck bedeute.

"John das kann nicht dein ernst sein. In unserem Leben ist kein Platz für einen Teenager." Daraufhin ballte der Doktor die Fäuste und sah jetzt verärgert in das Gesicht des anderen.

"In deinem Leben ist kein Platz für sowas. Sag es doch gleich wie es ist!" Wütend drehte sich John um.

"Jetzt warte doch!" Der Jünger wollte den Blondschopf am Arm packen und aufhalten. Aber der entriss sich zügig seinem Griff.

"Ich hole sie alleine ab. Mach du doch was du willst!" So stapfte der Arzt sauer davon und ließ den Detektiv einfach zurück. Ihn ärgerte es sehr das der Lockenkopf das Mädchen einfach so sich selber überlassen wollte. Manchmal fragte er sich wie Sherlock so unmenschlich sein konnte. Ihm kam die Idee schon gestern doch er wollte vorher mit jemand darüber reden der ihm in der Sache weiterhelfen konnte. Jessica rief den Nachdenklichen aus den Gedanken.

"Wo ist Sherlock geblieben?" Ihm war das egal. Er hatte jetzt andere Dinge im Kopf. John wollte sich gerade über die ganze Situation mit Jess unterhalten als er hinter der jungen Frau eine schwarze Limousine erkannte. Der älter Holmes stieg gerade aus und ging auf sie zu.

"John schön dich zu sehen. Ich hatte gerade eine nette Unterhaltung mit dieser jungen Dame. Ist mein Bruder nicht bei dir?" Man sah ihm an das er die Antwort schon kannte.

"Hallo Mycroft. Lange nicht gesehen. Wir wollten gerade zurück in die Baker Street." Erklärte er leicht lächelnd.

"Eigentlich wollte ich mir mit Mister Holmes die Schule ansehen die Sherlock vorgeschlagen hat." Das der Doktor davon gerade zum ersten mal hörte musste man ihm mehr als ansehen.

"Sherlock hat dich also noch nicht eingeweiht. Steig ein ich erklär es dir unterwegs. Es ist eigentlich meines Bruders Aufgabe aber wenn er wieder denn Schüchternen geben muss." Der Arzt nickte nur und alle drei liefen zum Wagen zurück. Als die Türen alle geschlossen waren und das Auto ins rollen kam fing Mycroft an die Idee seines Bruders zu erklären. Es ging darum das Land zu verkaufen worauf die Raststätte nun stand und mit dem erlösten Geld Jessicas Schule zu bezahlen. Dies war ein Internat und nicht sehr weit weg von der Baker Street entfernt.

"Er hat dich gebeten ein paar Fäden zu ziehen damit man auf der Schule nicht so sehr auf ihre Akte sieht." Der älter Holmes nickte.

"Eigentlich war ich derjenige der dich etwas bitten wollte." John brach seufzend ab. Er war so ein Idiot gewesen.

"John." Fing Mycroft ruhig an. "Mein Bruder hängt sehr an dir. Das solltest du langsam wissen. Was dir wichtig ist, ist ihm wichtig." Schon bogen sie in die Straße ein in der John mit Sherlock wohnte. Jessica war bemüht darin zuerst auszusteigen.

"John kann ich kurz deinen Schlüssel haben? Ich möchte noch ein paar Sachen holen."

"Natürlich." Der Exsoldat kramte perplex in seiner Jackentasche und überreichte dem Mädchen dann das Verlangte. Freudig und schnell stieg sie aus und lief zur Haustür.

Der Blondschopf blieb noch im Wagen. Denn er musste sich ja noch eine Entschuldigung überlegen.

"Aber solltest du in Zukunft eine bitte haben, egal um was es sich handelt scheue dich nicht zu Fragen." Fing der älter Holmes wieder an.

"Du hast meinen Bruder zu dem gemacht was er heute ist und dafür bin ich dir dankbar." John wusste erst mal nicht was er darauf sagen sollte. Sowas was von dem älteren Holmes zu hören war schon sehr verwunderlich. Schließlich hatte er es nicht nötig so einen Satz zu äußern. Aber das zeigt mal wieder das er sich sehr um seinen jüngeren Bruder sorgte.

"Zu einem besseren Menschen." Antwortete der Blonde dann knapp und öffnet die Autotür.

"Das vielleicht auch. Aber ich meinte glücklich." Meinte Mycroft leicht lächelnd.

"Hm, wenn du meinst." Antwortete John nur und trat endlich aus dem Wagen. Auf dem Bürgersteig lief ihm schon Jessica wieder entgegen.

"Wünsch mir Glück." Sagte sie lächelnd bevor sie zur Limousine lief. John streckte ihr kurz beide Daumen nach oben entgegen dann drehte er sich zur offenen Haustür um. Er zog seinen Schlüssel aus dem Schloss und steckte ihn wieder ein. Das Papier was Jess ein Stück aus der Tasche ragte sah dem sehr ähnlich was sein Gatte aus dem Yard hatte mitgehen lassen. Aber er konnte sich auch irren. Schließlich hatte er es nicht so genau betrachtet weil Sherlock es ihm nicht zeigen wollte. Etwas gequält machte er sich also auf den Weg nach oben in ihre Wohnung. Er war mal wieder starrsinnig gewesen und hatte den Lockenkopf einfach so stehen lassen. Nicht mal anhören wollte er ihn. Leise öffnete er die Tür zum Wohnzimmer. Sherlock sass an seinen Laptop und recherchierte irgendwas. Er wusste es nicht genau denn er konnte es von der anderen Seite des Raumes nicht genau ausmachen. Eigentlich war es ihm auch gar nicht so wichtig das heraus zu finden.

“Sherlock..” Fing er zögerlich an. Doch der Angesprochen ignoriert die Stimmung völlig.

“John willst du lieber ganz aufs Land oder ist am Rand der Stadt auch noch in Ordnung?” Perplex sah der Gefragte den Lockenkopf an als würde er eine andere Sprache sprechen.

“Dir ist schon klar das wir uns eine andere Bleibe suchen müssen wenn wir uns vergrößern.” Erst da begriff der Ältere von was Sherlock da redete und das auch noch ohne sauer auf ihn zu sein.

“Ich habe zwar noch nicht mit Mrs. Hudson gesprochen. Damit wollte ich warten bis..” Doch John ging schnellen Schrittes durch das Wohnzimmer und gab seinen Mann einen dankbaren Kuss auf den Mund und drückte ihn glücklich an sich.

“Du musst nach gar nichts mehr suchen. Natürlich bleiben wir hier wohnen. Ich finde deine Idee mit dem Internat viel besser. Warum hast du mir nicht gleich davon erzählt?” Erst dann ließ er von Sherlock wieder ab damit dieser Antworten konnte.

“Mycroft hat sich also verplappert. Es sollte eigentlich eine Überraschung werden. Ich wollte es dir ja sagen. Aber dann..” Er wurde von John schnell unterbrochen.

“War ich mal wieder so bescheuert und stellte auf stur. Ich hätte dir zuhören müssen. Es tut mir Leid. Aber ich dachte das Mädchen wäre dir nicht so wichtig. Was war auf dem Zettel den du aus der Kiste mitgenommen hast?” Sherlock sah wieder auf dem Bildschirm des Laptops und schaltete das Gerät aus.

“Es war ein Foto von ihrem Vater. Ich dachte sie wollte zumindest wissen wie er aussah. Seine Frau hatte ihr nie eins gezeigt und da sie damals noch sehr jung war fand ich es richtig.” Daraufhin strich der Älter seinen Mann eine störende Locke aus der Stirn und lehnte seine an diese.

“Ich sag doch du hast die großartigsten Ideen.” Beide sahen sich noch kurz in die Augen bevor sie zum Lippenkontakt übergegangen waren. Der Doktor unterbrach das ganze zwar nur ungern aber so halb gebückt machte das sein Rücken nicht lange mit. So löste er sich von seinem Mann und drehte sich zur Küche. Erst da vernahm er einen süßlichen Geruch.

“Sag bloss du hast gekocht?” Erkundigte sich John verwundert.

“Ich brauchte eine Ablenkung. Ist ein Rezept aus dem Internet.” Erklärte der Detektiv stolz als er den Ofen öffnete und die Backform mit einem Topflappen heraus holte. Er stellte die Form in die Mitte ihres Tisches und nahm den Deckel ab.

“Also wenn es so schmeckt wie es riecht und aussieht dann werde ich nicht meckern.” Beide setzen sich also an den Tisch und ließen sich das Essen in angenehmer Stille schmecken. John zeigte sich für das Essen erkenntlich indem er Sherlock hinterher einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte. Danach machte er sich daran das Geschirr abzuwaschen. Es dauerte nicht lange da bemerkte er das der Größere immer noch in der Tür stand und ihn nachdenklich musterte.

“Sherlock?”

“Wenn du wieder alles weist dann kannst du mir doch sagen was du an der Raststätte wolltest?” Wartend verschränkte der Jüngere die Arme vor der Brust. John hingegen ließ nur niedergeschlagen die Schultern hängen. Wenn ihm die Sache schon eingefallen wäre, hätte er es doch schon erzählt. Die Stelle in seinem Kopf blieb ihm aber immer noch verwehrt.

“Ist es denn wichtig?” Statt zu antworten stellte er eine Gegenfrage. Hatte es denn so von Bedeutung warum er dort war das alles andere nebensächlich erschien?

“Nein. Nicht wirklich. Es ist nur...” Der Detektiv senkte den Blick und brach ab. Er wusste anscheinend nicht so recht was er sagen sollte.

“Was?” Langsam wurde der Arzt ungeduldig.

"Sonst bist du immer in eine Bar gegangen wenn du genug von mir hast. An diesen Abend aber sahen deine Pläne anders aus. Was wolltest du um die Uhrzeit so weit draußen?” John sah die Sorge in den Augen seines Mannes. Aber was sollte er sagen? Den Taxifahrer fragen konnte er nicht. Der sah sich ja die Radieschen von unten an.

“Vergiss es.” Meinte sein Gatte in einem raueren Ton und drehte sich zum Wohnzimmer. Dort ließ er sich mal wieder auf seine Couch nieder. Ein bisschen enttäuscht und verärgert darüber das Sherlock nicht mehr Verständnis dafür hatte stampfte er mit nassen Händen hinter her.

“Das habe ich ja bereits.” Erklärte er dem Liegenden. Dieser zeigte ihm dazu auch noch den Rücken.

“Sherlock ich würde es dir wirklich gerne sagen. Aber ich weis es leider nicht.” In Windeseile stand der Schwarzhaarige auf schritt zum Kleiderständer. Er riss Johns Jacke vom dem Möbelstück und fischte einen Schlüssel der an einem geschnitzten Blatt gebunden war heraus. Der Älter wollte gerade entziffern was auf dem Blatt geschrieben war als der Andere die Hand sinken ließ. Nebenbei fragte er sich warum ihm das Ding nicht eher in seiner Jacke aufgefallen war.

“Kommt dir das bekannt vor?”  Sherlock’s schnippischer Ton gefiel ihm zwar gar nicht. Aber er ignorierte ihn und nahm den Schlüsselbund endlich an sich. Hausvermietung Thomas Edlinburg stand auf der Rückseite des Blattes. Auf der Vorderseite war nur die Nummer 7 abgebildet. Es traf ihn wie der Blitz. Den der Gegenstand kam ihm wirklich bekannt vor. Es war wie bei seinem Ehering. Alles fügte sich langsam wieder zusammen. John würde vor Freude lachen wenn er nicht schon wieder solche Kopfschmerzen hätte. Weil ihm leicht schwindelig wurde ging er rüber zu seinem Sessel um sich zu stützen. Der Detektiv schaltete sofort von sauer auf besorgt und legte seinem Mann eine Hand auf die gute Schulter.

“Hast du wieder Kopfschmerzen? Ich wollte nicht..” Fing er entschuldigend an doch der Blonde unterbrach ihn und legte seine Hand auf die andere die auf seiner Schulter ruhte.

“Schon in Ordnung. Aber ich weiß jetzt wieder alles. Auch wenn ich auf das Brummen im Schädel gern verzichtet hätte.” Erklärte er dem Größeren ruhig. Dieser brach daraufhin den Körperkontakt und drehte sich wieder zum Sofa um.

“Alles? Auch warum du an diesen Abend hier raus wolltest?” Nach Sherlock’s Ansicht konnte das nämlich vergessen bleiben.

“Meinst du ich bin deswegen noch wütend? Wir waren wochenlang getrennt und das es dich gibt musstest du mir erst wieder eintrichtern.” John richtete sich wieder auf weil es ihm schon besser ging und er griff erneut nach Sherlock’s Hand.

“Ich kenne dich doch langsam. Du warst einfach gestresst und hast es halt an mir ausgelassen. Ich wäre normalerweise in die nächste Bar gefahren. So wie immer. Nur den Abend wollte ich nicht in einer Bar oder Kneipe verbringen. Ich wollte ihn nutzen um mir was anzusehen.” Der Jüngere wurde neugierig und drehte sich wieder zu seinem Mann. Der hielt ihn die Schlüssel vor die Augen.

“Ich wollte mir die Blockhütte ansehen die ich mieten wollte.”

“John zu was brauchst..” Wollte der Detektiv schon ungeduldig dazwischen funken.

“Jetzt warte doch mal ab. Ich dachte das wir beide mal Frischluft gebrauchen könnten. Aber ich weis du kannst nicht auf deine Arbeit verzichten. Da habe ich gedacht ich check vorher die Lage damit wir in keinem Funkloch landen. Außerdem wollte ich es mir selbst vorher ansehen. Ja ich weiß. Es war dumm von mir das unbedingt Nachts zu tun. Ich wollte doch..” Da unterbrach Sherlock seinen Gatten mit einem Kuss.

“Idiot.” Meinte er dann liebevoll und startete eine neue Attacke auf Johns Mund.

“Warte doch mal.” Sagte der Blonde außer Atem und schob den Größeren etwas von sich weg.

“Jetzt wo ich es weis muss ich die Schlüssel unbedingt zurück bringen.” Doch Sherlock war da anderer Meinung.

“Warum solltest du? Pack ein paar Sachen zusammen. Du brauchst ohnehin noch Ruhe. Arbeiten werde ich dich fürs erste so wieso nicht lassen.” Was er eigentlich meinte war das er John für die nächste Zeit nicht so einfach aus den Augen lassen wird. Doch der Älter verstand das auch so und ging nicht weiter darauf ein. Denn schließlich mussten sie sich beide an die Situation gewöhnen wieder in ihrem Alltag zu sein.

“Du findest es also eine gute Idee?” Erkundigte sich John hoffnungsvoll um vom Thema abzulenken.

“Natürlich.” Sherlock fing schon an Ideen in seinen Kopf zu spinnen.

“Das wird entspannend. Niemand nervt uns.” Langsam aber fröhlich machte sich der Älter auf zum Schlafzimmer um schon mal die Sachen zusammen zu suchen.

“Niemand hört uns.” Ein leicht diabolisches Grinsen erschien auf Sherlock’s Gesicht.

“Wie war das? Ich habe es nicht ganz verstanden.” Rief der andere darauf von oben.

“Erklär ich dir später.” Für den Detektiv war es einfach schön das sein John wieder da war. Klar würde er in nächster Zeit öfter über seine Schulter schauen und nachsehen ob sein Mann wirklich noch anwesend war. Aber er hoffte das würde sich irgend wann wieder legen. Was das Mädchen betraf da musste er noch mit ihr und John reden. Sherlock wollte Jessica nicht auf die Straße setzen doch sie adoptieren wollte er ganz sicher auch nicht. Mycroft würde das mit der Schule schon regeln. So hatte sie Wissen und ein Dach über den Kopf bis sie alt genug war selbst zu entscheiden wie es weiter ging. Der Gedanke das er seinen Gatten teilen musste behagte ihm nämlich immer noch nicht. Auch wenn das Thema Kinder noch nicht ganz aus seinem Gedanken verschwunden war. Sein Arzt meinte zwar das er auch ohne Nachwuchs glücklich werden konnte. Aber es hat ja auch seine guten Seiten. Denn wer sollte seinen Beruf weiter führen wenn er nicht mehr war?

“Sherlock! Sag was willst du mitnehmen?” Hörte der Detektiv von oben und stand auf. Über alles andere kann ich mir noch den Kopf zerbrechen wenn wir wieder hier sind, dachte er bevor er die Treppe hoch schritt um John bei den Vorbereitungen für ihren ungeplanten Kurzurlaub zu helfen.


	2. Chapter 2

Mycroft stepped through the front door of Baker Street, as so often in the past few days. Actually, he wanted that his younger brother moved to him for a while. But it wouldn’t be Sherlock if he doesn’t remain stubborn in such a delicate situation. Only this time his concern was more than justified that something could happen to the other and slowly he doesn’t know how to continue. In matters of state he always knew what to do. Here he failed miserably. That still doesn’t mean that he wouldn’t try every day. Even if he had it to cancel or postpone a few schedules. Sherlock was his brother and so family. Although it was difficult, he had to try to bring this to other thoughts.

Now he quietly stepped also through the living room door. Of course he wasn’t noted. Because Sherlock was busy to do so as if he were lost in thoughts. The faceplate looked around. The umbrella carrier looked around. Dust accumulated here over everything. Everything was just like the day before and day before yesterday. If he was honest nothing has changed for weeks here. For Sherlock, it was meaningless to clean because it doesn’t disturb him, nor does it interest him. However, the truth was the loneliness made him unmotivated. Each day Mycroft had to watch how his brother increasingly returned to himself and all of humanity and openness he showed more and more over the years, faded away again. The mask of ice reappeared on Sherlock's face and it wouldn’t go away anymore. The elder Holmes would do anything to help Sherlock at this moment. But everything he tried was unsuccessful. Agents, video surveillance, people search in the country and abroad, all had been useless. He had even begun with it since the first day, though his brother was against it. That was about four weeks ago and no evidence was supplied to him. No message about whether the wanted man was killed or staying alive somewhere.  
Doctor Watson was simply swallowed up by the earth. The older man looked at his brother almost sadly. The dark circles and his thin figure told him that he had once again not eaten or slept.

"At the same time in the same place." Said the detective after all. But rather with himself than with the present person. He knew that the younger one blamed himself for everything. Mycroft could only speculate but the day of the disappearance the two of them had quarreled. But no matter what it was. The elder Holmes couldn’t imagine a reason that made the ex-soldier to stay away from here. Although Sherlock was so headstrong and opinionated, at the end of the day was usually everything fine again. But now that the doctor hasn’t reappeared as corpse nor still alive, his brother thought he had definitely scared off his man now. But the umbrella carrier doesn’t want to believe that like the fact that the searched man should is gone into nothingness. Or he had really misjudged the doctor at the end and this really went away. This knew by the time all the tricks to get around him. Still, he must stay somewhere on this planet.

“Sherlock could you spare me the misery of force-feeding you. I don’t think J..” Quick as a flash the addressed turned and looked at him coldly.

"Don’t you dare to speak on!" Then he turned back to the embers in the fireplace.

“If you came only to plague me with the trivial things, you can just disappear again.” Regardless, he swung his legs on the chair and then turned his back completely to the standing one.

"I know you feel miserable because of the whole thing but dying here would bring John anything." Mycroft said now a little louder.

“Just go.” The younger one gave out now and the elder Holmes did so without saying another word to his brother. Mycroft would bring him in a few days to a hospital. The both knew it without needed to be said.

However, nothing mattered for Sherlock anymore. Nothing was important for him. Why should he? Often enough he had to hear that the earth revolved around the sun. But no one has taught him what you can do if your sun was gone. John was his sun. Even if he had never showed that outward. His world revolved around this man.

Now he was alone and that almost a month. He doesn’t know how to continue because his intellect had failed him here. So much he had done recently. The first day he gave the doctor time because he thought this only wanted him to learn a lesson for his behavior. But on the second day he got a bit impatient. It wasn’t like John to leave no message. Even if this was really angry, there always came a text message with the whereabouts. This time this hasn’t happened and so the detective phoned at the praxis. Then friends which John often met. Finally, he clattered up all bars, cafes, restaurants and other places, that his man could be interested in their surroundings. When that brought him nothing, he enlarged the radius always more until he had seen everything in the whole city. He had also included in addition all sleep capacities such as hotels and guesthouses. Where Sherlock thought that his man rather tented to the latter. Even that had brought him nothing. After four days also Scotland Yard knew about it. To his disappointment, they came to the same conclusion like him. Not a trace.

Slowly Sherlock was more than uneasy. The concern that something could have happened to the blond rose from day to day. He should also inform Harriet but he doesn’t want her to worry unnecessarily. She had already asked by SMS why John no longer wrote in his blog. Whether he might be sick or hurt once again and was in the hospital. He wrote only that they are too busy to take care of the daily things. Inwardly, he was only afraid of the answer that could wait for him. That John really was with his sister until he had found something on his Own and then he sends the divorce papers to him. Again he shook his nonsensical ideas away. Because the genius knew that his husband wasn’t like that. Even if this no longer wanted him. He had to swallow hard at this thought.

The blanket he pilfered from John’s chair, he pulled a bit closer around him. Although it ruled pleasant eighteen degrees in the room. It warmed him not at all. But he was sure that the blonde is nowhere staying with his friends or relatives. Otherwise Scotland Yard, in this case Lestrade had already reported it to him. He had already the idea that his partner was kidnapped abroad but since his brother helped him there and controlled all official and unofficial boundaries, it wasn’t possible. The elder Holmes had all legal and illegal things in his view. Secretly, he was grateful to him. But his anger at himself because he felt so useless in really important matters, leaving out only the cold side. Slowly it came to everyone that John was gone. But he doesn’t want to be pitied.

Reluctantly he got up and looked in the mirror. When the doctor might see it how he look like now this would certainly beat him up because he had broken his promise. Namely taking care of himself and eat at least once a day. He could picture his man in front of him with his arms crossed and a disappointed head shake.

"Pah, you haven’t also kept your promise that you'll stay with me." As Sherlock heard the sentence from himself he was startled a bit. What he was talking here? His man was perhaps forcibly abducted somewhere else and he accused him for it. He put a decision on, that he would regularly eat and sleep again. Sherlock took a deep breath. Maybe if he made everything clean and shopped steady. Yes maybe then John would come back. It still could be just a lesson for him. Although so uncharacteristically seemed it for John in the end it could be like that.  
Now that he was again thinking about the last evening with his husband he felt a bit sick. Sometimes he really wondered when he would learn exactly think before he uttered something. Of course, he covered everything two or three times but just to make it sound logically and intellectually and not because he might hurt someone’s feelings.

The blonde was so angry that he forgot his jacket. Inside were the cell phone and his wallet. That's why he thought that his husband couldn’t get very far without money. But in the end it doesn’t bring him anything to rack his brain about this. He could only hope that when he saw John alive, that this would take his apology.

With difficulty he was looking under the covers for his phone. Sherlock put this either in his pocket earlier or dropped it on the chair. With any luck, he found it after all. He quickly took out the folder with his pictures on the display. Among them were pictures of crime scenes of particularly tricky cases. Then a couple of blackmailer photos for certain people. The detective was rather cautious than careless. Even with his relatives and acquaintances. Of course, there was still a subfolder where he kept photos of John and himself. When he had met the blonde he always found it silly to take photos of him. Finally, the doctor was always there. So why he needed an image? It doesn’t take long, there he acted against his own beliefs and secretly took a picture of the doctor. Sherlock looked slightly dreamy on the phone's display. Well, it wasn’t really taken secretly. It happened in the middle of the city. The ex-soldier scribbled something in his notebook and licked almost incidentally his lips.

In hindsight the genius found it ridiculous what he did. Still, he never deleted it. On the contrary, there came more. By one he had to smile. They were both again in their favorite restaurant. John had pushed too many noodles in his mouth and wanted to sip up the remaining. The sauce spread thereby unintentionally wide over his mouth to the nose. He also had a picture where his man was sleeping and suddenly he realized these photos don’t really help him further.

Because this were all just memories. He wanted to have his doctorate here and not think back to something. Slowly he let his hand with which he held the phone drop and stared again into the fireplace. The question which already tormented him for some time came back to the surface. Must he go through the life alone for now? No matter where his spouse was staying how much he wanted to be also there.

The next day he stood lazily up from the couch and to shower at first. When he looked in the mirror after that, Sherlock realized that he looked a bit healthier. Then he looked at his ring which he rather wore around his neck since he once lost it. Although John said that this was dangerous, but until now no one tried to strangle him with the chain. Which also is because he was wearing it under his clothes.

After shaving and brushing teeth, he found himself view worthy again. He quickly tried to run up to get pull on some fresh things. But on the stairs, he noticed that he hadn’t set a foot in the bedroom since John’s disappearance. Going without his husband into their bed was so dismal. He doesn’t want to go through the horrible feeling when he woke up and the other side was still empty. No, that would just pull him down even more. The first week he was busy with looking and so he was hardly in Baker Street. The weeks after, he vegetated only in the living room to himself. To miss someone was still a strange feeling for him.

Again he shook his head and walked on. Once in the bedroom, he saw exactly what he had expected. An empty room. Without looking around he grabbed some clothes out of the closet and left the room. Fully dressed he walked in the kitchen. He had to realize that he had to take care of himself now on sourcing of food. Sherlock sighed and first threw the tainted food away. You couldn’t expect from all the food that it still would be fresh for a month. But John as always had also thought along here. Because since the ex-soldier had lived here this space became more and more a proper kitchen. In fact, he doesn’t really must go shopping. The detective could indeed eat food from a can or bag. Coffee and tea was also abundant. In freezer he discovered still a pizza and a couple of fingers. But he would eat the latter only if it was really necessary for a case of cannibalism.

So he quickly shoved the pizza in the oven and besides he set water on. Now he saw the dishes who already getting moldy here. It wasn’t much but anyway cleaning still isn’t one of his favorite activities. If John could see him like that, Sherlock would be sure he would be amazed. Then he hung his head and flushed the rest tidy. In a way he doesn’t want to think of his man all the time and on the other hand it was hard not to in their flat. With the last piece that he should wash grabbed him also the anger. He angrily threw the dish on the floor, where it naturally broke with a loud clatter.

This silence. It was uncomfortable and he doesn’t want to accept it anymore. When he was about to fling another dish on the floor, he already smelled that food is ready. The cup which should be next in the line, he put back in the sink. The shards ignoring, he looked around for a potholder or dishtowel. When he found none, he marched into the bathroom to get a towel. Plate on the table and threw the hot pizza on it. Slightly annoyed he put his finger into his mouth. Because he just noticed that the pizza possessed higher temperatures right now. To distract himself, he took care of the long finished tea water. He quickly had provided a cup and hanged some tea bag in. Because Sherlock still hasn’t lit fire today cooled his food quickly. So he ate two pieces and flushed everything down with the tea. He noted that this tasted awful. He simply doesn’t have a knack for how long he must wait for the tea to be ready. The rest of the pizza he placed in the microwave. Then he put on his shoes and his coat. With one last look in the mirror, he left the flat. When he arrived in the hall downstairs his landlady greeted him.

“Good morning, Sherlock. I have heard something break. How are you?" Glum she looked at him and waited patiently for an answer.

“Good morning, Mrs. Hudson. I’m sorry I have bothered you. I was careless while cleaning. It will never happen again." Said the detective monotonous and stepped to the front door. The elderly lady looked sad behind her tenant as he left the house. The whole thing wasn’t nice. She found the world unfair. The two were married only shorty and the great disaster already came to them. Slowly she went back to her apartment to continuing her housework. A bit of fresh air and a bit of variety should be good for Sherlock, she thought before she took care of her things.

However, the genius was already on the way to the yard. Old cases or new cases. He doesn’t care. The main thing it whirred other things through his head. The stomach hurt a bit from the pizza. Maybe he should have taken more to himself lately. But that was already irrelevant when he arrived in the well-known floor of Scotland Yard. All just stared at him as if he were a leper. Well, he wasn’t here for a little longer. Nevertheless, they still should be able to recognize him.

"God Sherlock, you're still alive?!" Inquired Lestrade who just stepped out of his office and the curly head wondered whether it was meant to be serious. But that shouldn’t bother him further.

"How are you doing so after.." But even here, he wanted to give the inspector no time to talk about the missing man.

“I'm just here to help you again because with the time I got bored. That's all." He announced clearly and even threw a venomous look around so that no one got the idea to address the theme John.

"Suit yourself." Said the gray-haired DI it a little quieter and led the curly head to his office. The time was just dragging ahead but Lestrade was already used to that. What he doesn’t found familiar was that the detective suddenly is like another person. Once this discovered something he told this immediately without any remarks. To see Sherlock so normal was almost scary for him. Of course, he noticed that the man wasn’t well. That he doesn’t saw only that the man had become thinner but also any enthusiasm for the cases was missing. He wanted to do something. Anything that brought back the doctor, who had become over time one of his best friends. But the DI saw that he was powerless. They just had to carry on so. Even though it was hard.

It was already evening, as Lestrade wanted to send the curly head finally home. He would even give him homework if it’s absolutely necessary. To his surprise, the detective got up as soon as he was asked to and left the office with the promise to come back tomorrow. Joyless he looked at the man who left the floor. He wanted a bit that Sherlock goes a little quieter. But in this way, he hadn’t even dreamed of.

"Boss, here is a young woman who wants to talk to you." Sighing, he turned to Donovan. Excusing this looked at him.

“I could stop her for a while to come in here. I don’t want to interfere with your work. Now that Sherlock Holmes.." After searching words, she broke off. Apparently she also doesn’t know how to treat the whole subject. The DI rescued Sally out of the situation.

"Send the woman to my office." He explained a bit tired and turned to face the room. When he looked down at his table he noticed that Sherlock had forgotten his cell phone. The man is getting strange, he thought worriedly. There was already a knock at his door. When he called in a young slim black-haired opened the door.

"Sorry to bother you. Are you DI Lestrade?"

"At least that is what stands on the door." Said the DI, as he showed her with his hand she could sit down on the opposite chair. She immediately did so and began to describe her problem.

"I have a friend who constantly has nightmares and.." The gray-haired man rolled irritated his eyes. Some people just don’t know for what the Scotland Yard was there.

"I'm sorry Miss .." He interrupted the young woman somewhat coarse.

"Jessica Barley." She brought out quietly. Miss Barley.

“We can’t take care of such ridiculousness here. When your friend has bad dreams, then he should go to a psychiatrist."

"But .." Began the woman again but Lestrade remained strict. He had still enough to do.

"But nothing! You're wasting my time." He opened the door to order her out. However at the same moment Sherlock was also behind this.

"I left my phone here." But when the black-haired woman saw the detective she stood up and walked a step towards him.

"You really exists.." Greg and Sherlock looked a bit surprised at her.

"What do you mean by that?" The DI wanted to know as Miss Barley just kept staring at the curly head. She quickly took a little distance.

“I'm sorry to bother you but can I know your name?" Now put Greg certainly confused the eyebrows up. Silently he wondered whether the girl was reading a newspaper or used the internet. Just like any other teenager these days.

“Sherlock Holmes. But now that you know my name can I also learn yours? And what do you mean by the statement 'you really exist'?" The detective doesn’t know why but something told him to be patient with this person and to listen to her.

"I'm Jessica Barley. You know my friend has really weird dreams. He speaks frequently during sleep and of things he had never seen before. That is also the reason why I know your name." She turned to Lestrade.

"OK. Although, I still think you should go with your friend to.." But the man next to him had other thoughts.

"Is there anything else that you heard from your friend in his sleep? Or other strange incidents?” The detective found the whole highly suspicious. Someone who dreamed of Lestrade but never saw him in life. Lightly the excitement came back that usually was flowing into him when he went to a better case. Joyfully, that she was finally heard, she grabbed her bag and then handed Sherlock a folded paper.

"I'm not proud that I have stolen this from my friend. But he had drawn this because it constantly buzzed in his head." Carefully folded the genius the paper apart and was at first amazed when he saw a drawing of himself.

"Sherlock, it’s you." Announced Greg because he also couldn’t believe it.

"I'm right? I knew that the person in the picture had to be real. Even if my friend holds it for fantasies." Almost pleased grabbed the curly head the young woman on the upper arms.

“I have necessarily to meet your friend. Where do you live? Or is he still working? Then give me the address. Have you a picture of him? Can I have his phone number? How old..." But then the DI talked loudly in between.

"Sherlock, let the woman get air for an answer. And what's all this about? What excites you about the thing like that?" Because from one moment to the next the quiet man went to a hyperactive child.

"God Lestrade, just look at the picture for a moment!" He shoved the paper in the gray-haired face.

"Yes this is a drawing of you. And?" Sherlock groaned and folded the paper back together carefully.

"How can you keep your job at all?!" Then he turned to the woman again and looked waiting at her.

"Just come with me." She said happily.

"The sooner the problem is resolved, the better."

"But you have to tell me all the details on the way anyway." Sherlock finally took his phone and was leading the way to the door.

"Of course." She confirmed and walked quickly behind her.

"Hey?" But Lestrade was no longer acknowledged as the two people walked out of the office. He quickly grabbed his jacket. Because someone else then John had indeed to take care of the detective. At the bottom he could just stop them in time to get into a taxi.

"We'll take my car."

"Where does the sudden interest come from, Detective Inspector?" Asked the curly head smart. That's not interest but my conscience that plagues me. Greg would have said that if he doesn’t know what decency is. It was also very hard for him that the doctor wasn’t there anymore. This has been the only one who knew how to tame the curly head. He just shrugged his shoulders and urged Sherlock finally to get into the car. The trip took a long time. Miss Barley told that she knew her friend only since short time. She and her mother run a service station outside of London. The name of the friend was Joe Foster and he came after car accident to them. He escaped with a few scratches and bruises. She thought that he had probably suffered a concussion. Because he found it hard to remember things that happened before the accident. Fortunately Mr. Foster wore his ID with him. This was indeed so damaged that you just could see the name and date of birth, but they were certain that it was the right one.

The DI just shook his head. Why does he have to worry about that and what gets Sherlock so high for this story? It can’t be the drawing alone that he jumped from grief to joy in one moment.

Of course, the detective built his curiosity not only on a simple image. For him, the sketch isn’t from any stranger. The way how it was made, was very familiar to him and he hasn’t seen someone else drawing like that yet. It was clear that the artist wasn’t a professional. It's more a kind of hobby.

The last kilometer was each busy with their own thoughts. After three hours no one really knew longer what to talk about. Although the curly head had so many questions but the gray-haired man told him to leave the woman alone for now. Finally, he could contact this Joe Foster personally when they arrived. The rest stop was more like a little cafe in the middle of nowhere on a country road. Except for a truck and a motorcycle were no other cars in the parking lot.

"So here we are." Thus the young woman ran to the entrance and the two men followed her slowly.

"What do you hope to find here?" Slowly Lestrade was impatient and he wanted to know what was behind the change of Sherlock.

"Come and look at it yourself." Meant the taller one and entered the building. Inside it was very neat and clean. Further back were several tables at which one could sit down. But the entrance was more like a bar. Nobody stood behind the counter and you could hear in the background that Miss Barley called out someone. A few seconds later he turned up already. A blond man with a baseball cap on his head. Probably in order to hide a recent head injury.

"What can I get you?" The man inquired politely. The DI could only stare dumbfounded at him. While a heavy burden fell from the shoulders of the curly head. He was so happy that he wanted to hug the man before him. But he couldn’t. Not yet, he thought and wanted to be patient. But Lestrade wanted and couldn’t hold back further. Because he had already prepared to talk to Sherlock about Doctor Watson's funeral. Now the long disappeared just stood in front of them.

"Oh God John you're alive! Why don’t you called just once? Damn, we have been looking for you everywhere!" He grabbed the guy's shoulders. Whereby this got frightened back and held his bad arm.

"You must mistake me. I'm Joe Foster." He explained a little tense.

"Don’t you recognize us? We know each other, Greg and your hus.." He would still continue to chat but the taller one simply stepped on his foot and took him aside.

"Lestrade, haven’t you listened as Miss Barley told us about the accident?! Mr. Foster is trying to hide his injury with the headwear. In short, since the car accident he certainly suffers from retrograde amnesia. That means he really doesn’t know anymore who we are." When he spoke to an end, Sherlock turned back to the blonde. This looked at him briefly mesmerized before he saw shamefully away when he was noticed.

"Joe, this is the man from the picture." Now the young woman came back. Changed and tied an apron around her waist. Quick, Joe pulled her aside.

“Jess, I had told you shouldn’t do that. Where did you put the picture anyway?" She shrugged apologetic at him.

"I gave it Mr. Holmes." She pointed to Sherlock.

"How could you do that Jess? God is that embarrassing. Now he’s clearly thinking.."

"Excuse me, but the young woman did it only because she cares about your welfare. You are also a talented artist." A little taken aback Joe looked at Sherlock. Then he scratched in embarrassment the back of his head. Then someone of the back rooms called after Jessica.

"Your mother needs you. We clear that up later." So that young woman had disappeared again. Mr. Foster turned back to the waiting men.

"Listen! No matter what Jessica told you. It doesn’t mean anything. Although I don’t know why I have these dreams, but I also don’t mean to bother you. Nevertheless, I am grateful that you have brought the girl back safe. But I must ask you to order something or just leave." Again Greg wanted to intervene but the detective was faster.

"So it's really true? You do not remember anything what happened before the accident? When was this accident, exactly?" Slowly the taller one was annoyed. Because he thought John would at least recognize him. Anyway, he thought that when he saw this sketch.

"I've lived here for almost a month and yes, I know almost nothing before that time. Why should I be interested in that?" Now Sherlock was a little shaken. His John wasn’t like that.

“What if you are missed by friends and family members?" He asked gently.

"Even if it were true. Why didn’t anyone was trying to find me? No message. Nothing. Jessica and her mother were the only ones who took care of me. I am grateful for that and work for it here." It was all too much for the DI.

"You're not that Joe Foster. You are John Watson. Can’t you really remember anything? What about your sister? Or you’re flat on Baker Street? What about Sh.."

"Where's the ring?" Sherlock cut the gray-haired in the words again and looked to the rediscovered John which calls himself Joe now.

"Ring?" Confused, he glanced into the face of clever head but then back away. This wondered how it was possible that John had lost his wedding ring. Because he had never lost him. It was no matter what situation they were. The blonde always kept his seal on the hand.

"John you're married." The inspector clarified vigorously.

"How often?! I'm not this John. My name is Joe Foster." Slowly, Joe got upset.

"Here." Sherlock held the true identity to the man.

"John H. Watson? No. That can’t be. God, my head.." Thus, the man collapsed and the detective could just catch him in time. Sadly he looked down at the blond. Now he finally had his John back but this doesn’t remember him. Despair came slowly up in him, because he had heard of amnesic patients that never remembered back to the old life.  
"Joe!" Roared suddenly an elderly woman and knelt down to Sherlock.

"What have you done?" She asked sharply the two men.

"Well, we just wanted to help him and .. " But once again Greg doesn’t come to the end of his sentence.

"No, you listen to me! Joe isn’t completely cured from this accident. He doesn’t need unnecessary fuss. I show you where his room is. There you will bring him and then you going to leave this place." Then that's probably Natalie Barley, thought Sherlock. Jessica had told him about her mother. She was a rather stocky woman with shoulder-length dark blond hair. The spoken sounded more like a command than a request and still the detective obeyed the woman and brought John to his room. But doesn’t think to leave just yet.

"What shall we do?" Asked the inspector as Sherlock rejoined him. It was already getting dark and both stood thoughtfully before the car.

"He would perhaps remember everything again when John would come back with us to London. But he must indeed think that his is different now if he already hears that Joe story for a month." Angry Lestrade shot a stone at the side, which was just before his feet.  
The curly-haired was busy with something entirely else. He was of course pleased that John was still alive and he was also grateful that the two women took care of him. Nevertheless John belonged to the Baker Street. To his side.

What tormented him most now is the question how the blonde came this far out here. It’s not a place he has ever mentioned nor was a road that led to someone he knew. So what wanted John here? Sherlock knew that there was something fishy. He just couldn’t see what it was.  
One thing was clear he had to talk to Jessica again. Maybe she had something concealed or even lied to him at the end. But she had no reason for that. If she hasn’t shown up in Scotland Yard then Sherlock wouldn’t also be here. He doesn’t go through his mind further what would have happened if Miss Barley would never have appeared. It was important now that he made Joe realized who he really was.

Suddenly a stone fell to his feet. The gray-haired man who was still scolding on the driver's side of the car noticed nothing. He briefly looked around again and then he picked up the stone. Under the heavy chunks stuck a note.

_Come back tomorrow at ten o’clock in the morning. If a blue pick-up is no longer in front of the entrance then is John (is that his real name?) alone.You then have two hours. Help him._   
_Jessica Barley_

"Lestrade, we go." Surprised, the inspector turned around.

"Without John? Oh I know this face. You have a plan, right?"

"You can say so." Thus, Sherlock got into the car and they drove back to London where Greg dropped him at home. His first task was indeed annoying but it had to be done. Namely tell all that he had found the doctor again.

Two hours later it was done. It actually only lasted so long because he couldn’t get rid of Harriet. He had even to promise that he and John would visit them when the blonde was half himself again. Mrs. Hudson was also over the moon. Sherlock was pleased too that his man be almost intact but it bothered him that John or Joe wasn’t interested in him. From the beginning, he knew that the drawing was from his doctor. Rather absent he took his ring between his fingers. The blonde had forgotten him. No, that was the wrong word. His memories were just blocked by this accident. In any case he wouldn’t give up so easy.

The next morning, the genius was more than timely. After showering, he threw himself into one of his best suits. The shirt he chose also wisely. He knew it had to be clothes that John liked on him. Then applied the expensive aftershave and finished was his flirtation outfit.

He quickly ran down to the street to get into the taxi which he had previously called. Any sequence he was going through his head again. Finally, he had to be ready for any scenario. Half-past nine he came to the desired location. Sherlock asks the taxi driver a little slower to drive past and to shift one of the mirrors. A little irritated this did it then. So the curly head got a bit down and looked whether the blue car was still there. But when he discovered it but he instructed his driver to go to the first available parking space and get out a map. Then he should do like he would read this. But it wasn’t long before Sherlock heard a car set in motion and the taxi driver confirmed him that it was the pick-up. A little annoyed that he was down all the time, he got out of the car, paid his driver and strolled skillfully elegant to the front door.

"No, not you again!" That was the first thing the detective got to hear as he entered. He knew that it wouldn’t be so simple. So he cleared his throat and made his first move.

"It is useless to deny then I have awakened your interest. I have seen the looks because you have thrown at me yesterday." Joe shook his head and went back into the kitchen. Before the curly head could call something afterwards, the blonde stood in front of him again.

"Here." He put a plate with a huge omelet in front of Sherlock. Judging by the state this was cooked a few minutes ago.

"Although it was my breakfast but you look as if you needed it urgently. A few more kilos would suit you better." Said Joe and then he turned back to a mountain of cutlery that apparently had to be polished. A little angry grabbed Sherlock the fork which was lying on the plate and began to eat. Inwardly, he wondered why he had forgotten that he looked a bit thin in the face. Since that it was only understandable that Joe / John don’t fall for him. Because this never liked it when he was too thin. So he had to change his tactics.

"Are we or were we friends?" The taller one wondered about the question but only chewed out before he spoke.

"Yes." That was the only explanation he had. He doesn’t want to bother the doctor with other things. It's usually not good when you forces people to remember.

"Detective Inspector Lestrade said yesterday that I’m married. Why then isn’t my wife here?" The black-haired blinked and looked back at his food. He had almost more than half of his omelets eaten when he taught himself to respond to his opposite.

"That's not that easy. I can only testify to you ... that someone misses you very much." To talk to John more formal after all this time again was quite strange for him.

"What I do for living?" Joe changed the subject because he doesn’t like the mood of his guest. For some reason he doesn’t want to see the dark-haired in distress.

“You're a doctor." A small pause came up when Sherlock again pushed something into his mouth and chewed.

“And if I may say so, a very good one. Until now, there was nothing that you.... well that you couldn’t do." Suddenly the genius thought of all the times when he was injured in any way. John had to everything an advice and stood always by his side.

"Why can’t look at me?" Now was Sherlock’s turn to ask questions and that interested him most now. The man on the opposite jerked a bit shocked on that.

"I ... I don’t know exactly what it is. When I look at you, tells me some feel that you are dangerous. You cause images in me that made me feel uneasy about. There are people who look dreadful. Maybe they’re already dead and you are just standing amused around them. I don’t dare to ask but are you a killer?" The detective just rolled plagued with his eyes. If he really was a murderer then he would have killed this Natalie first. What is with the question?

"That was a joke." Added the blonde now.

"If you really would be one then someone would play a corpse here. Humor isn’t just at the top of your list or? Anyway. Give me your plate. Do you want to something to drink?"

"A water. But I say it now I will not go so easily again." Clarified the younger one quickly.

"Good. Since no one else is here, I have someone to talk to." Said Joe casual and ran back with the plate. When he came forward again with a water bottle, he looked back at anything but the curly head. This was a bit hurt by that but doesn’t want to show it. He straightened his shoulders and looked around briefly. Through the large windows he had a good view of the parking lot. He luckily could recognize this was still empty.

"People come rarely here at this time." The man behind the counter explained while he took a glass from the cupboard.

“Then say John....Joe why don’t you want to remember your previous life? You should visit your relatives and friends at least. Just so they know that you are still alive."

"I've heard about the searching. Through radio I mean. It was more by chance. I still thought that it’s not nice when a young man is torn out of his environment." Confused stared Sherlock at the others back.

"So I can’t be this John because I’m much older than him." The younger man couldn’t believe it and stood up. He threw the glass almost over that Joe no John had casually put down.

"Was the ID card not proof enough?" He asked a little louder.

"That could be a fake as well." This is no blockage in the head but stubbornness, thought Sherlock irritably.

"Even if it were true. Why would I have a reason to look at an undisclosed location for a complete stranger? Which is on top of everything still a completely useless idiot.” He lost his composure so he shouted the last sentence only.

"Anderson." Puzzled, the blonde turned then around.

"What was that?" Asked the taller one careful.

“I don’t know what that suddenly was. You have babbled something of a useless idiot and there came the word Anderson in my mind." Sighing struck his interlocutor his hands before his face and sat down again. Nice that he helped his man to get better. But had he the first to remember exactly to this moron?

"Anderson. Is that someone special? Judging by your reaction you don’t want that I remember that name. So out with it?" The detective did as he was told.

"Anderson is someone who bothers me for pure enjoyment at work. Anyway, I think that it gives please him to annoy me."

"And what have I to do with him? Does he also annoy me too?"

"You.. you usually get along well with him."

"Usually? You sure can talk to me like you would normally would.” Joe said friendly.

"I mean if you feel better with it."

"Alright, but only if it is based on reciprocity."

"That's okay. So?"

"Well you've almost broken his nose once."

"Hm? Am I mistaken or did you sounded pleased when you said that? But no. I thought I would be able to know your name? Holmes is your last name?”

“Sherlock Holmes." Said the detective and paid attention to any movement at the other man face. But to his disappointment, nothing happened out of the ordinary.

"Strange name." Was the only thing he was told.

"But back to this Anderson. Why did I want to break his nose?" He asked then.

"He was once again very offensive and I suppose you didn’t like it." Sherlock replied a little snotty.

"My w.." As the younger one heard a car and he turned around quick. The time was still not over and yet the blue car was back on the place in front of the building.

"John let the whole thing go through your head again. You don’t have to go away from here. I just want that you..." But he was interrupted by Jessica's Mother Misses Barley. This quasi stormed into the room when she saw Sherlock from the outside.

"You again! I knew there would be something." She snapped.

"Why can’t you let the man recover alone? Just go! If you show up again, I'll call the police!" The detective knew such sayings already enough and wasn’t intimidated by something like that. Nevertheless, he left the café with a last look at his man. In the parking lot he met the younger Barley.

"I am sorry. I couldn’t keep my mother any longer away. Did you achieve anything?"

"Not really and it's probably the best if I no longer come here." He now turned entirely to the young woman. This looked strange at him briefly. He followed her gaze and saw that this was to his neck, or rather to the chain that was there. As he had previously got so upset it must be slipped out of his shirt.

"Goodbye." Actually, you don’t say something like that if you don’t have the intention to come back. Inwardly he still hoped to come here to this place to see John again. He walked past her, to the street where he had already recognized a familiar limousine. In a quick smooth motion he let the ring disappear under his clothes as he walked towards the car.

"Mycroft, do you want to lock me up already?" He greeted his brother as always friendly.

"You found him. If you want we can bring John.." But Sherlock wanted to hear nothing further.

"We can’t force him." He explained louder. There was short silence until the younger one spoke again.

"He no longer recognizes me, Mycroft." The elder Holmes saw his brother rarely like this. Of course, Sherlock wanted anything but show this weakness but after that day he doesn’t care anymore. His husband doesn’t know who he was. Before he had gone with John into a relationship like this, he always believed that he wasn’t the right one for the blond. That he would only hurt him and these feelings aren’t going to be permanent.

Now John or Joe had another life and he seemed to be happy. How high was the chance that a mafia member shot the man behind the counter or that he got kidnapped just because he was married to him. Nobody would readjust him or want to do something otherwise to him. At this rest stop his man had a higher life expectancy than at his side. John knew what awaited him, yet he was always there. Probably that was now the opportunity to draw a line under the whole thing. John. No, he is now Joe and he knows nothing of all its previous actions, and so long as he remained at this location it would remain so. All these thoughts strangled him from the air. Sherlock took a deep breath.

"Mycroft, do you have to hold a sign in front of the nose of your new driver to tell him that he should start the car?" He said casually as he noticed that they were still standing.

"So you want to do nothing?" Inquired the elder a little surprised. Because he couldn’t believe that Sherlock gave up so easily.

“John or rather Joe has given me to understand that he doesn’t want to remember. There I can’t do anything." It sounded as if the detective was talking about something trivial as the weather. But Mycroft knew his younger brother better and it was probably the best if he took him with to his house. If Sherlock was once again in the flat in Baker Street he had little confidence that he got him out again without violence.

However, the genius doesn’t matter where he was taken to. The main thing was he got a bed and a little sleep. Not that he would have to rest but in his dreams he could pretend for a while that John was still with him and so everything was okay. He had time to get used to the reality. But that could wait in his opinion.

* * *

 

On the other hand Jessica hardly could wait longer. For all evening she prayed inwardly the time may pass more quickly. Because she needs to talk to Joe. Unfortunately many people just strayed over here today. Although the scolding her mother gave her at noon today made her feel uneasy about this. But so simple she couldn’t throw in the towel and doesn’t want to either. Because her room was almost next to the one of their new lodger she could always hear when this has bad dreams. Sometimes she got up and stood in front of his door. Then she heard either cries of despair or names. They weren’t always clear but if she heard them exactly she written them up. She also found out that there had to be a DI called Lestrade. The name Sherlock fell almost always but Jessica couldn’t do anything with it until she visited the yard.

One thing she knew. This Sherlock Holmes apparently played an important role in Joe's previous life. She had slowly to convince herself that the man’s name was John not Joe. She liked him. A lot. He wasn’t long with them but she saw something like a father in him. She had never known her real father and her mother was silent and on this issue. But what should do John here if he was needed somewhere else. Maybe even a family is waiting at his real home until a sign from him arrived.

Then there was this strange thing with the ring. She had seen the golden something that the detective was wearing around his neck somewhere before. But it just doesn’t occur to her where. Jessica could hardly ask her mother. She wanted indeed to keep John at all costs here. Since the two were also befriended. But that was a quandary in which she stuck. If she doesn’t continue to try to help in the whole thing John’s family would be unhappy. But if she should continue then they were both on their own again in some time. Sighing, she even went to a newly occupied table and made a fake smile to receive the order.

Sometime after two o’clock in the morning the whole hustle finally got down and there were only a handful of drivers present. She was accustomed to long shifts and her mother let her sleep most if not so much was going on. John was to find at his place at the entrance and wiped dreamy little too often over the surface of the counter.

"John are you asleep?" It came out a little shy because she doesn’t know how the man would react when he was accosted by the other name.

"No Sarah I.." Then the blonde looked irritated at the girl. She was as perplexed as him.

"I'm sorry Jess. I don’t know what that was or who Sarah is." Confused, he held his head. Then he noticed something.

"You said John?! Do you think that I’m this person?" Almost desperately he looked the young woman in the face again.

"To be honest, yes. There are things that I have to confess to you. Yesterday I wasn’t in the city to look around for another job. I found DI Lestrade because you called him in your dreams." Disappointed John looked at the floor.

"The matter does not concern you. Why will not you understand that it's best if things remain like this?" Jessica swallowed hard. She doesn’t like it when her friend was mad at her.

"You don’t have only called the DI. Sherlock Holmes is the name you mention always when you talk in your sleep and have nightmares. The man must mean something to you and you also to him. Why should he otherwise bother to come out here? You should have seen his face when I showed him your drawing. It wasn’t marvel at your skill level what I saw. But he had recognized it. He can only recognize the drawing style if he had seen you doing it before." At the last words she trembled a little because she had spoken herself in a rage.

"Jessica it’s good. You're tired. Go to bed." She just doesn’t want to quit the topic.

"But .." The man wouldn’t let her speak further.

"No but’s. The rest we will discuss tomorrow." John said then relentlessly. Jess did as told though reluctantly. So without a word she left the front room and marched behind in the kitchen to her mother.

"There are no longer so many people. Go to bed." Told her mother also who just cleaned the oven. "Yes, John has also advised me that." She said snotty and also strode out of the kitchen. She could still hear her mother calling that she should call him Joe, but she doesn’t care.

Once in her room she threw herself exhausted on her bed. The detective looked anything else than happy when he left their restaurant. He looked as if he had lost someone very important and she knew exactly that this someone was John. She doesn’t want to lose the friend she had found. She also doesn’t want to make other people unhappy.  
So what she could do in such a situation? Jessica racked her head long about this matter. At least until the sleep caught up with her.

Sometime later, John looked in her room. He wanted to apologize but what he had expected when he sent the girl to sleep. He quietly closed the door and went back to the front where no longer a guest could be seen. The clock on the wall indicated that it was nearly five o’clock.

"You should also have a hat full of sleep." Natalie said friendly because she saw that he was tired. The blonde nodded and made his way to his room. When he had closed his door behind him, he leaned with his back to it. Actually, he wasn’t tired at all. Since he was here he could easily stay awake one or two nights as if he were used to it. The only thing he needed was time to think.

So slowly he dragged himself to the bed and sat down. His arm hurt. Again. Gradually the blonde wondered what it was all about and whether it had to do with the scar that was on his shoulder. Perhaps he should have inquired it further from this Sherlock Holmes. So he was a doctor. Interesting, yet he doesn’t know how to treat people. There's absolutely nothing medical in his head.

What he said to this man was in retrospect not very friendly. He and this Sherlock were something like friends. But what does this man has to do with dead people? Was he a pathologist? No. In his dreams he always saw him with a dark coat and he examined these bodies with anticipation. It was just too much for him. Jessica said he would call this man in his sleep. But he doesn’t remember to have done it. Then there was this Anderson.

"Anderson." Strange but this name left a bad taste in his mouth. Sherlock said this person likes to annoy him at work. He really made an effort. Every shred of memory would make him feel a bit satisfied. The details about his marriage he would have liked first. Was his wife Sarah, perhaps? How bad it had to be for the spouse if one no longer recognizes this and had forgotten the time together? Maybe it was better that he doesn’t see her again for now. Before that, he wanted to at least recall a face.

Depressed, he lay down on the bed and stared at the fingers, at which he suspected that there was a ring. There was someone who loved and missed him. Sherlock testified this, yes, but he was just afraid. What if he was someone he doesn’t want to be? Was this John a decent man? Just because Sherlock told him that he was a good doctor but the same isn’t said in private affairs. Actually, he found his past life quite acceptable. At least the time he could call again. Gradually he tried to put all the parts he already had together in his head. But there was a little something that bothered him. Jessica said that this Holmes specially bothered to drive far out here. This can then only mean he had lived in the city. So what he wanted in a place that was so far away from London? Some business or a little vacation or worse, he tried to escape? And if so, from what or whom? All these confusing thoughts left him with a headache again and so he decided to close his eyes for a while.

At the same time in the kitchen Misses Barley had everything remade tidy and clean. But before she allowed herself a break, she ran to the high cabinet and took down the silver box labeled potash. This time of year they never need this stuff so the jar was empty. Except for a small golden object that not actually belonged in there. This was lonely at the bottom of the can. Natalie had precaution hidden him on the day of Joes appear here. Of course, neither the blonde nor her daughter knew about it. Because she pulled it secretly from the fingers of her new lodger when he lost consciousness for the first time in front of them. Later he recall it no more to their benefit. She doesn’t care how and why the man had ended up here. He was only means to the end for them. A tool for her revenge on Sherlock Holmes.

Of course this detective had long forgotten her. In order not to be noticed she had changed her name. Actually she wanted to kill Doctor Watson but in a very different way. Never even in a dream she had thought that he would show up with amnesia before her door. This made things a lot easier for Natalie. The amnesia of the blonde was the best thing that could happen to her. First, she had a new worker and secondly, she hit this arrogant detective finally on a sore spot. After all these years, the man begins to feel like her. Alone and abandoned.  
Holmes hasn’t even recognized her as he showed up here. But inside she was pleased about that. So she was able to take the matter further without to kill the blonde. She just had to be aware that she shouldn’t remember the doctor of his former life.

* * *

 

“Is that really so?" Appalled by the story that Sherlock told her Mrs. Hudson couldn’t bring out more.

"So it looks like. I don’t want to bother you longer." So the detective continued to go upward into his flat. After four days, Mycroft let him finally back to Baker Street, where he at once met his landlady in the hall. He could understand that the woman was worried and she would have pushed him to something otherwise if he had remained below.

But Sherlock's desire for company vanished just as the desire for food. Yes, he would take something every day to himself, but only so that his brother doesn’t came back and tried to teach him. For him, the food was also more a choking behind and not an enjoyment. Often he sat with John in any restaurants and he ordered nothing. Just to steal the food from the blonde in retrospect. From his plate it tasted better. What would he give that his man would be scolding at him for this now? He would even welcome it if the other would sting him with the fork. Although, this is only happened once accidentally but the doctor should be here to do it and for that he would accept everything.

Once at the top he closed the living room door carefully behind him. Sherlock doesn’t want to receive more visitors today. Neither his landlady nor Lestrade. Although the last had left ten messages on his cell phone but he thought that this would realize eventually that he had no desire for conversation. One more day Scotland Yard could cope without him. In the past there was a tame were they managed it also without him.

"It seems like we're back among us." He spoke monotone to the skeleton skull which looked only silent back at him. Yes he talked sometimes without an end or doesn’t spoke for hours or days but he noticed already whether John was present or not. Now this annoying silence would occur again. Tired, he just let himself fell on couch. Everything else was simply not important enough to try it.

He slowly closed his eyes. He realized that he had almost only slept in the last days still he felt again so sleepy today. He hoped that the phone of his man would ring anytime and finally freeing him from this long nightmare.

* * *

 

"Sherlock.....please don’t go..." The blonde threw himself from one side to the other.

"Sherlock!" With a jerk he sat up in bed. Although his shoulder hurt again but he tried to ignore it for now. Had he just screamed the name Sherlock? He blinked and realized that a tear ran down his cheek. Checking touched with a hand his face and noticed that it wasn’t the only one. The man felt horrible in a strange way. He couldn’t even properly describe it. As if he had done something terrible what he regretted now. A knock at his door interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in." He sounded a little broken and slowly got up from the bed.

"Did you at least get some sleep?" Jessica looked at the older one worriedly.

"I...God, I don’t know how to describe it...so I really dream about this man. This time, I remember a few things. I’m something like his bodyguard, or have been."

"At best we'll talk at breakfast about it. Mum isn’t here because she forgot the drinks yesterday." With that she walked out of the room and closed the door. The blonde doesn’t felt like eating. The images in his head were too upsetting. This Sherlock looked very different in his head than the one he met yesterday. He shook his head and got dressed.

In the front arrived, the young Barley served just a few people with coffee. What him also concerned except his own problems, was the girl. She was alone the whole day here and had either to be a waiter or a cook. That was no life for a girl of sixteen. She should have fun with friends and search a job that gave her joy. Instead, she was tied up here. He really doesn’t understand Natalie on this point. What holds this woman here? Therefore he had also sent Jess secretly to the city. How could he guess that she was planning something else?

"Here." Jessica put a plate with scrambled eggs and bacon before him.

"Thank you." He said only just because she had completely disturbed him in his thoughts. The young woman also brought him a cup of coffee to wake up. Then she sat down next to him at the bar because she had a good view from there over the place.

"So in my dreams this Sherlock Holmes looks much better than the appearance that we met yesterday. How can someone be so careless? I would force him to eat something each day."

"John. No don’t look at me like that! I stick to it. John happens to be your real name. Face it!" She said determined.

"It's all right. Slowly, I believe that, too. So I'm counting what I already know everything about me." His interlocutor nodded.

"Yesterday Sherlock told me that I was a doctor."

"Just Sherlock?" She interrupted him.

"He said we were friends and I had a feeling he would feel comfortable with it. Anyway, he told me that my wife can’t come here for some reason."

"So you're married?! I knew it. You really should go to London. There’re people who love and miss you and we just hold you firmly here." Sadly, she looked at the ground. She knew that the time with John had to end someday.

"Hey I'm still here and even if I knew everything again, I couldn’t leave you alone so easily." She showed him a small smile and then she was called by a guest. Jessica immediately went where and John decided to have breakfast after all. You never know how long and tiring the day could be. After a few minutes the girl came back to his side.

"What else do you see as in your dreams?"

"Well actually it was like movie scenes. Once I stand with Sherlock in a kind of office and then the next scene where I run along a dark road. Yet another scene shows a flat. Of this I would have liked to see more, maybe it was my home."

"You should go to London tomorrow and inquire about Mr. Holmes in Scotland Yard?" Suggested the young woman. Although she doesn’t want to get rid so easy of the blonde.

"I don’t know. What will your mother say about it?"

"Hey, we have previously also managed without you. So we can probably do it without you for a few hours." Jess explained because she wanted him at least once that he saw his family face to face before he makes any decisions.

"Nevertheless, I will ask your mother later." For this he was given a roll of the eyes in response. But then his interlocutor remembered something.

"Could the name of your wife be Sarah?" But John shook his head just clueless.

"Now that I think about it I have only dreamed of one woman but this wore a lab coat and I couldn’t see her face." Now he was given a mischievous look by his opponent.

"Your fantasies really don’t help with the issue." She said with a small grin before she grabbed the empty plate from John and brought it behind to the sink. However, she hasn’t the desire for washing up. Just wanted to know more about these things and she knew the blonde hasn’t blabbed everything out. Unfortunately she heard her mother came into the kitchen again. She seemed a little stressed. That wasn’t a good sign. Now that she thought about it, John was a free man. He doesn’t need her mother's permission. If he wanted to go then he should do so.

"What if John belongs to someone already? Finally, people aren’t born lonely on the street." But her mother wasn’t impressed and stowed the purchased drinks in their small camp.

"Don’t talk nonsense, Jess. I told you when the guy shows up with the green pants and smokes his cigars you should open the windows." Jessica rolled just annoyed with the eyes.

"I mean it Mum. What if John is a father and his children miss him?" Natalie shook her head irritably because she knew better.

"I don’t think so and now stop it. If Joe wants to go, let him. But only if it’s completely healthy for him. Now go back in the front and help."

"But .." Natalie wasn’t a woman who willingly let herself to be taught.

"But nothing! This is all nonsense what you put together in your crazy head. Would you like it so much better when he is leaving us?"

"No. Not that.."

"Then stop that silly talk and make yourself useful. Maybe other thoughts come to you by this." Furious, she ran to the front to John. She would stick to it. This man who stood there was John. The blonde turned around when he noticed her.

"Hey why are you making such a face?" Because he sounded a bit worried Jess sat quickly on a smile. She doesn’t want that her friend got doubts to leave this place only because he wouldn’t let them back sad.

"Oh nothing. Mum doesn’t get my favorite limo. That's all." Then the man laughed briefly.

"Well when it’s nothing else. By the way the breakfast was very good again. I bet you used your magic."

"It was only eggs with bacon. No seven course meal." The girl said, somewhat embarrassed.

"I find nevertheless that you have talent for cooking. But I have spoken enough because new cars have been coming to the parking lot. The work calls us." With that the man was waiting at the counter and the girl band back an apron and took new orders. It wasn’t long before it was lunchtime.

"Listen to me little girl! I don’t care what we have for a month. I want this sauce for my steak?!" Accosted an impatient guest to Jessica loud.

"It's all right. I'll go and tell it to the chef." After ten minutes, discussing with an annoying guy Jessica was fed up because this demanded gingerbread sauce to the flesh. That wasn’t really a problem. But her mother does that only at christmas time. But she doesn’t want to annoy her mother with this guest more. So she had to make the sauce herself.

"Everything ok? What about the guy? Does he harass you or something?" Then came again the protective instincts of the blond to light and the young woman was again somewhat saddened because she soon would no longer allowed to enjoy this. So she shook her head.

"No, no. That's just one with extra wishes."  
"Hm. But tell me if he appears to gross to you." Snorted the older one and made sure that he had always an eye on the guy as long this was here. Because he doesn’t tolerate people here that wanted to spread bad mood without a reason.

"Yes I will." She patted her Samaritan grateful on the right shoulder. Because her friend often holds the left in pain, so she doesn’t dare to touch it. Then she marched into the kitchen while she was at the recipe for the sauce in her head.

"Why all of them thinking we do any special wish here?" She asked more herself when she got on a ladder to get the potash.

"Tell the guest that it will cost more if someone has special wishes." Because Natalie stood at the oven, she doesn’t saw what the girl behind her wanted. Only when Jess got it in her hand, she heard a ringing sound. She dropped everything and turned around in hectic.

"Jessica you are looking for the potash? Then you got to go to the basement." She said as calmly as possible and held out her hand to her daughter.

"In there, I have only one bolt from the dish cabinet. I must have forgotten it in there and have to tie it up again." The determined she wanted to grab the thing but the younger one was thinking differently. She opened the jar and wanted to give her mother the bolt. When she looked inside there wasn’t what she expected. Fast grabbed the older woman the jar to get the ring, however her daughter was faster. Jessica looked the circular thing briefly and then stunned to see her again to her mother in the light of. Suddenly she remembered again why the ring was so familiar when she noticed a similar one on Sherlock Holmes. She put the golden object in her pocket and took more distance from her mother.

"How could you do this to him?" She asked in dismay.

“You can’t understand that. I did that for your father. Without this Sherlock Holmes he would be still alive." Explained Natalie a little frantic. The young girl doesn’t understand a word of what the other said. Quick they puzzled some parts together. Because when she looked at the ring. it discovered an engraving on the inside. She read a date and initials of a man whom she just met a time ago for the first time. It was the same at which her mother wanted to take revenge. She stole John the ring and gave him a false name when she noticed the memory loss.

"You've done that to hurt Sherlock Holmes. No wonder that he is in a bad state. He misses his husband." Jessica made that all rather unhappy. She had never expected that her mother would do such a thing to others. She couldn’t even imagine blaming Mr.Holmes for the death of her father. He doesn’t seem to her like a murderer. But the whole thing was more than ten years ago. So she couldn’t remember what happened at that time.

"Jessica, just give me the ring. Imagine that Joe could stay with us forever."

"Mum, you can’t be serious? I couldn’t live a life where I have permanently to lie." She was beside herself and the guests in front long forgotten. As strong as she could she pushed her mother aside and ran towards the blond.

"John, I here have found your ring." She held out the golden seal. The other people in the room ignoring completely.

"What? My ring?" Then the man took the jewel in his hand and looked at it more closely. It took only seconds before he lost consciousness.

"John?" She quickly bent down to him. She also raised the ring and put it quickly back into her pocket when she heard her mother come.

"You can’t force people whit amnesia to remember. Otherwise, the brain has a total failure like with your dear John." Explained the mother to her daughter a bit angry.

"No! He dropped the ring!" Played panicked she went to her knees and looked under the counter.

"You can search for that later. First take care of the people here." Natalie brought the unconscious in his room. She was eventually a single mother and was living on the prairie. You had to be strong. But the blonde was now a problem. Now that this Doctor Watson saw his wedding ring he had indeed to ask questions. Natalie wished she wouldn’t have to take that route. But in the end the man has himself to blame. He shouldn’t have sent her daughter into the city. Now he would have to die for that in the near future. Still she wanted to wait until he woke up. But as a precaution, she tied him up before. Satisfied with her work, she walked back to her daughter. To her amazement, she was the only one who was still here.

"Where are all the people?" She looked around.

"I sent them away. We must clear this. Maybe we should finally bring John to a doctor." But her mother was less than enthusiastic about the idea. Jessica put her apron away and turned around here.

"I'm sorry I have to do that." Said the older woman apologetically.

"But I'll never get this chance again." Then she pushed a cloth soaked with chloroform on the girl’s mouth. It wasn’t long that Jess lost consciousness and slumped in Natalie's arms. Gingerly the mother stroked her child's hair.

"If you weren’t so stubborn I wouldn’t have to do this. Now she tied her daughter and dragged her to John’s room. The blonde was still quiet on the floor. She put Jessica on the bed. With a last look at her child she left the room and locked the door. Then she made her way to the parking lot because she had a message for this detective. Finally, her time has come and this man could now see how it is when someone important is torn from your life.

* * *

 

“Damn Sherlock! I can’t let you go!" It echoed through the floor of the yard where the called one also was staying.

"This is a trap. The woman seemed abnormal to me from the beginning. I've even allowed myself to search through her vest. She is, or should I rather say was the girlfriend of a junkie who took his own life in prison. Her real name is Natasha Hemsworth." Although the DI spoke again but Sherlock just got it halfway since he heard the name Hemsworth because he knew this man and unfortunately personally.

He understood that Lestrade just wanted to protect him but with this information he had certainly to return to this restaurant. Again he wondered what was wrong with him recently. Why hasn’t he checked the people who live with his husband now? Maybe it was done his brother but this doesn’t say anything because he knew nothing of his past connection with Hemsworth. It was important now that he doesn’t destroyed more lives. He hoped fervently that Natasha, now called Natalie did all this threatening call only to give her anger a little air. That with John he could understand. She wanted to hurt him because she blamed Sherlock for the death of James Hemsworth.

"What brings it to her if she kills her child and then herself?" He asked the now and climbed in the car to the gray-haired inspector.

"Maybe she's a junkie. What I know? We would have taken John with us on the first day."

"So she can attack him in our flat?" Inquired the dark-haired.

"The woman doesn’t know..." But the DI hadn’t fallen on his head and sometimes he got something.

"You knew this Hemsworth." He only saw a quick nod in response. Then there was silence in the car for a while. They were almost out of town as Greg goes back to words.

"Were you also using.." But the other interrupted him quickly.

"At that time I smuggled drugs with him and yes, I have also taken the stuff. Then he wanted to start a family and got out." Declared Sherlock as he looked absently out the window.

"Why was he then found hanged in his cell?" Lestrade inquired quietly.

"It’s clear, someone wanted to take revenge on him. We owed a lot of people money."

"Yes, but why does his wife makes you responsible for this?"

"The stuff he had on the day as he got arrested was from me. I had foisted it to him." Then silence returns into the car. The detective found that even more pleasant. So he could better think about everything. If Sherlock was thinking of the time with James he then saw his selfish past. If he would have gone to jail Mycroft had brought him out of it after an hour long sermon or at least he made sure that he was somewhere else imprisoned.

Only now after so many years he realized that he had taken the man from a woman and a father from a girl. He couldn’t change anything to make the past better but if this woman wanted revenge then she should do something to him and not John.

* * *

 

"Damn my head!" Moaned John annoyed when he awoke slowly. He shook his head to get this clear. That wouldn’t work so well. All things are buzzing in his brain and made him slightly panicked. Tired the blond wanted is put his head down but then he finally realized that this wasn’t working because he was tied up.

"Oh great." He said angrily and looked around the room. When the view wandered to the bed he saw the unconscious and tied Jess was there. He quickly sat up at least to the knees to examine the girl better for injuries. He breathed only once in relief when he couldn’t find anything.

"Jessica." He began to whisper. But the young woman doesn’t move.

"Jess wake up! It's really not the right time to sleep." He tried it a little louder now. The girl had to have heard him this time then she blinked first and then opened his eyes completely. With a jerk Jessica sat up and the blonde was a little startled by the sudden movement.

"John you're ok?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes. Only headache again. But that's not important at all, have we been attacked? Where's your mother?" The girl lowered her head sadly because of that.

"I don’t understand quite the whole thing. Mum has captivated us. I think she wants that Sherlock Holmes come here and do something to him."

"Why would she want to do something to him?" He understood already pretty little why it had to be complicated now.

"She said he is to blame for the death of my father." Jessica knew neither what to do.

"Sherlock has never killed anyone. Although he is sometimes quite rough but killing I can’t really imagine that." At least John doesn’t want to admit. Criminals who have bitten into the grass accidentally when they try to escape don’t count here. Wouldn’t help much to say that so he kept it to himself.

"You're talking like you know more about him." Said the young woman and John looked at her quizzically.

"Of course, I should know more about him. Finally we are almost...." And then the penny dropped.

"I know who he is. Damn, I finally know again who I am." But the happiness doesn’t last long as he remembered the last days.

"Sherlock. He looked so not like himself. I just want to go home. If he still lets me in after the last actions. God knows what I've been an ass?!" The doctor got angry about himself.

"Come down again. I'm sure he doesn’t take offense to you for the whole thing. You couldn’t help it." He was about to thank her for the words but then he saw that the girl has tears that ran down her cheeks.

"Jessica is everything okay? Wait. I lose this stuff." Luckily for him, Natalie doesn’t know that getting rid of shackles was almost a routine for him. So John was able to get his hands free after a short time.

"Shhh. Everything will be fine. I’m almost done." He said reassuringly as he tried to untie the knots on her hands.

"That's all not fair. Why she never said anything before?" Jessica doesn’t know what upsets her more. The mother wants revenge on Sherlock Holmes or John will disappear from their lives. But she knew that whining also doesn’t help. So she quickly wiped her tears away with her sleeve when she finally was free.

"Ok. Now what?" She asked her friend as this patted calmly her shoulder. This went to the door to open it. But this was closed as expected.

"We shove ourselves against it. The door wouldn’t endure a lot." The doctor said and stood in position. Jessica was a bit unsure but still followed the instructions of other.

"OK. By three?" Again the young girl gave a nod to him.

"One.." Began John calmly. But his partner next to him was in a hurry.

"Three!" And she just ran. However, the door was built better than it looked.

"Ouch!" Jess rubbed her tortured shoulder.

"That will be a bruise. Do we have to do it again?"

"No I don’t think so." The man groped the wood saw that they had already trimmed the door quite a bit. Thus, it needed only one aimed kick and this also followed. The wood broke in the middle like a matchstick.

"Say now that you ...." She thought for a moment. Could she even say John now? Finally, he was another man with all the memories of his old self.

"Now that you remember everything again, Doctor? Was it Watson? Do you do something every day?" The called one turned a little surprised to her. But then smiled gently.

"Just because I now whole again you don’t need to be so formally with me. It stays with John. It's strange but it's nice to hear my name again. The whole I mean. But to your other question. Well not every day. But Sherlock is a detective and we already have broken some doors. And other things." He declared a bit proudly. He even got a bit homesick. He missed his curly head at the moment he was aware what was going on. Actually, he already missed him all the time. He just doesn’t know it was Sherlock he wants to see. They had no time for something like this. He had to make sure the girl is safe and stop her mother, whatever she was planning. Strangely, he couldn’t hear anything and the silence was never a good sign.

"The best is you get out of here."

"And what about you? She wants to use you to hurt Mister Holmes. You can’t go in the front. Maybe.."

"Listen! We need the whole..." John broke off because he heard a bang now. Both looked startled towards the kitchen. The blonde was pretty sure it was a shot. Finally, he had heard something like this often. But to his horror, it sounded like a shotgun. The sound came from outside.

"Change of plans. You go back to your room and lock yourself in there."

"But .." She doesn’t think he had to do it alone.

"But nothing." He said only.

"I don’t want that something happens to you. Please just go. I'll call you when it's safe." The girl doesn’t want to just stand there and way but she has to see also that she wasn’t exactly a great help in this situation. So she walked with her lowered head into her room and closed it. The ex-soldier looked at her afterwards shortly before he goes in the kitchen. He fervently hoped that it was just a burst tire that he heard. But after all these years he could distinguish weapons. At his confirmation, he found an empty box with cartridges.

Fast he ran crouching in front to behind the counter. Hesitantly, he crawled now a little out of his hiding place to see something. Luckily for him, the light in the room was out and he was able to take advantage of this. Outside it was already getting dark. The neon sign of the store was already on.

Natalie stood with his back to the door. Sherlock, Lestrade and a handful of other policemen were standing around the parking lot. To his relief, the noise from before was really only one tire. The woman probably wanted to test her skills in front of the other people. Just so that they took her seriously. What he doesn’t like about the situation was that Sherlock stands just a few feet away from her and she aimed at him. The conversation that they all had he couldn’t catch exactly. To read lips better, he had to get up and there was the danger that he gets noticed.

So what he had for other options? He could try the back door and then sneak up in the front but without a weapon there wasn’t a chance. Natalie wants to take revenge on Sherlock and John should be the key. Although, an idea came to him for the situation. But for that he needed Jessica and he doesn’t really want to bring her in this. However, there was no other way out and he could make the advantage of knowing that he had his memories back but Natalie wasn’t aware of it. Well at least in part. Some things in his head were still a bit clouded. But that should be the last thing he has to worries now. He quickly went back to the girl's room to explain his plan to her.

* * *

 

"I'll say it for the last time. Let the gun fall!" Cried Lestrade who got slowly angry and impatient. When the woman pulled out the gun and boasted with the hostages he called reinforcement. Fifteen minutes later arrived this already. Natalie Barley or Natasha Hemsworth wasn’t really interested in that. Then there was also no sign of life of the doctor. Was he still alive? Greg doesn’t know why but he trusted that woman with weapon before them would do everything.

"Why should I? I finally meet the unattainable Sherlock Holmes. After all these years. Almost a reason to celebrate." She said acidly.

"Listen Mrs.." Began the detective calmly. Natasha doesn’t want to do that. But it was too late, she thought bitterly.

"Why so formal Sherlock? Does your husband actually know what person you are? Or plays he just an important role in your theaters like James?" Calm the woman looked Sherlock further in the face while lifting the gun completely up to him.

"Do you know how it is when you suddenly all alone? Moreover with a child? No you can’t know how it is when you lose someone. Someone who was important to you. Someone who made the world bearable for me." Slowly Misses Barley was shaking.

"And what is about your daughter?" Asked the black-haired to get the conversation in another direction.

"What about her when you go to jail? Take down the gun and let Doctor Watson go!" The woman smiled grimly.

"Even if he has forgotten you, he dreams of you. That's why I could be sure that’s right men. I would have never thought that you can find someone who stays by your side. Haven’t you always said that there isn’t such thing as love? That we humans just are something like pack animals and therefore can’t remain alone. You have always claimed that you're above such things. Now I see you before me as you beg for your husband's life." The facial features of the detective darkened. Slowly he walked toward Natalie as she called herself now.

"I admit that I was very stupid at the time." He was only a few steps away from her.

"But you really want that your daughter has to fend for herself? I..." The front door of the shop suddenly opened.

"Don’t move!" It came a little shaky but loud from Jessica. She had John in a headlock and straightened a sharp kitchen knife on him.

"If someone dares to a move then I have to behead the man here!" She looked seriously around. Her mother looked scared at first but then waved it off.

"Stop the games! But it's nice that you have brought the hostage out." Natasha turned her gaze and her gun back to Sherlock.

"Mum, I'm sick of it! Lower the weapon!" She yelled, tightened the grip on the knife and pressed it closer to John’s neck.

"Or what? You don’t do anything to your friend." Said her mother a little annoyed. She doesn’t even looked at the girl.

"Do you think so?" Answered Jess angry and raised her hand. The next thing you heard was a cry of pain on the slightly lit parking lot. The young Barley had stung the blond without further hesitate in the leg. Now she had also her mother's attention. Because she looked at her back in shock. But she was not the only one. The detective wanted to run to Jess but Misses Barley's state of shock doesn’t last long. She reached out and slammed the rear end of the gun into the side of the man. This swayed by the force of the blow back and fell to the ground.

"You stay there!" Said the older woman before she ran to her daughter. But when Natalie stood in front of them John used his chance and tore the gun from her hand and pushed her to the ground to hold her there.

"Well what are you waiting for? Do you want to watch for a long time?" Cried the doctor loudly and Lestrade saw that this was probably his cue.

"Bring her to the car!" He told his men with a gesture. The curly hair however stood up again and finally strode towards the blonde.

"John, your leg." He said something subdued. But this doesn’t fit with his facial expression. Grimly he stared at the dark-haired girl. But then he noticed something on the wound and the knife.

"Hey, stay away from her!" Announced John protectively as Lestrade's people wanted to handcuffs Jessica.

"I suppose she should also come with us with." Said Greg as he dared to throw into the fray. Even though it was all over.

"Why should she?" The doctor inquired irritably slow.  
"Joe or John. I don’t care what you call yourself now. But she has stabbed you in the leg. That is a crime." John rolled his eyes and looked now at Sherlock. Hoping this could help him further. But he looked irritated at the girl.

"A 'consulting detective', a 'Detective Inspector' and a few of his 'specialists'." He counted annoyed with quotes putting on.

"And none of you sees this is just tomato sauce?" He was almost beside himself and looked disapprovingly in the round. Jess stood quietly behind the ex-soldiers and looked sadly at her mother who was taken to the police car. She would prefer to cry now. But not here in front of all the people. It slowly began to rain. At least the sky felt like me, she thought with a sigh.

"Do you want to talk to her?" Asked the blonde beside her. The young woman shook her head. What should she say to her mother yet? Now she couldn’t just talk to her easily. The whole thing was just too upsetting for Jessica. They both needed time to think.

She again shook her head and was about to go back into the restaurant when she bumped into someone. Prompt she stumbled a step back and looked up. Mister Holmes looked at her with a piercing stare and she had to swallow then. Fear crept up to her. Of course she had stabbed the husband of this man in the leg. While it was made clear that that was all just an act but she wasn’t quite sure whether this man had properly understood things.

"I...uh." She began to stammer and wrapped her arms around herself as she felt suddenly cold and it wasn’t the rain. Sherlock was about to express something but John pushed himself again protectively in front of the young woman.

"This was all just played, Sherlock." He explained with emphasis.

"John, do you think I didn’t know it from the start? I wanted to thank her." The detective looked like ever bored aside. He had though that the young woman looked very similar like her father.

"Thank her?" Doctor and the girl are a bit confused. Sherlock turned now more to the young woman.

"You took care of John. You should come with us. After all, you can’t stay here." Then he turned back to the car to play disinterested. Jess doesn’t know what to say and looked for help at John. This was smiling at the taller man. Just when the blonde wanted to take the hand of his man the DI came in between.

"Shall we take you with us?" Then the ex-soldier shook his head.

"Thank you Greg. But we drive later to London." The gray-haired shot his eyebrows upwards surprised.

"So you remember everything?!"

"Mostly." He replied short and turned back to Jessica.

"Let's go in to get a few items. Then we discuss anything later." The girl nodded and ran to the door.

"Greg, I suppose we see each other often in the next few days because of what happened here." He got a knocker on the good shoulder.

"Nice that you're almost back old man. Yes, we'll see us." Then Lestrade got into the car. Sherlock was still standing silently at the edge and watched as the two police cars drove away. Johnstood beside him and looked at him. They were now alone in the dimly lit parking lot. The rain had now subsided.

"I..I'm.." The older one wanted to start a sentence but as Sherlock turned to him, he stopped.

"You don’t have to apologize. For nothing." Explained the taller man and stepped also into the building. John only looked with mixed feelings behind him. He had some things that were still unclear. Only weak, he remembered to the accident he had. Furthermore he doesn’t want to rack the brain more now. It would bring him just a headache. But how should he behave towards Sherlock now? Sighing, he strolled also to the entrance.

"I told her that she should pack up a few things. She can remain with us until she knows where to go." John smiled again. Such things he wasn’t used from Sherlock.

"That's very nice of you." Said John and then he remembered something.

"Tell me how is it that her mother makes you responsible for her father's death?"

"Do I have to tell you that now?" The detective doesn’t want to talk constantly about the subject. If he must he would do it once and then never again. Now simply wasn’t the right time to do so. The blonde wanted to dig deeper but then Jessica was with a bag in the front again. On one hand, the girl wanted to leave the place but on the other hand, she doesn’t know what she should do here without her mother. She was glad that John at least was still with her. All alone she doesn’t know what to do.

It wasn’t long as their taxi already came and drove into the parking lot. The young woman was about to run but she noticed that the doctor was still wrestling with something in front of the counter.

"John?" Asked the detective who had already opened the door.

"Just go to the car. I still have to search something." The two people who were already at the entrance looked at him only continued waiting. Then Jess just remembered something and why he had still an empty ring finger.

"I can help with that." She said smiling slightly. After all, this gold thing was still in her pocket. She quickly took it out to give it to the taller man in the hand.

"I'm going to the car and tell the driver that he no longer has to wait." Then she ran past Sherlock through the door and into the parking lot. Short saw the curly head after her and then on his palm. Silently he walked to the doctor.

"Give me your hand." John knew immediately which was meant and stretched it towards his man. Gently put the younger one the ring back where it belonged. His anxiety was now soothed slightly. He would be very happy if John was finally in Baker Street with him.

"Let us.." He wanted to say more but John pulled him on the collar down and pressed a brief kiss on his lips. That's fine too, thought Sherlock enthusiastically.

"So now we can go." Said the doctor happily and grabbed the keys of the building. Of course he had thought to close everything before they wanted to get out of here. He ran again in the kitchen where there was the main fuse box and turned off everything. Now he wanted to turn around in a dark room but he bumped already against another person.

"We don’t want that you get lost again." Declared Sherlock and grabbed his hand. The detective then used the phone to get to the front door. From there they could see well. Because the headlights of taxis were directed to the front. The doctor knew that his husband just only said that jokingly. Nevertheless, it gave him guilt.

Jessica was sitting on the passenger side when the two men finally got into the car. Sherlock gave the driver the address and this went without major speeches on. Joyless saw the blonde out of the window. Now that he had time to think again the accident came back to mind. He knows he was in a taxi on the road at night. Still there was a big black spot in his head. This hides the full view of his memories. With an effort he wanted to dig out more pieces from the past but then he felt an unexpected warm hand on his. This began to caress with the thumb the back his hand in a soothing motion. Surprised, he looked into the face of the owner of that hand.

"Try not to force it." Stated Sherlock in a whisper. Probably because that the two in the front notice nothing. John nodded only briefly before he took the other's hand in his entirely. Because somehow he had the feeling he would have convey the detective that he was here and doesn’t disappear again. Although he mentally drifted repeatedly away, he noticed Sherlock glances anyway. As if this wanted to make sure that he was still sitting next to him. The blonde gave the other even a little smile then looked out the window again.

The genius returned the press on his hand and relaxed a little. He thought about what would happen now with the girl in front of him. The time flew by when one lingered in the world of thoughts. It was only when his hand was left alone, Sherlock noticed that they were already in their street. The doctor looked wide-eyed at their doorstep which came nearer and nearer.

"So. We live here." He said to her guest as she got out of the car. He looked just as surprised as the girl.

"Home." He said softly and looked back at the curly head. This paid the taxi driver, then ran to the front door and also unlocked it.

"You're even wearing a key with you." Watson tried to loosen the mood.

"Mrs. Hudson was going to be annoyed if she always must run to the door." Replied Sherlock a little monotonous. As soon as they all three stood in the hallway, the landlady threw her door open.

"I heard it right." Whimpered the old woman. She pushed Sherlock practically aside and looked accurate at the blond.

"Oh God John!" She wailed on.

"It's nice that you're back. We missed you all so much." Now she hugged the addressed cordially.

"It's all right, Mrs. Hudson." He patted her back soothingly. Sherlock pointed his finger upward and John nodded. So the genius and the young woman got in the flat. Because it would take time until the old lady lets the man go again.

"Oh John." Sighed the landlady again and pulled away slowly from him.

"I'm so glad that you're back with us and intact. Sherlock said that you had difficulties to remember. Say, do you know everything again?" The doctor thought the woman should have thought of that before she threw her arms around his neck. But he just nodded friendly. Finally, Mrs. Hudson wasn’t getting any younger.

"Sherlock, wasn’t in a very good state. But now you're back." Only now she noticed that the two haven’t come alone here.

"Say, who is this young woman?" But he waved it off.

"Mrs. Hudson I explain that to you tomorrow ok? We all had a long day."

"It’s OK. Get some rest and John?" This was almost on the second floor.

"Yes?" He looked questioningly downwards again.

"Welcome home." Said the old lady smiling before she walked to her door. With a warming feeling the blonde continued to run up to their flat. Jessica had made herself comfortable on the sofa. To his surprise, it was all cleaned up.

"Mrs. Hudson has helped me." Sherlock said who probably heard his imaginary question. Yes it was good to be back here, thought the blonde satisfied.  
Since it was already late at night and they are all needed to get a good night's sleep John decided to warm up a canned soup. They all ate in silence and the ex-soldier changed the couch again to a spare bed. Jess doesn’t complain because it was better than nothing. She could also have stayed at the restaurant. But as she knew Joe/John, he had never just left her there.

"If you need something else.." But the girl just waved him off.

"It's alright. I’m good here. Goodnight John." Then she turned to the taller man.

"Mr. Holmes." She doesn’t know what it was but the detective could change from nice to scary in seconds. That's why she should be better careful with him.

"From now on, Sherlock." Said this with impassive countenance.

"Goodnight Jess." So the blonde broke the mood and pushed his man out of the room. He turned off the lights and closed the door. In the hallway he gave Sherlock just a shake of the head and went upstairs to her bedroom. Quick the door was opened and both occurred in the dark cold room. John wanted just preach a sermon to the younger one on his last appearance, but when he turned on the light that was no longer important.

Dust. Everything was dusty and untouched. The bed looked exactly like John left it weeks ago. He knew that so precisely because he has put on new sheets bed in this morning. Strange, that he remembered something from the unimportant details. He came close to tears as the curly head ever so apathetic showed his back to him. Without even thinking about it the older one hugged his husband from behind and leaned his forehead on one of his shoulders.

"I don’t know what to do to make amends." Whispered the doctor quietly and desperately.

"We know that our life is dangerous. Something can happen. You bear no guilt." Explained the genius and grabbed the hands that were wrapped around him to complete the embrace. John nodded slowly and wiped his eyes as his vision began to blur. The younger man turned away then he felt that something strangled him from the air. So he shook the blankets to distract himself and to get rid of the dust. Then he saw that on the bed sheets were formed dark spots. He quickly blinked away the next drop from his eyes. Then he heard a small sob and turned back to the blonde. Only now he realized that his husband was just standing there with water in his eyes.

"John, stop it. There's really no reason for that." But he doesn’t really sound strong and determined.

"Oh shut up you idiot! Who has begun with this?" Complained the ex-soldier and embraced the curly head again. However, this time from the front and with so much momentum that Sherlock fell backwards onto the bed. This obviously had no problems with that.

"Welcome home." Whispered the detective shaky as he finally got his arms around his man. It was too long until he could do this again. John, who had pressed his face into Sherlock's shirt, raised his head now.

"I am also happy to be back here." Then he moved upward a bit to kiss Sherlock. Joyfully replied the other this and closed his eyes. Until everything was back to normal it will took some time but it was a start.

* * *

 

It kept Jessica two days in the Baker Street until she was ready to visit her mother. John doesn’t wanted to let her go alone but she insisted. Sherlock and John waited meanwhile in front of the office of Lestrade. The detective had asked the man to get a few things of James Hemsworth that were still in the archive.

"Say what do you want with this stuff?" Asked Greg while he handed a box to the younger one.

"There are a few things that are interesting in his case." Was Sherlock’s only briefly answer and turned away from the gray-haired. He looked into to the box and went to John on corridor. He put the box on the window sill and rifle through the papers.

"What interests you so much in that matter?" Asked the blond worried. The younger man had told him and Jessica the whole thing. Now he doesn’t found it good when the other poked in the past. But he hot no answer and just saw how his man pocketed a piece of paper.

"Could you show it to me?” Said the doctor but the detective stormed only with the box past him. He brought the cardboard back into Lestrade's office.

"Was a waste of time." With this sentence he slammed the box on the table and left the room. Greg looked questioningly to the doctor but he was just as clueless and just shrugged his shoulders. Then he marched behind the taller one.

"What should we do with her now?" Sherlock who spoke of the girl held the door of the yard entrance open for his man.

"What is this kind of question? Of course she will stay with us." The other rolled then annoyed with his eyes.

"And how do you imagine that?" Both were going comfortably down the road. They still had time until they would meet Jessica again.

"The three of us are chasing criminals? You know that can be quite dangerous for two already."

"Of course she wouldn’t do this. What do you think of me?" The taller one briefly drew the eyebrows up before he babbled on.

"She can’t just stay with us. For this purpose, you have to adopt her." The genius went on talking as though to himself until he realized that John was no longer beside him. Surprised, he looked back. The blond had stopped easily and looking thoughtfully into the street. Sherlock stepped quickly up to him because he knew what this now means.

"John, you can’t be serious? In our life is no place for a teenager." Then the doctor clenched his fists and looked angry in the face of the other.

"There is no place for it in your life. Say it clearly how it is?!" Angry John turned around.

"Now wait a minute!" The curly head wanted to grab and hold the blonde on the arm but this swiftly snatched away.

"I'll get her alone. Do what you want!" So the doctor strolled mad away, leaving the detective simply there. It annoyed him much that his mam just wanted to leave the girl to herself. Sometimes he wondered how Sherlock could be so inhuman. He had the idea yesterday but he wanted to talk with someone about it before so he could get help in that matter. Jessica called him out of his the thoughts.

"Where is Sherlock gone?" He doesn’t care at the moment. Now he had other things on his mind. John was about to talk about the whole situation with Jess when he saw a black limousine behind the young woman. The older Holmes got out and walked straight towards them.

"Nice to see you, John. I just had a nice chat with this young lady. Is my brother not with you?" He saw that the other man knew the answer already.

"Hello Mycroft. Long time no see. We were just going back to Baker Street." He explained, smiling slightly.

"Actually I wanted to see a school with Mister Holmes. Sherlock has proposed the Idea." That the doctor just heard this for the first time must stood in his face.

"Sherlock hasn’t told you that. Get in, I explain it to you. It's actually my brother's job but he then must play to be shy again." The doctor nodded and all three ran back to the car. When the doors were all closed and the car began to roll, began Mycroft to explain his brother's idea. The aim was to sell the land on which the restaurant stands now and to pay a school with the redeemed money. This was a boarding school and not very far away from Baker Street.

"He asked to pull some strings so they don’t look so much at her past on this school." The older Holmes nodded.

"Actually, I was the one who wanted to ask you something." John broke off with a sigh. He had been such an idiot.

"John." Began Mycroft quietly.

"My brother is very attached to you. You should know that by now. What is important to you is important to him." Already they turned into the street where John lived with Sherlock. Jessica tried to get out in it first.

"John, I can have your keys? I want to pick up a few things."

"Of course." The ex-soldier rummaged perplexed in his jacket pocket, then handed the girl the wanted. Joyful and quickly she got out and ran to the front door. The blonde was still in the car. Because he had still to search for an apology.

"But should you have something in the future then please don’t be shy to ask no matter what it is.” Talked the older Holmes again.

"You're turned my brother into what he is today and for that I'm grateful." Even John doesn’t know what to say to that. It’s very surprising to hear something like this from the older Holmes. Finally, he doesn’t need to express such a sentence. But it showed once again that he is very worried about his younger brother.

"A better person?" Then answered the blonde in short and opens the car door.

"That maybe too. But I meant happy." Mycroft said, smiling slightly.

"Hm, if you say so." John said only got out of the car. Jessica on the sidewalk was already running again to him.

"Wish me luck." She said smiling before she went into the limousine. John held briefly his thumbs up and then turned to the open door. He pulled his key from the lock and put it back in his pocket. The paper what was sticking out of Jess pocket looked very similar to that one his husband had nicked from the yard. But he could also be wrong. After all, he hasn’t thrown a better look at this because Sherlock doesn’t want to show it to him.

A bit tormented he made his way up to their flat. He was once again stubborn and had just left the curly head like that. He hasn’t even wanted to listen to him. Quietly he opened the door to the living room. Sherlock was sitting at his laptop and researched something. He wasn’t sure because he couldn’t see it clearly from the other side of the room. Actually it wasn’t so important to find that out now.

"Sherlock .." He began hesitantly. But the addressed ignored the mood completely.

"John would you rather move to the countryside or is the edge of the town still okay?" Perplex saw the one who was asked to the curly head as if this would speak different language.

"You do realize that we have to look for another place if you plan to enlarge us." Only then got the older one what Sherlock was talking about and that also without to be mad at him.

"Although, I haven’t spoken with Mrs. Hudson yet. I wanted to wait until.." But John went briskly through the living room, gave his husband a grateful kiss on the mouth and hugged him happy.

"You have to look for nothing. Of course, we continue to live here. I think your idea with the boarding school is much better. Why haven’t you told me that right away?" Only then he let Sherlock go so that this could answer.

"Therefore, Mycroft has blabbed. It was supposed to be a surprise. I wanted to tell you but then.." He was quickly interrupted by John.

"I used to be stupid again and put on stubbornly. I should have listened to you. I'm so sorry. But I thought the girl wouldn’t be so important to you. What was on the paper you've taken out of the box?" Sherlock looked back at the laptop screen and turned it off.

"It was a photo of her father. I thought she wanted to know at least how he looked like. His wife had never shown one and because she was still very young at the time I thought it was right." Then the older man stroked a disruptive curl from the others forehead away and leaned his to this.

"I'm saying you have the greatest ideas." Both looked briefly into each other’s eyes before they had gone over to the lip contact. The doctor broke the whole though reluctant but the half-bent position doesn’t do good things to his back. He broke away from his man and turned to the kitchen. It was only then that he noticed a sweet smell.

"Don’t tell me you cooked?" John inquired puzzled.

"I needed a distraction. It is a recipe from the internet." Explained the detective a bit with pride as he opened the oven and took the baking dish out. He put the form in the middle of their table and took off the lid.

"If it tastes as it smells and looks, then I will not complain." So both sit down at the table and dined the food in comfortable silence. John showed gratitude for the food afterwards by a kiss on Sherlock’s cheek. He then proceeded to wash the dishes. It wasn’t long since he noticed that the taller one still stood in the doorway and looked at him thoughtfully.

"Sherlock?"

"If you know everything again then you can tell me what you wanted at this restaurant?" Waiting crossed the younger one his arms across his chest. John on the other hand was only slumped the shoulders dejected. If he would remember the thing, he would have already told it. But this point in his head was still denied.

"Is it so important?" Instead of answering, he asked a question in return. Why is it so important that everything else seemed unimportant?

"No. Not really. It's just..." The detective looked down and broke off. He apparently doesn’t quite know what to say.

"What?" Slowly, the doctor became impatient.

"Otherwise, you're always gone to a bar if you have enough of me. At this evening your plans were different. What did you want so far out at this time?" John saw the concern in the eyes of his man. But what should he say? He couldn’t ask the taxi driver anymore. This looked at the radishes from below now.

"Forget it." Said his husband in a rougher tone and turned towards the living room. There he sat down on his couch. A bit disappointed and annoyed that Sherlock couldn’t understand he stomped with wet hands behind him.

"I already have." He explained to the other. This showed him once again just the back.

"Sherlock I would really like to say it. But I don’t know, unfortunately." In no time the dark-haired stood up stepped to the clothes rack. He tore Johns jacket from the piece of furniture and fished a key what had attached a carved leaf to it. The older one wanted to decipher what was written on the thing than his man lowered his hand. Besides, he wondered why he hadn’t noticed this in his jacket before.

"Is this not familiar to you?" He doesn’t liked Sherlock's sulky tone. But he ignored him and took the key finally. Rental Agents Thomas Edlinburg stood on the back of the leaf. On the front, only the number 7 was ready.

Then it hit him like lightning. He seemed he really know where this comes from. It was the same with his wedding ring. Everything fell slowly back together. John would laugh with joy if he hadn’t already such a headache. Because he was dizzy, he walked over to his chair to rely on. The detective appeared on his side and changed from upset to worry as he put his hand on the good shoulder of his man.

"Do you have a headache again? I didn’t want to.." He began apologetically but the blonde interrupted him and put his hand on the other which was resting on his shoulder.

"That's okay. But now I know everything again. Even if I could have done it without the buzzing in my head." He told to reassuring Sherlock. This then broke the physical contact and turned back to the sofa.

"All? Also why you wanted to get out of here this evening?" In Sherlock's view this could remained forgotten.

"Do you think I'm still angry? We were separated for weeks and you had to drum into me that you exist." John straightened up because he was doing much better and searched for Sherlock's hand again.

"I slowly know you. You were just stressed out and took it out on me. I would normally have gone to the next bar. Just like always. Only in this night I don’t wanted to spend the time in a bar or pub. I was tried to use it to look at something." The younger man was curious and turned back to his man. This looked at him and held the key to his eyes.

"I wanted to see the log cabin that I wanted to rent."

"John, for what do you need.." The detective impatiently spoke between.

"Now wait and let me explain it all. I thought that we could both use some fresh air. But I know you can’t give up your job easily. So I thought I check up everything before so that we don’t end up in a dead zone. I also wanted to see it myself before. Yes I know. It was stupid of me to do that necessarily at night. I just wanted to.." Then Sherlock interrupted his husband with a kiss.

"Idiot." He said then lovingly and launched a new attack on John's mouth.

"Hey, wait." The blonde said breathlessly, pushing the taller one a bit away from him.

"Now that I know it I have to bring the keys back." But Sherlock had a different idea.

"Why would you? Grab a few things together. You need rest anyway. I will not let you go for work now." What he really meant was that he wouldn’t let John out of his sight for the next time. But the older one understands it anyway and doesn’t question it further. After all, they both must get accustom the situation and their daily lives again.

"You really think it’s a good idea?" Inquired John hopefully to distract from the subject.

"Of course." Sherlock began to spin already in ideas in his head.

"This could be relaxing. Nobody is bugging us." Slowly but happily the older one got up to the bedroom to search a few things.

"No one would hear us." A slightly devilish grin appeared on Sherlock's face.

"What did you say? I haven’t quite caught it." Called the other from above.

"I tell it later." For the detective was it simply beautiful that his John was there again. Sure he would look in the near future more often over his shoulder and see if his man was still present. But he hoped that everything would eventually go back as before. For the girl, he had still to talk with her and John. Sherlock doesn’t want leave Jessica on the street but he certainly just couldn’t let John adopt her. Mycroft would do this with the school already. She had knowledge and a roof over her head until she was old enough to decide for herself how it should go.

The thought that he had to share his husband wasn’t in his interest. Although, the issue of children wasn’t quite disappeared from his thoughts. His doctor said he could be happy without it. But yes, it has also good sides. After all, who should perform his profession if he wasn’t there anymore?

"Sherlock! Say what you want to take with you?" Heard the detective from the top and stood up. About the other thing I can think if we are here again, he thought before he walked up the stairs to help John in the preparations for their unplanned getaway.


End file.
